Auch Großkatzen wollen gestreichelt werden
by lewdprincess
Summary: Hermine hasst Snape! Immer schon! Oder?
1. Chapter 1

Ihr war langweilig. Langweilig.. LANGWEILIG! Seit Ewigkeiten schon hatte sie alle Hausaufgaben erledigt. Harry und Ron saßen noch über Ihrem Aufsatz über sich selbst herstellende Tränke von Professor Snape. Natürlich hatten sie versucht von ihr abzuschreiben aber sie hatte die Nase gestrichen voll. Immer bekamen die beiden gute Noten obwohl es ihre Arbeit gewesen war.

Also saß sie jetzt in der Bibliothek zwischen einem beleidigten Harry und einem fast vor Wut schnaubenden Ron. Egal. Änderte nichts an ihrer maßlosen Langeweile. Sie holte tief Luft um einen gebührenden Seufzer loszuwerden der ihre Langeweile bestmöglich zum Ausdruck bringen sollte (und vielleicht auch um Ron ein bisschen zu ärgern…), als sie hinter sich jemanden stehen spürte.

Schnell sah sie sich um und verschluckte sich fast an ihrer angehaltenen Luft. Dort, direkt. Hinter. Ihr. Stand kein anderer als eben jener Lehrer dessen Hausaufgaben sie gerade erledigt hatte und sah mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen auf ihre Arbeit hinunter. Und nein er stand nicht einfach nur hinter ihr, sondern DIREKT hinter ihr. Sie spürte ihn an ihrem Rücken. Wieso stand er so nah? Er mochte sie nicht. Alle drei, wie sie da saßen, waren doch seine erklärten Hassschüler. Wieso also ZUM TEUFEL presste er sich geradezu an ihren Rücken?

Ron und Harry hatten von Hermines Haltungsänderung von gelangweilt zu vollkommen erstarrt nichts bemerkt. Sie brüteten weiterhin über ihren Aufsätzen und rätselten darüber wie Tränke sich selbst herstellen sollten. Dabei war das eine Fangfrage. Sie konnten es nicht. Diese Tränke hießen nur so weil kleine (okay sehr sehr kleine) Elfen sie brauten und ein Zauberer oder eine Hexe konnte sie mit bloßem Auge nicht erkennen. Daher sah es so aus als würden sie sich selbst herstellen. Hermine hatte das ziemlich schnell herausgefunden (so wie immer) und war daher schon fertig. Jetzt hatte sie nur noch ein winziges kleines Problem: Was sollte sie bezüglich des unheimlichen Lehrers an ihrem Rücken tun?

Sie verstand es einfach nicht. Warte. Hatte er sich gerade noch näher an sie gelehnt? Jetzt bemerkte sie sein Gewicht und spürte seinen Atem in ihrem Nacken. _Oh nein oh nein oh nein! _Sie musste sich zusammenreißen. Sie mochte Snape nicht! Konnte ihn nicht leiden! Er war der schlimmste Lehrer in Hogwarts und hatte ihr die meisten Hauspunkte abgezogen in den vergangenen sechs Jahren! Aber wieso war sie dann nicht schon längst aufgesprungen? Stattdessen saß sie immer noch wie versteinert am Tisch und kämpfte um eine ruhige Atmung. Er musste ja nicht auch noch wissen dass er sie vollkommen aus dem Konzept brachte!

_Na gut Herr Professor!_ Was er konnte, konnte sie schon lange. All ihren Mut zusammennehmend lehnte sie sich ein bisschen zurück. Vielleicht erschrak er ja dermaßen, dass er sich vom Acker machte. _Bitte bitte bitte! Geh weg! _Sie bemerkte wie er überrascht ausatmete. Wieder direkt an ihrem Nacken, oder war er sogar noch näher gekommen?! Ein leises Knurren war zu hören von welchem Hermine eine Gänsehaut bekam. Dann erst wurde ihr klar dass Snape gelacht hatte. Gelacht! Snape? DER Snape konnte lachen? Das brachte sie nun doch dazu sich zu ihm umzudrehen. Sie wollte unbedingt Snape's Gesicht sehen wenn er lachte, doch gerade als sie den Kopf auf die Seite drehen wollte fasste er ihr in die Haare, flüsterte ein „Nana nicht so frech Miss Granger", und ging.

Hermine rasten tausend Gedanken im Kopf herum. Sie war verunsichert, verwirrt, geschockt und zu allem Überfluss auch vielleicht ein ganz klein wenig erregt. Na gut…mehr als nur ein wenig. _VERDAMMT!_ Was sollte sie jetzt tun? Nur eines wusste die kluge Hexe mit Sicherheit: Langweilig war ihr jetzt definitiv nicht mehr.


	2. Chapter 2

XXXXX

So hier das zweite Kapitel.

Ich weiß, ich weiß, das erste war etwas kurz aber keine Sorge sie werden länger. :) V.a. sobald ich genau weiß wies hier so funktioniert ^^

Und jetzt viel Spaß beim lesen und bitte ein Review dalassen. Danke 3

XXXXX

Hermine wollte sich jemandem anvertrauen. Aber wie? Und vor allem wem? Harry und Ron konnte sie nichts sagen. Sie hassten den düsteren Tränkemeister noch mehr als sie. Ja sie hasste ihn! Jeden Millimeter von ihm. Er war skrupellos, gemein, herrisch, hinterhältig und irgendwie heiß. _NEINNEINNEINNEIN nicht heiß! Niemals!_ Wie kam sie nur auf sowas? Nur weil er ihr einmal zu nahe gekommen war? Wahrscheinlich hatte sie sich sowieso geirrt. Jetzt mal ehrlich: Wieso sollte ihr Lehrer ihr näher kommen wollen? Was jetzt?

_Ich will nicht zum Abendessen!_ Aber konnte sie so einfach in ihrem Zimmer bleiben? Was wenn Snape sah, dass sie fehlte und in ihren Turm kam um nach ihr zu sehen? Nein das konnte sie nicht zulassen. Sie konnte sich selbst nicht trauen. Da war es immer noch besser bei allen anderen am Griffindortisch zu sitzen. Wohlbehütet zwischen ihren Freunden.

Also machte sie sich auf den Weg hinunter in die große Halle. Ron und Harry saßen schon am Tisch und hielten ihr einen Platz zwischen sich frei. _So_ _wie immer._ Sie musste lächeln. Auf ihre Jungs war eben verlass. Sie ging schnell hinüber und setzte sich zu ihnen, sich nur allzu bewusst dass Snape am Lehrertisch saß und zu ihr hinüber sah. Zumindest dachte sie das, denn er versteckte sich wie immer hinter seinen seidigen, glänzenden, schwarzen Haaren. _Warte! Seidig? Glänzend?_ Wurde sie jetzt vollkommen wahnsinnig? Jetzt reichts! Sie drehte dem Lehrertisch entschlossen den Rücken zu und beschloss die ganze Sache zu vergessen. Es war ja sowieso absurd!

„Hermine ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?" fragte Harry sie besorgt. Hermine schrak aus ihren Gedanken auf und sah zu ihm hinüber. „Ja wieso?"

„Naja, du bist, seit du dich hingesetzt hast, so still und hast weder Ron noch mich darüber ausgequetscht ob wir mit unseren Hausaufgaben fertig geworden sind." erläuterte Harry.

Jetzt schaltete auch Ron sich ein. „Ja stimmt. Und wieso bist du eigentlich so schnell aus der Bibliothek verschwunden? Du warst plötzlich weg und hast noch nicht mal was gesagt. Wir haben dir hinterher gerufen aber du hast nicht reagiert." Besorgt musterten ihre beiden besten Freunde ihr Gesicht. Hermine versuchte sich eine plausible Geschichte einfallen zu lassen und legte den Kopf schief. Leider wollte es der Zufall, dass sie dadurch genau an Harry vorbeisehen konnte und freien Blick auf den Lehrertisch hatte und ja… auch auf Snape. Der direkt in ihre Augen sah! Ein leises Lächeln umspielte seine Mundwinkel, als wüsste er genau was die Jungen zu ihr gesagt hatten und in welch misslicher Lage sie sich deswegen befand. Hatte er gerade spöttisch eine Augenbraue gehoben? „ich… ahm…ich…" stammelte sie drauf los; nicht fähig den Blick von ihrem Professor abzuwenden. „Hermine?" fragten Harry und Ron wie aus einem Mund. „mhm? Was denn? Ach ja…hmmm…mir war plötzlich schlecht und deswegen dachte ich mir dass ich mich am besten ein bisschen ins Bett lege." Erwiderte sie mit sichtlicher Anstrengung. Sie konnte immer noch nicht wegsehen. WIESO konnte sie nicht wegsehen? Snape beobachtete sie immer noch. Nein. Er STARRTE sie an. Es hatte etwas Lauerndes und unglaublich verrucht war es auch. _Oh Gott!_ Hermine sprang förmlich auf und stürmte (zum zweiten Mal an einem Tag) aus dem Raum und flüchtete auf ihr Zimmer.

Sie sah nicht mehr wie Snape leise lachte.

Er wusste er war am Arsch. Er hätte das nicht tun dürfen. Sich nicht an sie drücken. Aber sie sah so verdammt lecker aus, wie sie sich gelangweilt in der Bibliothek gestreckt hatte und tief einatmete. Dabei hatten sich ihre Brüste sooooo entzückend gegen die Bluse gedrückt. Sie waren gewachsen während der Ferien. Und zwar beachtlich. Er war auf der Stelle hart gewesen. Er konnte nicht anders, er musste einfach zu ihr rüber gehen. Seit geraumer Zeit beobachtete er sie, wann immer er konnte, was leider nicht oft genug war. Zwar kam sie jeden Tag in sein Klassenzimmer aber immer immer immer zusammen mit ihren beiden Schoßhunden und dem Rest der Klasse. Es war zum verrückt werden. Sie sollte allein kommen. Vielleicht würde Nachsitzen helfen? Aber leider war diese vermaledeite kleine Hexe so klug, dass sie einfach keine Fehler beging. Er musste sie dazu bringen einen Fehler zu machen. Musste sie ablenken, damit er sie in sein Büro zitieren konnte und zwar ohne den Rest der Schüler!

_VERDAMMT_. Was hegte er für Gedanken? Wieso konnte er nicht aufhören? Es war wie ein Sog. Ja; er hatte sie nie so gehasst wie die anderen beiden des goldenen Trios, aber trotzdem. In der Bibliothek war ihm sogar ein Knurren entwischt. Verdammt! Er war so lange nicht mehr sexuell erregt gewesen, dass er einfach nachgegeben hatte. In Null Komma Nichts stand er hinter ihr und drückte sich leicht an ihren Rücken. Allerdings hatte er noch genug Verstand sie nicht mit seiner Erektion in Kontakt kommen zu lassen. Sie versteifte sich, sah schnell zu ihm hoch und tat…garnichts. Garnichts? _Oooooh ja so ists gut Kätzchen! Nicht weglaufen!_ Er lehnte sich zu ihr hinunter. Sie tat immer noch nichts. Sie saß nur da, steif wie ein Brett und atmete sichtlich angestrengter. Er beugte sich zu ihrem Nacken und sog leise ihren Geruch ein. Sie roch unglaublich! Wenn es überhaupt möglich war, wurde er auf der Stelle noch härter. Er wollte sie. JETZT. Er wollte sie auf den Tisch werfen, ihr die Klamotten vom Leib reißen und in sie stoßen bis sie schrie. ER wollte derjenige sein der sie zum Kommen brachte. Wieder und wieder und wieder. Oh heiliger verdammter Merlin!

Oh Gott jetzt lehnte sie sich auch noch gegen ihn. Was sollte das? Seit wann war sie so mutig? Er musste lachen, da die Situation einfach zu absurd war. Nie…nie hätte er sich träumen lassen, dass sie so reagieren würde. Sie versuchte sich umzudrehen! Schnell packte er ihr Haar. Oh ja er stand auf ihre Haare. Diese seidigen Locken die sich über ihren schmalen Rücken ergossen und diesen, wann immer sie den Kopf drehte, liebkosten. Kurz war er abgelenkt vom wahnsinnigen Gefühl ihrer Haare auf seiner Haut. Sie sollte ihn nicht so sehen. Jeder verdammte Idiot würde sehen wie scharf er auf sie war; und er wollte sie zwar aus dem Konzept bringen, sie jedoch nicht verschrecken. Sein Zelt unter dem Umhang würde sie definitiv verschrecken. Er hörte ein leises Keuchen und musste nochmal lachen. „Nana nicht so frech Miss Granger" raunte er ihr so leise zu, dass nur sie es hören konnte. Danach ließ er sie los und verschwand so schnell es ging aus der Bibliothek. Er musste sich Erleichterung verschaffen und das sofort.

Er rauschte in seiner vollendeten Snape-Manier die Korridore hinunter in seine Räume. Kaum hatte er die Tür hinter sich zugeknallt hatte er sich auch schon in der Hand. Snape stöhnte laut auf. Er war grob zu sich selbst. Er hielt es keine zwei Minuten mehr aus. Unrhythmisch stieß er in seine Hand. Aber es war nicht genug. Er packte schnell seinen Zauberstab und zauberte einen Feuchtigkeitszauber auf seine Hand. _JAAA! Besser!_ Ganz ohne sein Zutun kamen ihm Bilder von Hermine in den Kopf. Sie saß immer noch in der Bibliothek, drehte sich aber sofort zu ihm um. Sah zu ihm auf und grinste listig. Sie nahm seinen steifen Penis in die Hand und nahm ihn in den Mund. GANZ! Weiter kam er in seiner Fantasie nicht. Laut ihren Namen knurrend kam er in seiner Hand. Keuchend lehnte er sich an die Tür und konnte nicht fassen was mit ihm geschah. Er war gekommen. Einfach nur durch seine Gedanken an eine Schülerin. _Eine SCHÜLERIN verdammt noch mal!_

Jahrelang war er quasi Impotent gewesen. Selbst wenn er sich befriedigen wollte…konnte er es nicht. Er bekam einfach keinen hoch. Wieso jetzt plötzlich? Das erste Mal geschah es im Unterricht; natürlich war sie da. Sie war immer da. Egal ob in der Realität oder in seinen Gedanken. Er war wie immer zwischen den Reihen hindurchgegangen und hatte seine Schüler beobachtet, wie sie sich mit den Aufgaben abmühten die er ihnen gestellt hatte. Dann war sein durchdringender Blick auf SIE gefallen. Natürlich war das neunmalkluge Biest längst fertig. Und sie war gelangweilt, so wie immer eigentlich. Sie saß da auf ihrem Platz und lehnte sich zurück um sich zu strecken. Dabei fielen ihre Haare fast bis auf den Boden als sie den Kopf in den Nacken legte und über die Stuhllehne nach unten hängen ließ. Er hatte freien Blick in ihr Dekolleté. Und da war es. Oder besser gesagt ER. Snape wurde so verdammt hart, dass er sich auf nichts anderes mehr konzentrieren konnte.

Jetzt saß er in der großen Halle am Lehrertisch und beobachtete wie sie den Saal betrat. Sie sah gehetzt aus. Sehr gut! Er wollte sie hetzen. Jagen. Sich in ihren Nacken verbeißen. _STOPP!_ Er musste sich am Riemen reißen. Jetzt mit einem Ständer am Lehrertisch zu sitzen wäre wohl nicht das Beste. Snape beobachtete genau wie Hermine sich zu ihren beiden Freunden setzte. Keine Sekunde ließ er sie aus den Augen. Irgendwann würde sie hersehen und dann hätte er sie. Da! Sie wollte eben etwas zu Potter sagen und jetzt…starrte sie ihn an. Er musste lächeln. Endlich Augenkontakt. Sie hatte offensichtlich Probleme sich zu konzentrieren. _Gut so mein Kätzchen!_ Er zog spöttisch eine Augenbraue nach oben und hoffte damit endlich eine Reaktion heraufzubeschwören. Er konnte sie hören. Sie alle. Jemand wie er hatte ausgezeichnete Ohren und einen noch besseren Geruchssinn. Er hatte Hermines Unterhaltung (oder Gestotter) gelauscht und jetzt kam etwas anderes dazu. Sie war erregt…definitiv…und zwar von ihm und seinem Blick.

Als sie aus der großen Halle stürmte war er sich einer Sache ganz sicher: Er würde sie jagen!


	3. Chapter 3

XXXX

So hier noch das dritte Kapitel, dass euch, wie ich schwer hoffe, gefallen wird. Also bitte reviewn. Dankeschööön :)

XXXX

Sie war feucht. Scheiße! Von Snape…nein von seinen Blicken! Hermine saß auf dem Bett und zitterte. Ihre Nerven brannten. Nein SIE brannte. Sie verging fast vor Lust und war völlig überfordert. Verdammt sie hasste die Fledermaus! Sie konnte doch nicht einfach dahinschmelzen nur weil er sie beobachtete. Er beobachtete schließlich Jeden. Ja…aber er drückte sich nicht an Jedermanns Rücken…in aller… verdammter… Öffentlichkeit! Schnaubend ließ sie sich in ihre Kissen fallen. Sie wollte ihn…. _NEIN! AAARGH! Verdammt. Scheiße!_ Knurrend schlug sie auf ihr Kissen ein. Na toll. Jetzt ging es ihr auch nicht besser, aber wenigstens war sie jetzt wütend anstatt verunsichert. Viel besser! Hermine schnappte sich ein Buch (zufälligerweise über Zaubertränke) und beschloss an diesem Abend nicht mehr aus ihrem Bett heraus zu kriechen.

Nach allzu kurzer Zeit schlief sie ein.

_Er war da. Er war immer da. Aber normalerweise durfte er nicht hier sein! Nicht hier. In ihrem Zimmer. In ihrem Turm. An ihrem Bett. Aber er war da. Sein dunkler Schatten ragte über ihrem Bett auf. Seine Brust hob und senkte sich sehr viel schneller als gewöhnlich. Sie beobachtete ihn von ihrem Bett aus. Musterte ihn; tastete ihn mit ihren Blicken ab; stellte sich vor was unter dem Umhang war. Ein leises Knurren war zu hören. War das er? Hatte er gerade…..geknurrt? Oh Gott war das heiß! Auch ihre Atmung wurde schneller, obwohl sie es nicht wollte. Sie versuchte dagegen anzukämpfen, verlor den Kampf aber kläglich._

_„Na Kätzchen? Immer noch so mutig? Sich einfach zurück zu lehnen ist ziemlich frech…und das auch noch in aller Öffentlichkeit"_

_Hermine schnappte empört nach Luft. „Wie bitte? Sie haben doch angefangen! Nur weil Sie sich an mich herangemacht haben! Und SIE haben sich doch dafür entschieden in aller Öffentlichkeit damit anzufangen!" Sie schrie beinahe. _

_Snape grinste hinterhältig. „Jetzt allerdings... sind wir überhaupt nicht in der Öffentlichkeit…" Er ließ den Satz in der Luft hängen wie ein unheilvolles Versprechen. Hermine atmete keuchend ein. Wie von selbst wanderte ihr Blick in südlichere Regionen ihres Lehrers. Definitiv! Er war erregt. Und zwar nicht zu knapp. Ein beachtliches Zelt hatte sich unter seinem Umhang gebildet, was nur wenig bezüglich seiner Größe der Fantasie überließ. _

_Snape knurrte. Er lehnte sich zu ihr herunter und schnupperte an ihrem Hals. Hermine war viel zu aufgewühlt als dass sie sich hätte wehren können. Was hatte er nur vor? Als Snapes Zunge über ihren Hals fuhr entwich ihr ein Keuchen. Wieder knurrte der Tränkemeister. Oder war das ein Schnurren? Wieso sollte er schnurren? Er war ein Mensch! Aber sie war sich ganz sicher._

_Langsam beugte er sich komplett über sie. Hermine fand sich in einem Gefängnis aus seinen Gliedmaßen wieder. Er kauerte über ihr als wäre sie seine Beute. _

_Er sah ihr kurz in die Augen, als wollte er sicher gehen dass sie auch alles aufmerksam verfolgte. Wieder dieses lauernde Grinsen. Wie machte er das bloß? Es ließ sie erschauern und auf der Stelle feucht werden. Nass trifft es wohl noch besser. Ein aufblitzen in seinen Augen sagte ihr dass er sich dessen bewusst war und er kam noch näher. Langsam ließ er einen Arm unter ihre Decke gleiten, während er sich wieder zu ihrem Hals hinunterbeugte. Er leckte sie wieder; nur um kurz darauf zuzubeißen. Hermine schrie auf. „Nicht so laut mein Kätzchen! Wir wollen doch nicht dass dich jemand hört und nachsehen kommt." Hermine war es egal. _

_Während er gesprochen hatte, hatte seine Hand den Weg unter ihr Nachthemd gefunden. Immer tiefer glitten seine langen Finger bis sie ihre Beine auseinanderschoben. Wieder ein Knurren. Diesmal direkt an ihrem Ohr. „Weißt du eigentlich wie verflucht lang ich das schon machen wollte? Kein einziger verdammter Tag vergeht an dem ich nicht daran denke dich zu besitzen." Seine Finger fanden ihre Schamlippen und glitten dazwischen. „So feucht!" keuchte er, sichtlich um Fassung ringend. Hermines innere Abwehr brach in sich zusammen. Sie musste ihn spüren, er sollte...Scheiße!... weitermachen und sie endlich von ihrem Druck erlösen. „Hahh…ja…weiter Severus."_

_Severus Snape, der gefürchtetste Lehrer auf ganz Hogwarts brauchte offensichtlich keine weitere Aufforderung. Schnell riss er die Decke zwischen ihnen fort und schleuderte sie durch das ganze Zimmer. Kaum war Hermine vor ihm entblößt, schon war er zwischen ihren Schenkeln. Er spreizte ihre Schamlippen um besser ihren Kitzler verwöhnen zu können. Kaum hatte er sie einmal mit der Zunge liebkost, hatte Hermine alle Selbstbeherrschung fahren lassen. Willig bog sie den Rücken durch um seinem Mund und seiner VERFLUCHTEN Zunge noch näher zu kommen. Er leckte sie bis sie zitternd und schweißgebadet unter ihm lag. „Severus….ah…nicht genug! Ich will mehr!" Sie krallte sich in seinen Haaren fest und bewegte ihre Hüften seiner Zunge entgegen. Sie konnte sein Lächeln geradezu fühlen und zog ihn noch näher. Verdammt wieso ließ er sie zappeln? Sie wollte…nein sie MUSSTE jetzt sofort kommen sonst würde es sie zerreißen. _

_Langsam schob Snape einen Finger in die wollüstige kleine Hexe. Hermine schrie ein weiteres Mal auf und presste sich ihm entgegen. Ein zweiter und dritter Finger folgten dem ersten und kaum war er in ihr, begann er sie rhythmisch in ihr zu bewegen. Sie passte sich dem an und ritt seine Finger um sich die gewünschte Erlösung zu schenken. _

_Alles in ihr zog sich zusammen. Mit einer Hand hatte Snape sich in ihr vergraben, die andere wanderte hoch zu ihren Brüsten und zog fast schon schmerzhaft an ihrer linken Brustwarze. Hermine keuchte und bewegte sich noch härter an seinen Fingern. Ihre Beine fühlten sich taub an; ein Kribbeln wanderte ihre Schenkel nach oben und konzentrierte sich auf ihre Mitte. Als ihr Professor jetzt mit seiner rauen Zunge über ihre Klitoris strich explodierte sie. Alles in ihr zog sich zusammen und verharrte in einem köstlichen Krampf. Sie warf den Kopf zurück und stöhnte kehlig als der Orgasmus sie überrollte. Schnell war Snape über ihr und schob ihr seine Finger in den Mund um ihre Lautstärke zu dämpfen. Als sie sich selbst schmeckte, während sich Severus' steinharte Männlichkeit durch den Stoff an ihre noch immer überempfindliche Öffnung drückte und mitsamt dem sie umgebenden Umhang leicht in sie eindrang, kam Hermine auf der Stelle ein zweites Mal. Der zweite Orgasmus katapultierte sie in eine andere Welt._

_Sie brauchte ein paar Minuten um ihre Atmung zu beruhigen. Als sie wieder zu sich kam sah sie hoch in Snape's Gesicht. Er beobachtete sie…..mal wieder. Dann, ganz ganz langsam breitete sich ein echtes Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht aus, das beständig wuchs, bis es zu einem katzenhaften Grinsen wurde. Hermine sah seine Fänge…und schrie._

Hermine schrie immer noch als sie aus dem Schlaf hochschreckte und bemerkte, dass sie in ihrem Bett war. Sie brauchte eine Weile um sich zu orientieren und sich darüber klar zu werden, dass sie offenbar geträumt hatte. FUCK! Sie hatte doch tatsächlich einen feuchten (okay okay einen sehr feuchten) Traum von Severus Snape gehabt! Und sie konnte noch die Nachwirkungen ihrer Orgasmen spüren. Hermine erschauderte. Wieso hatte sich das alles so echt angefühlt, wenn es doch nur ein Traum war? Warte mal…was sie etwa enttäuscht? Nein nein nein…oder…doch…es war ja schließlich nur ein Traum gewesen. Niemand konnte ahnen von was sie nachts träumte…also konnte sie die Ideen ihres Unterbewusstseins auch einfach genießen…genauso wie den düsteren, unglaublich heißen Professor der dort auftauchte. Und ja sie hatte es definitiv genossen… leise lächelnd ließ sie sich zurück in die Kissen fallen. Warte…wo war ihre Decke? Sie sah sich in dem dunklen Raum um und entdeckte sie schließlich am anderen Ende des Zimmers…

Kurz bevor sie einschlief kam ihr noch ein Gedanke, aber sie konnte ihn nicht mehr festhalten. Sie war schon zu nah am Land der Träume…_Irgendwas mit Fängen…Hatte Snape Reißzäh…_

XXX Währenddessen in den Kerkern XXX

Laut keuchend fuhr Snape aus dem Schlaf. Verdammt das war ein Traum! Er konnte sich normalerweise nicht an seine Träume erinnern, aber an diesen schon…und er war fantastisch gewesen. Er war bei ihr. Und sie wollte ihn._ Merlin!_ Er war immer noch hart! Das schien mittlerweile zur Tagesordnung zu gehören. Grummelnd drehte er sich in seinem Bett von einer auf die andere Seite. Er wollte einschlafen, aber es ging nicht. Verdammt er hatte immer noch das Gefühl sie schmecken zu können. Okay bei einem war er sich sicher: Er würde keinen Schlaf bekommen, wenn er sich vorher nicht um sein „kleines" Problem kümmerte. Also ließ er seine Hand unter die Decke gleiten und umfasste seine Erektion. Langsam, ganz langsam ließ er seine Hand auf und ab gleiten. Snape stellte sich Hermine vor wie sie sich über seinen Penis beugte und ihn langsam in den Mund nahm. Allein bei dem Gedanken daran erschauerte er. Merlin er wollte diese Hexe. Nach seinem Traum war er, wenn überhaupt möglich, NOCH schärfer auf sie.

Das Tier in seinem Körper war unruhig. Es pirschte in seinem Kopf umher, als überlege es wie es die Mauern seines Gefängnisses niederreißen könne. Snape musste den Zauber dringend erneuern. Egal.

Snape war stahlhart. Er erhöhte das Tempo mit dem er in seine Hand stieß. Er fletschte die Zähne und warf den Kopf nach hinten. Er stellte sich vor wie es sich anfühlen würde in sie zu stoßen. Er wollte ihre Schenkel festhalten, damit sie nicht wegrutschte wenn er in sie hämmerte. Es würde ihr gefallen, dessen war er sich sicher. Sie sollte sich unter ihm winden, ihre kleinen Nägel in seinen Rücken schlagen und tiefe Kratzspuren hinterlassen, sich in ihrer Ekstase in seinem Hals verbeißen. „Hah…hah…fuck JA!" Grollend umfasste er sich noch härter und stieß rücksichtslos in seine Hand. Er verlor jeglichen Rhythmus und fing an unkontrolliert zu zucken. Er stöhnte laut auf als er sich über seinen Bauch ergoss. Um nicht zu laut zu werden, während er immer und immer wieder abspritzte, biss er sich mit aller Kraft auf die Unterlippe bis er Blut schmecken konnte. Mist! Er hatte vergessen, dass seine Fänge ausgefahren waren. Auch das war seit Jahren nicht mehr vorgekommen… er musste wirklich den Zauber erneuern.

Lag es an ihr dass das Tier in seinem Kopf aufgewacht war? Konnte es sein dass es Hermine auch wollte? Noch nie hatte es sich so sehr gegen seine Fesseln gewehrt. Nie hatte es auch nur den Hauch von Interesse an Snape's Leben gezeigt. Ja es war da…immer…aber es gab Zeiten da hatte er IHN in seinem Kopf (und seiner Seele) fast vergessen. Er musste sich wohl oder übel daran gewöhnen, dass das Tier beschlossen hatte in seinem Leben eine aktivere Rolle zu spielen. Das würde definitiv Probleme geben…

Körperlich etwas erleichtert ließ er sich in die Kissen fallen und konnte ein Lächeln nicht verbergen bei dem Gedanken daran, dass die kleine Hexe morgen wieder in seinem Unterricht sitzen würde. Ja er musste zugeben, dass es ihm Spaß machte ihr dabei zuzusehen, wie sie um Haltung rang. Morgen würde er es ihr noch schwerer machen… Seine Laune war jetzt schon bestens.


	4. Chapter 4

Hermine saß im Verwandlungsunterricht und versuchte Professor Mcgonagalls Erläuterungen zu folgen, wie man sich selbst in ein Tier verwandeln konnte, was einen zu einem Animagus machte. Sie versuchte es wirklich. Ganz ehrlich! Aber sie konnte sich einfach nicht konzentrieren. Sie hatte den Rest der Nacht zwar keine Träume mehr gehabt, aber ausgeruht war sie definitiv nicht. Verträumt sah sie sich im Klassenzimmer um und konnte nicht anders, als sich über ihre männlichen Mitschüler Gedanken zu machen. Hatten sie wohl auch so schmutzige Träume wie sie? Oder hatten sie überhaupt schon sexuelle Erfahrungen gesammelt? Dabei legte sie besonderes Augenmerk auf die Jungs. Hmmm mal sehen… Harry? Naja jeder wusste ja dass er heimlich in Ginny vernarrt war, aber einfach nicht den Mut aufbrachte sie anzusprechen…also fiel er wohl aus. Ron? _Pffffffffffffft dass ich nicht lache! Genau…Ron. Niemals!_ Neville? Naja, er war ja ein wirklich lieber Kerl…was wahrscheinlich auch der Grund war weswegen er als Jungfrau sterben würde. Das und seine Tollpatschigkeit. Ganz hinten in der letzten Reihe saßen Draco und seine Follower. Hmmmmm Draco konnte sie sich definitiv als nicht allzu unerfahren vorstellen. Er wäre ja auch schön blöd, wenn er es nicht ausnutzen würde, dass halb Hogwarts auf ihn stand. Aber sie konnte bei bestem Willen niemanden entdecken der ihr Interesse geweckt hätte. Sie hatten alle eins gemeinsam: in ihren Augen waren sie kleine Jungs und keine…nun ja….Männer. Nicht so wie er…mit seinem breiten Kreuz, den starken Armen, dem durchdringenden Blick seiner schwarzen Augen, die schon zu viel Hässliches auf der Welt gesehen hatten…..ja…ER war ein Mann. „…..Granger? Wollen Sie mir nicht antworten?" Ruckartig fuhr Hermine aus ihren Tagträumen auf und sah sich Mcgonagall gegenüber, die sie gerade etwas gefragt haben musste, ihrem Gesichtsausdruck nach zu urteilen. „Es…es tut mir leid Professor, ich habe ihre Frage nicht verstanden." antwortete sie kleinlaut. Seufzend sah Professor Mcgonagall auf sie herab. „Nun…kann Jemand Miss Granger helfen meine Frage zu beantworten?" suchend sah sie sich im Klassenzimmer um. Hermine wünschte sich, mitsamt ihrem hochroten Kopf, unsichtbar zu werden. Das war doch sonst nicht ihre Art!

Offenbar hatte sich jemand hinter ihr gemeldet und nachdem die Professorin ihn aufgerufen hatte, hallte auch schon Malfoys schnarrende Stimme durch den Raum. „Nun _Hermine_" begann er, wie immer wenn er sie ansprach, mit so viel Abscheu wie möglich in der Stimme. „Wir hatten eben Professor Mcgonagalls Erörterungen über Zauberer und Hexen gelauscht, die nicht in der Lage sind ihren Körper in den eines Tieres zu verwandeln. Falls es dich interessiert, gibt es von denen nur sehr wenige. Naja…nicht jedem Zauberer oder jeder Hexe fällt es überhaupt leicht, aber bei einigen ist es einfach nicht möglich. Es hat mit einem bestimmten Gendefekt zu tun, der nebenbei rezessiv vererbt wird, wenn ich das anmerken darf. Diese Zauberer und Hexen sind von Geburt an Gestaltwandler. Sie können sich nicht verwandeln, da in ihnen bereits ein Tier lebt. Und mit Leben meine ich dass es tatsächlich ein eigenständig denkender Teil ist." Mcgonagall nickte anerkennend und Malfoy lehnte sich mit einem überheblichen Grinsen zurück und verschränkte selbstgefällig die Arme vor der Brust.

Hermine war erstaunt wie viel Malfoy darüber wusste. Tatsächlich hatte sie noch nie davon gehört! Und das sollte schon etwas heißen, schließlich war sie Hermine Granger! Die klügste Hexe ihres Jahrgangs verdammt noch mal! Plötzlich fiel ihr wieder ihr Traum von Professor Snape ein… Hmmmmm… es war ein wirklich schöner Traum gewesen. _Stopp! Warte! Jetzt nicht ablenken lassen…_ War ihr nicht irgendwas seltsam vorgekommen? Angestrengt überlegte sie; aber sie kam einfach nicht darauf was es gewesen war_. Mist!_ Sie ließ noch einmal den gesamten Traum vor ihrem inneren Auge Revue passieren. Sie konnte nichts daran ändern, dass sie auf der Stelle feucht wurde und eine feine Gänsehaut ihren ganzen Körper bedeckte. _Mist Mist Mist!_ Sie WUSSTE dass da irgendetwas gewesen war was ausschlaggebend ist; aber was? Sie erinnerte sich wie er sie zum ersten Mal dazu gebracht hatte einen unglaublichen Orgasmus zu bekommen. Er hatte sie zu Anfang nur geleckt. Aber als er seine Finger in sie schob und sie zum Höhepunkt brachte hatte seine Zunge sich plötzlich rau angefühlt…konnten Menschenzungen überhaupt rau sein? Und JA! Da war die Erinnerung nach der sie gesucht hatte. Der Grund warum sie aufgewacht war. Als Snape sich über sie gebeugt hatte und sie zum zweiten Mal dazu gebracht hatte vor Verzückung zu schreien; und sie ihn angesehen hatte, hatte sie etwas gesehen. Keine Kleinigkeit. Nein! Er hatte Fänge gehabt. Richtige, scharfe, gebogene REIßZÄHNE verflucht nochmal!

Ihre Atmung beschleunigte sich. Sie war zu Tode erschrocken als sie das gesehen hatte. Aber es hatte auch etwas unglaublich erotisches an sich wie er über ihr gelauert hatte und sie besitzergreifend beobachtete, während sie kam. Was er wohl mit diesen Zähnen tun konnte? _Hermine hör auf! Du sitzt im Unterricht verdammte Scheiße! _Sie beschloss der Sache nachzugehen. Hermine hob die Hand. „Ja Miss Granger?" Offenbar hatte sie Professor Mcgonagall mit ihrer Meldung unterbrochen. „Ich habe da noch eine Frage bezüglich der Gestaltwandler…. Ahm wie kann man sie denn erkennen? Ich habe noch nie von solchen Zauberern oder Hexen gehört und daher gehe ich davon aus, dass es nicht sehr viele gibt, oder aber sie nicht wollen dass man weiß was sie sind…?" „Sehr gut geschlussfolgert Miss. Ich bin überaus erfreut, dass Sie offenbar beschlossen haben sich wieder am Unterrichtsgeschehen zu beteiligen." Hermine zog peinlich berührt den Kopf ein. „Wie sie ganz richtig festgestellt haben, wissen nicht sehr viele über die Gestaltwandler unter uns Bescheid. Das liegt auch tatsächlich daran, dass die meisten von ihnen es bevorzugen nicht erkannt unter uns zu weilen. Gestaltwandler haben zwei Seelen, wie Sie mittlerweile wissen." Mcgonagall schritt die Tischreihen ab und war ganz in ihren Erläuterungen aufgegangen. „Diese zweite Seele, die tierische, ist sehr viel…nun ja…animalischer. Sie hat rudimentäre Bedürfnisse, die gestillt werden wollen und das um jeden Preis. Wenn nicht, kann es dazu kommen, dass das Tier die Überhand gewinnt und sich des Körpers des Zauberers oder der Hexe bemächtigt. Also ein Tier in Menschengestalt sozusagen."

„Ja aber wie kann man sie dann als Gestaltwandler erkennen?" unterbrach Hermine ihre Professorin. Kurz blitze Verärgerung ob der wiederholten Unterbrechung ihres Unterrichts in den Augen von Mcgonagall auf, aber sie beantwortete die Frage umgehend. „In Situationen in denen diese Personen sehr starkem Druck oder Stress ausgesetzt sind; oder auch während sehr hoher Emotionalität, haben sie kaum Kontrolle über teilweise Transformationen ihrer Körper. So kann ihr Äußeres zum Beispiel für kurze Zeit das Tier in ihnen wiederspiegeln." Hermine überlegte. „Das bedeutet also wenn Jemand, sagen wir mal eine Katze wäre, könnte es passieren, dass sich die Zähne der Person verändern?" fragte sie vorsichtig und hoffte, dass sich niemand fragte wieso sie so erpicht auf dieses Thema war. „Ja, allerdings Miss Granger. Ich für meinen Teil wünsche Ihnen aber, dass Sie nie das Vergnügen haben einem ausgewachsenen Gestaltwandler zu begegnen, der eine Katze in sich trägt. Selbst wenn es nur eine gewöhnliche Hauskatze ist, sind diese Wandler sehr besitzergreifend, eifersüchtig und sehr schwer unter Kontrolle zu halten. Daher leben die meisten Katzenwandler auch in der Wildnis. Sich in der zivilisierten Welt aufzuhalten ist für sie fast immer eine Qual. Der enorme Freiheitsdrang der Tiere lässt sich mit nichts vergleichen. Die meisten Zauberer und Hexen verlieren sich in ihrem Tier und bleiben für immer in der tierischen Gestalt. Nur sehr, und damit meine ich SEHR starke Zauberer kommen gegen Katzen an."

Hermine wusste nicht woher, aber sie war sich sicher, dass Snape ein Katzenwandler war! Auch wenn es nur ein Traum gewesen ist, hatte sie keine andere Erklärung für sein verändertes Aussehen. Außer vielleicht, dass er ein Vampir war, aber wie jeder wusste gab es die nicht. Sie war sich sicher. Jetzt musste sie nur noch herausfinden, wieso der Professor in ihren Träumen erschien. Und noch viel wichtiger war der Grund weswegen er sie offenbar beobachtete, sich an ihrem Rücken rieb und ihr lasziv zugrinste. Was wollte er damit bezwecken? Gut…wenn er sie dazu bringen wollte vor Lust zu vergehen, dann hatte er sein Ziel erreicht. Aber wieso, verdammt? Sie verstand auch ihre Reaktion auf ihn nicht. Jahrelang war er einfach nur die Fledermaus gewesen. Er war gemein! Er hatte sie immer terrorisiert. Jede noch so kleine Möglichkeit ihr und ihren Freunden eins auszuwischen hatte er ausgenutzt. Und ganz nebenbei HASSTE er sie! Woher also dieser verfluchte Sinneswandel? Sie musste es herausbekommen. Es lag einfach nicht in ihrer Natur, ein Rätsel oder Problem ungelöst zu lassen. Vielleicht war es auch einfach nur eine sehr fiese Art sie in eine Falle zu locken?!

Hermine fasste einen Entschluss. Erst einmal musste sie herausfinden, ob er wirklich ein Gestaltwandler war. Dann hatte sie immerhin etwas gegen ihn in der Hand, wenn er versuchte sie zu verarschen. _Tja Freundchen…so leicht mach ich es dir auch wieder nicht!_ In der Mittagspause rannte sie förmlich in die Bibliothek. Sie hatte vor geraumer Weile in der verbotenen Abteilung ein uraltes Jahrbuch gefunden. Sie meinte auch Snape darin gesehen zu haben…mitsamt einer Notenliste seines Abschlusszeugnisses. So schnell und leise sie konnte schlich sie sich an der Bibliothekarin und den anderen Schülern vorbei. Als sie in der Abteilung angekommen war legte sie einen Unsichtbarkeitszauber auf sich selbst um ungestört stöbern zu können. Sie brauchte keine fünf Minuten um das Buch wieder zu finden. Schnell blätterte sie es durch bis sie auf die Seite mit Snape stieß und begann zu lesen.

_Severus Snape_

_Haus: Slytherin_

_Noten: Zaubereigeschichte: Ohnegleichen_

_ Magische Pflanzen und Geschöpfe: Ohnegleichen_

_ Fliegen: Ohnegleichen_

_ Magische Runen: Ohnegleichen_

_ Zaubertränke: Ohnegleichen_

_ Verwandlung: Nicht bestanden_

_Karriereempfehlung der Schule: Für alle Tätigkeiten geeignet, solang sie keine animagischen Anforderungen haben. _

Sie WUSSTE es! Grinsend schlug Hermine das Buch zu. Jetzt konnte der Zaubertrankunterricht beginnen! _Mal sehen wie gut Sie sich unter Kontrolle haben, wenn ich Sie mal etwas trieze Herr Professor…_

Snape konnte den Unterricht der Gryffindor-Slytherin-Klasse kaum erwarten. Den ganzen Morgen schon musste er an den Traum von gestern Nacht denken. Leider war es nur ein Traum. _Aber was nicht ist kann ja noch werden…_ ein diabolisches Grinsen breitete sich auf seinen Zügen aus. Kurz vor dem Klassenzimmer blieb er noch einmal stehen und überprüfte die Gitterstäbe des Käfigs in seinem Kopf. Sie waren stabil. Gut. Seine übliche verbissene Miene aufsetzend betrat er den Raum. Augenblicklich erstarb das Gerede und Gelächter seiner Schüler. Genau so wollte er es haben. Sie sollten ihm Respekt zollen! Sie wussten es zwar nicht aber er war mächtig. Selbst Dumbledore konnte ihm nicht das Wasser reichen. Bereits mit sechzehn Jahren hatte er das Zaubern ohne Zauberstab gemeistert. Er musste. Sonst hätte er IHN nie in Zaum halten können.

Nun…zurück in die Klasse. Stumm funkelte er seine Schüler an. Einen nach dem anderen. Sie alle senkten den Blick als er Augenkontakt herstellte. Selbst sein Neffe Draco konnte diesem Blick nicht standhalten. Dann trafen seine Augen auf die seiner kleinen Lieblings-Besserwisserin. Sie sah ihn an. Sekunden lang, ohne den Blick zu senken. Er hob leicht amüsiert eine Augenbraue. Sie hob die ihre. Das konnte ja wohl nicht wahr sein! Forderte sie ihn etwa heraus? In sich spürte Snape wie ER aufmerksam wurde. Verschlafen hob er den Kopf und blickte nun seinerseits durch Snapes Augen auf die kleine Hexe herab. Ihm gefiel was er sah. Er mochte Herausforderungen. Snape auch. Da waren sie sich doch tatsächlich einmal einig.

„Nun…heute werden Sie lernen wie man einen Trank braut, der einem Zauberer oder einer Hexe seine oder ihre Fähigkeit zu zaubern raubt." erklärte er der Klasse, darauf bedacht den Augenkontakt zu Miss Granger nicht zu unterbrechen. „Sie finden die Anleitung im Buch auf Seite 487. Gehen Sie an die Arbeit." Wie erwartet beeilten sich alle Schüler so schnell wie möglich die Zutaten aus den Schränken und Regalen zusammen zu suchen. Nur Miss Granger blieb auf ihrem Platz. Erst als alle anderen sich wieder an ihre Tische begeben hatten, stand sie auf und bewegte sich aufreizend langsam durch den Raum. War ihre Bluse enger als normalerweise? Und ihr Rock etwa kürzer? Snape hatte das Gefühl mehr von ihrer seidig braunen Haut zu sehen als üblich. In seinem Kopf begann jemand zu schnurren. Er wollte über diese Haut lecken und sie schmecken… _STOP! Reiß dich zusammen!_ Nicht ablenken lassen, sonst könnte das unschöne Folgen für ihn haben. Aber er konnte den Blick auch nicht von der Hexe nehmen.

Rückwärts bewegte er sich zu seinem Tisch um sie nicht aus den Augen zu verlieren. Er setzte sich auf seinen Stuhl und beobachtete, wie sie durch den Raum Schritt und in aller Ruhe die Zutaten zusammen suchte. Am hinteren Ende des Raumes bückte sie sich nach etwas und er zog scharf den Atem ein. Er konnte ihr rotes Spitzenhöschen sehen. Ganz am Rande erinnerte ihn sein Gehirn daran, dass keine Zutat die man für den Trank brauchte, in den unteren Regalreihen stand. Verflucht! Sie machte das absichtlich! In seinem Kopf begann sich sein Tier zu strecken. Er war jetzt vollends aufgewacht und verfolgte gespannt was Miss Granger tat. Sie war frech! Gut so! Während seine Schülerin angeblich immer noch nach einer Zutat suchte blickte sie kurz zu ihm herüber. Er konnte ein fieses kleines Grinsen sehen, bevor sie sich wieder dem Regal zuwandte. Seine Hose unter dem Umhang begann eng zu werden. Um Selbstbeherrschung bemüht krallte er sich an seinem Stuhl fest. Merlin! Er wollte sie so sehr, dass es wehtat!

Endlich schien sie gefunden zu haben was sie gesucht hatte. Endlich ging sie zu ihrem Platz zurück. Hatte sie schon immer so mit ihrem süßen kleinen Hintern gewackelt wenn sie lief? Geschmeidig ließ sie sich auf ihrem Stuhl nieder und begann zu brauen. Sie fuhr sich durch die Haare und legte den Kopf schief während sie über der Zubereitung brütete. Wie gern wollte er sie in den Hals beißen. _Sie markieren._ Halt! Das waren nicht seine Gedanken. Oder doch? Er konnte es nicht beantworten. War auch nicht so wichtig. Gebannt sah er ihr dabei zu wie sie sich an die Arbeit machte. Dabei rutschte sie immer wieder auf dem Stuhl herum und saß auf einmal etwas zu breitbeinig in ihrem Rock vor ihm.

Aus seiner Perspektive hatte er einen perfekten Blick auf ihren Schoß. Bebend holte er Luft und…roch sie. _Oh FUCK!_ Sie war mindestens so heiß wie er. Auf der Stelle war er hart wie Stahl. Sie war erregt. Und saß vor ihm. In seinem Klassenzimmer. MIT ALL DEN ANDEREN KLEINEN ARSCHLÖCHERN DER KLASSE! Sein Schwanz zuckte gegen die Hose. Die Reibung war fast zu viel für ihn. Er konnte ein Stöhnen nicht ganz unterdrücken. „Alles in Ordnung Professor?" erkundigte sich sein scheiß Neffe. „Ja Draco. Machen Sie sich wieder an die Arbeit!" MERLIN! Sie sah zu ihm auf und grinste katzenhaft. Wieder ließ sie eine ihrer elegant geschwungenen Augenbrauen nach oben gleiten und biss sich leicht auf die Unterlippe.

Er konnte den Blick nicht abwenden. Seine Augen zuckten zwischen ihren halb geöffneten Lippen und ihren Schenkeln hin und her. Er musste sich einfach anfassen. Scheiß auf die Schüler. Sind sowieso alles kleine Ärsche! Draco war ein Arsch und Zabini war ein Arsch und Potter sowieso, von Weasley ganz zu schweigen. Alle wie sie da saßen…er war wütend. Wieso mussten sie auch in seinem Unterricht sitzen wenn er doch nur die kleine Hexe vor sich besteigen wollte? Und das JETZT SOFORT! Seine Hand wanderte in seinen Schritt und durch einen stummen Zauber öffnete er seine Hose. Seine Erektion sprang förmlich hervor. Er umfasste sich und begann sich zu streicheln. Wie zufällig legte Granger den Kopf noch weiter auf die Seite während sie so tat als würde sie angestrengt nachdenken. Aaaaach du..SCHEIßE! Sie hatte eine Hand unter den Tisch und unter ihren Rock gleiten lassen. Er konnte sehen wie sie sich mit diesen zarten Fingern berührte!

Seine Atmung wurde um ein vielfaches schneller, genauso wie seine Hand. Schon hatten sich die ersten Lusttropfen gelöst und sorgten dafür dass sein Schwanz ganz feucht wurde. Merlin! Das war gut! Langsam fuhr sie mit einem Finger seitlich unter ihr Höschen und zog es nach oben, so dass es sich zusammen zog und sie noch mehr stimulierte. Er konnte ihren Atem hören, der mindestens so angestrengt war wie seiner. Ohne sein Zutun begannen seine Hüften sich zu bewegen. Gottseidank hatte er den Tisch vor sich, so konnte niemand sehen was er trieb. Seine kleine Hexe ruckte mit dem Kopf und er sah von ihrer Scham in ihre Augen. _Fuck!_ SIE wusste ganz genau was er tat. Provokant hielt sie seinen Blick gefangen. Er konnte nicht anders. Seine Bewegungen wurden schneller. Sie blitzte ihn herausfordernd an und als sich ihr Blick verklärte, wusste Snape dass sie sich selbst fingerte. Er musste zusehen. Er sah wie sie sich befriedigte. Rein und raus…wieder rein… und raus. Er nahm ihren Duft wahr und musste die Zähne zusammen beißen um nicht sofort abzuspritzen. Seine Hand umklammerte seinen Schwanz noch härter, in dem verzweifelten Versuch noch nicht zu kommen. Sie sollte als erste über die Schwelle gehen. Er musste gewinnen! Immer schneller bewegten sich ihre Finger und auch ihre Hüften zuckten vor und zurück. Er hörte sie keuchen und legte schnell einen Zauber auf die restliche Klasse, damit diese nicht mitbekam was vor sich ging. Auch er konnte ein raues stöhnen nicht unterdrücken. Oh Merlin er konnte SEHEN wie nass sie für ihn war. Ihre Finger glänzten vor Feuchtigkeit. Jetzt hörte er auch das leise Flutschen das von ihr ausging wann immer sie ihre Hand bewegte. Ein knurren entrang sich seiner Kehle und er beugte sich vor um mehr zu sehen. Sie keuchte auf als sie ihn hörte und hob ihre Hüften. Jetzt konnte sie noch tiefer in sich eindringen. Merlin sie war so verdammt SCHARF! Er konnte sehen dass sie nicht behaart war und so hatte er freien Blick auf…alles…Er wollte in ihr sein. Ohne es zu merken fletschte er die Zähne und bearbeitete sich. Keine Sekunde ließ er die Augen von ihr und beobachtete wie sie es sich selbst besorgte. Er konnte sie stöhnen hören und ihre Bewegungen wurden unregelmäßig. Immer schneller bewegte sie sich auf ihren Fingern bis sie den Kopf nach hinten warf und ihm ihre Kehle darbot. Er konnte fast schon fühlen wie sie sich um ihre Finger zusammenzog und wieder entspannte. Wieder zog sie sich zusammen. Er fühlte sie um seinen Schwanz. Merlin er konnte es FÜHLEN! Er war in diesem Moment in ihr obwohl sie mindestens vier Meter trennten.

Die Adern an seinem Hals traten hervor als er so heftig abspritzte, dass er Mühe hatte sich nicht komplett gehen zu lassen. Stattdessen fixierte er sie und suchte ihren Blick. Als sich ihre Augen trafen, kam er direkt noch einmal und seine Hüfte ruckte nach oben. Er starrte sie an während er kam und ihr gefiel es. Gebannt beobachtete sie ihn und ihre Brust hob und senkte sich hektisch. Langsam zog sie ihre Finger zurück und leckte sie ab. Er knurrte sie an. Sie lächelte lasziv. Sie beobachtete weiter sein Gesicht, als wäre er außergewöhnlich faszinierend, und dann holte sie einen kleinen Spiegel aus ihrer Tasche. Schnell zauberte Snape alle verräterischen Spuren der letzten verruchten- Minuten? Stunden? – weg. Als er wieder aufsah, sah er wie der Spiegel langsam auf ihn zu schwebte. Verwirrt nahm er ihn und besah sich sein Gesicht.

Ein Eimer Eiswasser hätte dieselbe Wirkung erzielt. FUCK! Seine Augen waren golden und seine Fänge voll ausgefahren! Verdammt! Wieso hatte er nicht bemerkt, dass sein Tier ebenso mit von der Partie gewesen war wie er? Es saß direkt unter seiner Haut und war begierig mit der kleinen Hexe zu spielen. Erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass der Käfig verschwunden war. Wie war das möglich? In all den Jahren…all den Jahren! war es seinem Tier nie gelungen aus dem Käfig auszubrechen. Und jetzt? Jetzt war er einfach nicht mehr da! Jeden Moment konnte es ausbrechen. Schockiert blickte er zu Granger hinüber und sie beobachtete ihn immer noch mit schiefgelegtem Kopf. Er musterte sie. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht mit ihrem Gesicht. Aber was? Dann viel es ihm ein. Sie hatte keine Angst! Wieso nicht? Er sah nun weiß Merlin nicht gerade nett aus mit den Katzenaugen und den Reißzähnen die aus seinem Mund ragten. Schnell blickte er sich in der Klasse um; aber alle Schüler waren über ihre Tränke gebeugt. Er musste sich stark konzentrieren um wieder sein normales Aussehen anzunehmen. Als das geschafft war, ließ er den Spiegel zurück zu seiner verruchten kleinen Schülerin schweben und nahm den Stillezauber von der Klasse. Keine zwei Sekunden später war die Stunde zu Ende. Alle sprangen auf und verstauten schnell ihre Sachen um die Kerker, und damit auch ihn, so schnell wie möglich zu verlassen. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er wie niemand anderes als Miss Hermine Granger noch schnell in ihrem Trank rührte. Er konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen. (Hoffentlich sah es keiner!) Trotz allem konnte seine kluge kleine Hexe nicht gehen, ohne den Trank fertig gebraut zu haben. Wie machte sie das nur? Er sah zu ihr hinüber und als sie in der Tür stand, wandte sie sich zu ihm um, grinste verschlagen und flüsterte: „Einen schönen Tag noch Professor. Und auch dir…Kätzchen." Daraufhin drehte sie sich leise lachend um und schloss die Tür. Wie der letzte Depp auf Erden stand Severus Snape allein in seinem Klassenzimmer und blickte ihr mit offenem Mund nach. Hatte sie…hatte sie das gerade tatsächlich gesagt? WUSSTE sie etwa was er war? Und wenn ja…WOHER verfluchte Scheiße nochmal? Langsam ging er auf ihren Trank zu um zu sehen ob sie, wie immer, eine hervorragende Arbeit geleistet hatte. Er beugte sich darüber und roch daran. Sofort prallte er zurück und machte ein paar schnelle Schritte nach hinten. Sie hatte den Trank verändert! Er…ROCH falsch. Aber himmlisch…einfach himmlisch! Nur nach was? Er überlegte angestrengt und sein Blick wandte sich nach innen. Sein Tier wälzte sich glückselig hin und her und schnurrte ohrenbetäubend. Snape fing prustend an zu lachen. Jetzt war er sich sicher, dass Hermine Granger, die definitiv klügste kleine Hexe der ganzen verdammten Schule, ganz genau wusste was er war und auch welcher Art sein Tier angehörte. Katzenminze…KATZENMINZE! Er konnte es einfach nicht fassen…


	5. Chapter 5

XXX

So hier endlich das nächste Kapitel. :) Ich hoffe dass es euch gefällt und bitte das Reviewn nicht vergessen. Danke ;D

xoxo

lewdprincess

XXX

Hermine stand noch eine Weile an der verschlossenen Tür und wartete. Als sie Snape laut loslachen hörte, war sie sich sicher, dass er ihren Trank untersucht hatte und auf die Katzenminze gestoßen war. Sie hatte nur geraten und war sich nicht sicher ob es funktionieren würde, aber er war ja schließlich zur Hälfte eine Katze und Katzen mochten Katzenminze. Sein Lachen immer noch im Ohr machte sie sich glücklich auf den Weg in den Astronomieturm. Sie wollte nicht zu spät zu Wahrsagen kommen. Als sie den Raum betrat und sich einen Weg durch all die Kissen, Kristallkugeln und Schüler auf dem Boden zu Harry bahnte bemerkte sie wie Professor Trelawney sie seltsam ansah. Andererseits konnte sie auch gar nicht anders als seltsam zu gucken.

„Wo warst du denn so lang? Ich dachte schon du willst auch schwänzen, so wie Ron mal wieder." begrüßte Harry sie. Ron fehlte tatsächlich. Hermine konnte sich eigentlich an keine einzige Stunde Wahrsagen erinnern an der Ron teilgenommen hätte. Wahrscheinlich traf er sich mit irgendeinem Mädchen. Kopfschüttelnd und vor sich hin lächelnd setzte sie sich zu ihm. „Nein es ist alles in Ordnung. Ich habe nur versehentlich ein falsches Kraut in meinen Trank gemischt und habe deshalb etwas länger gebraucht." Harry sah sie verständnislos an. Dann seufzte er. „Ich werde wohl nie verstehen wie dir das alles so wichtig sein kann. Für nichts auf der Welt würde ich länger in Zaubertränke bleiben als unbedingt nötig. Snape ist einfach ein Arsch…auch wenn er heute mal etwas erträglicher war. Hast du seinen roten Kopf gesehen als die Stunde aus war? Ich frage mich was ihn so aufgeregt hat. Naja kann uns auch egal sein solang er uns keine Hauspunkte abzieht, was meinst du Hermine?"

Sobald Harry angefangen hatte zu erzählen war Hermine gedanklich wieder in die Kerker gehuscht. Heute war wohl der mit Abstand beste Zaubertrankunterricht aller Zeiten gewesen. Sie rief sich Snapes Gesicht in Erinnerung als sie angefangen hatte sich selbst zu berühren. Den Schock den sein Gesicht gezeigt hatte und gleich darauf die kaum zügelbare Lust. Ihr war gleich aufgefallen, dass auch seine Hand keineswegs mehr auf dem Tisch war. Sie hatte die verräterischen Bewegungen seines Arms gesehen und hatte sich nur allzu gut vorstellen können was seine Hand gerade tat. Er hatte sie keine Sekunde lang aus den Augen gelassen und Hermine konnte beobachten wie seine Züge sich verändertet hatten.

Ganz allmählich wurde sein Gesicht immer markanter. Sie hatte aufgekeucht als seine Augen golden wurden. Es hatte sie so unfassbar angeturnt, dass sie ihre Hüfte nicht mehr stillhalten konnte. Am liebsten wäre sie vor ihm auf den Tisch geklettert und hätte ihn angefleht es ihr zu besorgen. Sie konnte es sich nicht erklären aber sobald sie den Professor auch nur gesehen hatte wollte sie ihn nur noch besteigen. Selbst jetzt im Moment wurde sie wieder feucht und konnte es nicht erwarten bis sie endlich aus diesem verfluchten Klassenzimmer raus kam nur um es sich irgendwo selbst zu machen. Als sie sich daran erinnerte wie Snapes Fangzähne aufblitzten als er sie anknurrte hielt sie es nicht mehr aus. „Ja Harry ich bin ganz deiner Meinung…bitte entschuldige mich bei Professor Trelawney aber mir ist irgendwie nicht gut. Ich werde mal zu Madame Pomfrey gehen."

„Alles klar. Soll ich dich vielleicht begleiten?" bot er ihr mit besorgter Miene an. „Nein nein brauchst du nicht. Alles in Ordnung. Wahrscheinlich hab ich einfach nur was Falsches gegessen oder so. Wir sehen uns später." Und damit ließ sie einen ziemlich verdutzten Harry zurück und flüchtete so schnell sie konnte aus dem Raum. Sie musste so schnell wie möglich einen leeren Raum finden um sich Erleichterung zu verschaffen. Alles in ihrem Kopf drehte sich nur noch um ihren Lehrer. _Verdammt!_ Wie hatte es so weit kommen können? Sie wollte sich nicht so fühlen und kam doch nicht dagegen an. Ihr ganzer Körper schmerzte vor Verlangen. Beim Laufen konnte sie spüren wie ihre feuchten Schamlippen aneinander rieben und ihre Nippel waren immer noch steif. Alles fühlte sich überempfindlich an.

Sie war so mit sich selbst beschäftigt dass sie nicht darauf achtete wo sie hinlief und prompt in Jemanden hinein raste. Sie knallte gegen den Unbekannten und wäre gestürzt, hätte dieser sie nicht festgehalten. Erschrocken blickte sie auf und wollte sich entschuldigen, da wurde sie herumgewirbelt und mit dem Rücken an die Mauer gedonnert. Ein Körper presste sich mit aller Kraft an ihren und nagelte sie somit an die Wand. Sie wollte protestieren da hörte sie eine Stimme direkt an ihrem Ohr. „Sie sollten im Unterricht sein Miss Granger und nicht wie ein kopfloses Huhn durch die Kerker rasen. Was genau suchen Sie hier unten? Ihr Unterricht bei mir ist für Heute beendet wenn ich mich recht entsinne."

Seine Stimme ließ sie erschaudern. Jedes einzelne Haar in ihrem Nacken stellte sich auf und sie konnte ein leises verzweifeltes Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken. „Offensichtlich haben Sie keine Lust mir zu antworten." Er betonte das Wort Lust auf eine Weise die sie erzittern ließ. Sie öffnete die Augen und wollte ihn ansehen. Sein Gesicht war direkt neben ihrem daher konnte sie ihn nicht vollends anblicken. Alles was sie sah war sein Profil. Er musste bemerkt haben dass sie ihn ansah denn er drehte leicht den Kopf und ihre Augen trafen sich. Sie waren von strahlendem Gold und die Pupille war die einer Katze. Als er die Lippen zu einem Grinsen verzog erblickte sie seine Fänge. Ihr Atem beschleunigte sich und sie stöhnte wieder auf.

Snape's Blick wanderte bei ihrem Stöhnen zu ihren Lippen. Sie presste sich ihm entgegen. Sie musste einfach mehr von ihm spüren. „Gefällt Ihnen was sie sehen Miss Granger? Ich muss Ihnen wohl nicht erklären dass es äußerst unklug von Ihnen wa,r mir, nachdem was Sie sich in meinem Unterricht erlaubt haben, in die Arme zu laufen?" Als er geendet hatte beugte er sich zu ihrem Hals und biss leicht hinein. Sofort stöhnte sie wieder und presste sich noch enger an ihn.

Ihre Geduld war am Ende. Sie wollte ihn so sehr dass sie es kaum noch aushielt. Sie schubste ihn von sich weg, drehte sich um und öffnete mit Hilfe ihres Zauberstabs die nächstbeste Tür in der Nähe. Snape hatte währenddessen nichts gesagt oder getan sondern beobachtete sie nur mit schief gelegtem Kopf und diesem unfassbar anbetungswürdigem Grinsen. Er sah mehr denn je wie eine Katze aus. Er versuchte nicht mal sein transformiertes Gesicht vor ihr zu verstecken und es machte sie umso mehr an.

Ohne zu überlegen ging sie auf ihn zu, packte ihn grob an seinem Umhang und zerrte ihn hinter sich her in das leerstehende Klassenzimmer. Dann drehte sie sich um und knallte die Tür zu. In dem Moment in dem die Tür ins Schloss krachte wurde sie auch schon von hinten gepackt und dagegen gedrückt. „Verschließ die Tür mit einem Zauber!" Sein Knurren war kaum zu verstehen. Er hatte Mühe zu sprechen da seine Zähne im Weg waren. Keuchend gehorchte sie ihm. Er packte ihre Handgelenke und hielt sie mit einer Hand über ihrem Kopf gefangen. Sie war ihm komplett ausgeliefert, gefangen zwischen dem Holz und seinem Körper. „Verflucht noch mal Miss Granger ich halte das keine Sekunde länger aus! Sie treiben mich in den Wahnsinn! Die ganze Zeit kann ich nur daran denken Sie zu ficken. Ich will Sie unter mir festnageln und so lang in Sie stoßen, bis Sie meinen Namen schreien! Sie haben keine Ahnung was Sie mit ihren Taten angestellt haben! Sie wissen was ich bin?"

Bei seinen Erläuterungen was er alles mit ihr machen wollte fing sie an noch lauter zu keuchen. Sie war inzwischen so nass dass es ihr an den Innenseiten ihrer Schenkel hinunterlief. Er hatte sie noch nicht berührt und trotzdem zog sich ihre Scheide bereits rhythmisch zusammen. Sie konnte ihm nicht antworten, daher nickte sie nur leicht. Ein verzweifeltes Knurren war zu hören und er presste sich mit seinem ganzen Körper gegen sie. Sie konnte seine Erregung fühlen als er sich an sie presste. „Und sie haben sich dennoch dazu entschlossen mich zu provozieren?" Wieder konnte sie nur leicht nicken. Ihre Lippen teilten sich und sie keuchte gegen das Holz. Noch nie hatte sie sich so gefühlt. Sie war so verflucht scharf, es wäre ihr mittlerweile sogar egal wenn hundert Leute zugesehen hätten. „Dann tragen Sie verflucht noch mal auch die Konsequenzen!" und mit diesen Worten ließ er ihre Handgelenke loß, packte mit der einen Hand ihre Haare, fasste mit der anderen nach vorn unter ihre Bluse, legte ihren Nacken frei und biss hinein.

Hermine kam auf der Stelle. Alles in ihr zog sich zusammen. Sie warf den Kopf zurück und stöhnte laut und ungezügelt. Es tat weh aber der Schmerz fachte ihre Lust nur noch mehr an. Snape's Biss hatte etwas Absolutes. Als wäre es lebensnotwendig für ihn. Er knurrte an ihrer Haut, hob sie hoch und trug sie zum Lehrertisch. Er setzte sie ab und sah ihr direkt in die Augen. Mit vor Lust verschleiertem Blick sah sie ihn an und lehnte sich verführerisch zurück. Sie legte den Kopf lasziv in den Nacken und bedeutete ihm zu ihr zu kommen. Snape war sofort wieder an ihr und fuhr mit der Zunge an ihrem Hals entlang nach unten. Er fuhr mit den Händen unter die Bluse und machte ihren BH auf. Dann zerriss er die Bluse und legte ihre Brüste frei.

„Perfekt!" stieß er hervor und leckte sich über die Lippen. Hermine sah ihm zu und konnte nicht fassen wie jemand nur so schön und gefährlich zugleich aussehen konnte. Er war definitiv nicht nur eine Hauskatze. Was auch immer sich in ihm verbarg, es war ein durch und durch gefährliches Raubtier. Sie hätte Angst haben müssen aber die hatte sie nicht. _Er wird mir nie wehtun_. Kaum hatte sie das gedacht wusste sie auch schon dass es die Wahrheit war. Sie spreizte die Beine und zog ihn dazwischen. Sie wollte ihn spüren. Seine Haut auf ihrer, seine Hände auf ihrem Körper und seinen Schwanz tief in ihr versunken.

Ungeduldig riss sie ihm den Umhang von den Schultern während er eine Hand zwischen ihre Schenkel wandern ließ und ohne Vorwarnung tief mit zwei Fingern in sie eindrang. „Merlin Jaaaaaaaahhhhh!..." Hermine schloss die Augen und vergaß alles um sich herum. Der einzige Grund warum sie noch aufrecht saß war der, dass Snape sie im Rücken stützte. Sie bewegte ihre Hüften schamlos vor und zurück um noch mehr Reibung zu erzeugen.

Auch Snape hielt es kaum noch aus. Ohne dass sie etwas gesehen oder gehört hatte waren ihre Klamotten verschwunden. Nun…bis auf ihr Höschen. Sie sah an sich hinunter und konnte seinen Fingern zusehen wie sie immer wieder in sie eindrangen. Er nahm einen weiteren dazu und krümmte sie in ihr. Mit der anderen Hand nahm er ihr Höschen und zog es nach oben. Der Stoff zog sich zu einem schmalen Strang zusammen und rieb an ihrem Kitzler. Snape traf den einen Punkt in ihr und Hermine schrie seinen Namen als sie kam. Immer und immer wieder kontrahierten ihre Muskeln und ihre Klitoris pulsierte. Es schien nie enden zu wollen. Snape beugte sich zu ihr hinunter und zwickte sie zwischen Hals und Schulter. Sie spürte wie seine scharfen Zähne über ihre Haut kratzten und riss die Augen auf. Snape zog den Kopf zurück und sah sie an. Alles an ihm schrie nach Sex. Er zitterte förmlich vor kaum zu bändigender Kraft und hatte sichtlich Mühe sich zurück zu halten. Die Fänge voll ausgefahren und gefletscht, die Augen wild blickend auf sie geheftet stand er in all seiner Pracht vor ihr. Ohne den Blickkontakt zu unterbrechen griff sie mit einer Hand nach seinem Penis.

Snape biss die Zähne zusammen und stieß mit der Hüfte nach vorn kaum als sie ihn berührt hatte. „Fuck Hermine! Mach das noch mal und ich kann für nichts mehr garantieren!"

Wieder fasste sie nach ihm und hielt ihn fest. Langsam, ganz langsam ließ sie ihre Hand auf und ab gleiten. Er war ganz feucht von den Lusttropfen die sich gebildet hatten. Sie hörte das leise Flutschen als sie seinen stahlharten pulsierenden Penis rieb. Snape musste sich mit beiden Händen am Tisch abstützen um stehen zu bleiben. Sein Gesicht war direkt neben ihrem als er keuchend immer wieder in ihre Hand stieß. „Merlin! Ich hab so lang genau darauf gewartet. Du fühlst dich so verflucht gut an! Sogar noch besser als in meinen Träumen und glaub mir ich habe von dir geträumt!" seine Worte wurden immer abgehackter während er immer schneller zustieß.

Auch Hermine war wieder mehr als nur feucht. Während er sprach fasste sie sich selbst an und begann sich im gleichen Rhythmus zu streicheln wie er in ihre Hand stieß. „Ich habe auch von dir geträumt Severus." Antwortete sie ihm keuchend. „Sag ihn noch mal! Meinen Namen! Sag ihn!" Sein Tonfall ließ keinen Ungehorsam zu. „Severus fass mich an! Bitte Severus!"

Mit einem Aufbrüllen das nichts menschliches mehr an sich hatte riss er ihre Hand von seinem Schwanz, packte sie an beiden Seiten ihrer Hüfte und fiel komplett über sie her. Er küsste sie und drang mit einem einzigen tiefen Stoß in sie ein. Sie schrien beide auf und er begann sofort sich zu bewegen. Hermine hielt sich an ihm fest um den Halt nicht zu verlieren und mit jedem Stoß den er tiefer in sie eindrang krallte sie ihm ihre Nägel in den Rücken. das Gefühl wie er sie ausfüllte war überwältigend. All ihre Empfundungen bündelten sich an der Stelle an der er in sie eindrang. Sie spürte wie ihr Körper sich um ihn herum dehnte um ihn vollends aufzunehmen. Sein Schwanz war hart und heiß und traf immer wieder genau den richtigen Punkt in ihr. Er küsste sie wieder. Wild und besitzergreifend. Seine Zunge drang zwischen ihre Lippen und sie spürte seine Zähne an ihren Lippen.

Sie ritzten sie etwas auf, was sie begrüßte. Noch nie hatte sie etwas derart animalisches erlebt. Sie konnte fühlen wie sich das Tier unter seiner Haut bewegte. Seine Hände auf ihren Hüften krallten sich in ihr Fleisch um sie an Ort und Stelle zu halten während er in sie hämmerte. Sie würde mit Sicherheit blaue Flecken davontragen aber das war ihr egal. „Severus…..hah….bitte hör nicht auf!...hah…Merlin FUCK! JA!" ihr Orgasmus kam herangerollt wie eine verdammte Flutwelle. Sie ließ alle Selbstbeherrschung fahren. Ungezügelt ließ sie sich davontragen und stöhnte laut. In ihrer Ekstase griff sie ihrem Lehrer in den Nacken und biss nun ihrerseits in seinen Hals.

Alles an Snape versteifte sich augenblicklich und mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Knurren verlor er sich vollends. Immer und immer wieder versenkte er sich in ihr bis er dachte er würde den Verstand verlieren. Er presste sein Gesicht an ihre Halsbeuge und spritzte so hart ab dass es fast wehtat. Immer wieder ergoss er sich in sie bis er am ganzen Leib zitterte.

Und dann ließ Severus Snape zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben loß…

Hermine spürte wie er sich in sie ergoss und hielt ihn fest als er kurz darauf über ihr zusammenbrach. „Severus…?" fragte sie außer Atem. Zuerst war sie erschrocken aber dann bemerkte sie die Veränderung und Faszination vertrieb ihren Schrecken. Auf seinem ganzen Körper breitete sich rabenschwarzes Fell aus. Sein Körper wuchs von Sekunde zu Sekunde und nahm nach und nach die Formen einer gigantischen Katze an. Seine Hände und Füße wurden zu Tatzen und über seinem Hintern wuchs ein Schwanz. Immer schneller vollzog sich die Verwandlung und währenddessen rutschte er von Hermine runter und auf den Boden vor dem Tisch. Keine Minute später lag vor Hermine, die völlig verdutzt und immer noch splitterfasernackt auf dem Tisch hockte, ein riesiger, wunderschöner und rabenschwarzer Löwe.

„Severus?" versuchte sie es noch einmal aber er reagierte nicht. Sie stieg vom Tisch und kauerte sich neben das imposante Tier. Er schlief. Hermine konnte nicht anders und musste lachen. Sie streckte eine Hand aus und berührte das seidige Fell. _Es hat die gleiche Farbe wie seine Haare wenn er ein Mensch ist. _Fasziniert vergrub sie die Hände in seiner Mähne und zuckte leicht zusammen als der Löwe zu schnurren begann. Erst dachte sie er sei aufgewacht als sich die Katze um ihren Körper schlang aber sie schien nur sichergehen zu wollen, dass Hermine in der Nähe war. Selbst im Schlaf.

So sah sich Hermine inmitten eines leeren Klassenzimmers sitzen mit einem riesigen pechschwarzen Löwen um sich herum der selig schnurrend schlief. _Worauf habe ich mich da nur eingelassen _dachte sie und streichelte kopfschüttelnd sein wunderschönes Fell.


	6. Chapter 6

Sie war eingeschlafen. Severus erwachte und wusste im ersten Moment nicht wo er sich befand. Er hob den Kopf und wunderte sich über die veränderte Perspektive. Dann erst bemerkte er die junge Frau die auf ihm lag. Er sah auf sie herab und wieder wunderte er sich. Er konnte alles sehen. Jedes einzelne feine Haar auf ihren Armen. Jeden Sonnenstrahl der sich in ihren Haaren verfing und es in den schönsten Brauntönen schimmern ließ. Sie lag friedlich schlafend auf einer kuschelig aussehenden schwarzen Decke. Hatte sie die herbei gezaubert? Er beobachtete sie noch ein Weilchen wie sie so ruhig und vertrauensvoll an ihn gelehnt schlief. Erst dann bemerkte er dass sich die Decke auf der sie lag bewegte. Das war allerdings seltsam. Er drehte den Kopf noch etwas weiter um die Decke genauer in Augenschein zu nehmen und sah dass es überhaupt keine Decke war.

Das worauf Hermine lag war ein riesiger Körper. Er hatte sich um die Frau geschlungen als wollte er sie beschützen. Sie lag am Bauch der Kreatur, um sich herum vier große Tatzen. Snape wollte sich bewegen und sofort bewegte sich auch der schwarze Körper. _Das konnte doch wohl nicht… _Doch! Dieser große elegante Katzenkörper war seiner! Snape versuchte die aufkommende Panik zu unterdrücken. Nur weil Hermine auf ihm lag schaffte er es nicht durchzudrehen. _Was zur Hölle…?_ Was war passiert? Er erinnerte sich daran dass sie ihn im Flur fast umgerannt hatte.

Er hatte ihren Körper an seinem gespürt und konnte nicht mehr klar denken. Im nächsten Moment hatte er sich auch schon wie ein wildes Tier auf sie gestürzt. Der Löwe in seinem Kopf hatte aufgebrüllt und wollte sie besitzen. Snape hatte sich nicht genug unter Kontrolle um gegen den Drang des Löwen anzukämpfen. Er wollte…nein er musste sie einfach haben. Er erinnerte sich dunkel daran nicht sonderlich sanft zu ihr gewesen zu sein. Aber sie hatte es genossen. Konnte das sein? Konnte es tatsächlich möglich sein dass sie keine Angst vor ihm gehabt hatte? Ein Bild in seinem Kopf…Hermine saß auf dem Tisch und bedeutete ihm zu ihr zu kommen. Das war der Augenblick in welchem er sich selbst verloren hatte. All seine Gedanken, und auch die des Löwen, hatten sich nur noch um sie gedreht.

Er wollte sie fühlen, schmecken, sie nie mehr loslassen. Bei der Erinnerung daran knurrte er leise. _Verdammt!_ Snape hatte schon wieder vergessen dass er ja im Körper des Löwen feststeckte. Er suchte nach der mentalen Signatur des Tieres und fand sie. Der Löwe hatte nur Augen für Hermine. Er beobachtete wie sie schlief und Snape konnte spüren wie der Löwe sich öffnete. _Nein! Tu das nicht! _Sein Löwe reagierte nicht auf ihn. Snape versuchte mit aller Kraft zu ihm durchzudringen und unwillig reagierte das Tier. „Zu spät" knurrte der Löwe in ihrer beider Kopf. „Ich habe sie gewählt und nichts was du dummer Mensch tust wird etwas daran ändern können!" Snape sah verzweifelt zu wie sich ein goldener Schimmer um seinen und Hermines Körper legte.

Langsam verdichtete sich der Zauber und ein dickes silbernes Band entwickelte sich. Es verband Severus' Seele mit der des Löwen und endete bei Hermine. Snape brüllte vor Wut und wollte sich freikämpfen aber er hatte keine Macht in seinem eigenen Kopf. „Jetzt weißt du wie ich mich all die Jahre gefühlt habe! Eingesperrt in einen Käfig hast du mich! Egal wie schmerzhaft es für mich gewesen ist du hast es ignoriert. Wie oft habe ich nach dir gerufen, dich gebeten mich frei zu lassen! Doch du hast mich nicht erhört. Erst als diese junge Frau dort aufgetaucht ist und ich sie erkannt habe fand ich die Kraft zu kämpfen. Jetzt ist der Käfig zerstört und ich werde nicht zulassen, dass du ihn wieder erschaffst! Niemals…" Das letzte Wort hallte in Snape's Kopf wie ein bedrohliches Knurren. Der Löwe hatte seinen Standpunkt klar gemacht. Selbst wenn er gewollt hätte, Snape hätte im Moment rein gar nichts tun können.

Panisch versuchte er wieder die Kontrolle über seinen Körper zu erlangen und wollte aufstehen. Zu seiner Überraschung ließ ihn der Löwe gewähren. Langsam, ganz langsam begann Snape aufzustehen und versuchte Hermine nicht zu wecken. Er erinnerte sich daran dass er ein Zauberer war (wie hatte er das vergessen können?) und formte in seinen Gedanken einen Zauber der Hermine wieder bekleidete und ließ sie hinter sich her schweben. Erst einmal musste er zurück in seine Höhle…äh Gemächer. Dort würden sie sicher sein. Vorsichtig stand Snape auf und ging ungelenk zur Tür. Vier anstatt zwei Beine waren um einiges schwerer zu sortieren.

Er hörte ein grollendes Lachen in seinem Kopf und schnaubte genervt. All die Jahre hatte er zwar gewusst dass der Löwe da war und auch dass er nicht glücklich war in seinem Käfig, aber er hatte verflucht nochmal nie mit ihm gesprochen! Noch nie hatte er auch nur ein Wort von ihm gehört. Wieso jetzt? Es fühlte sich seltsam an jemanden in seinem Kopf zu haben der auch noch mit einem sprach. Als würde er wahnsinnig werden. „Es ist nicht nur dein Kopf sondern auch meiner vergiss das nicht. Ich kann deine Gedanken hören und du könntest auch die meinen hören wenn du es denn wolltest" „Halt den Mund! Ich muss mich konzentrieren und du behinderst mich dabei! Verzieh dich in eine Ecke und … tu was Löwen tun oder so! Ich habe jetzt keine Zeit mich mit dir auseinander zu setzen! Schlimm genug dass ich in der Gestalt eines Löwen irgendwie durch die Schule kommen muss ohne bemerkt zu werden!" Als Snape spürte wie sich der Löwe amüsiert zurückzog entspannte er sich etwas. Er hatte die Tür geöffnet und spähte den Flur hinunter. Es war niemand zu sehen. _Gut also los. _Geschmeidig trat er aus dem Klassenzimmer und verfiel in einen schnellen Trab.

Er konnte spüren wie Hermine hinter ihm herflog. _Hoffentlich sieht das keiner! _Es würde einige Fragen aufwerfen wenn irgendjemand sehen würde wie ein schwarzer Löwe durch die Flure trabte und eine Schülerin hinter ihm her schwebte. An jeder Ecke hielt Snape an uns blickte erst in den nächsten Flur bevor er weiterhastete. Nach einer halben Ewigkeit stand er endlich vor seinen Privaträumen. Das Adrenalin jagte immer noch durch seine Adern und ließ seine Flanken beben. Nach einem letzten prüfenden Blick in beide Richtungen öffnete er mit Hilfe eines stummen Befehls die Tür und trat ein. Erst als er Hermine auf seinem Bett abgelegt hatte und überprüft hatte ob seine Tür auch abgeschlossen war erlaubte er sich tief durchzuatmen und sich zu entspannen.

_Was jetzt? _Unruhig tigerte er vor dem Kamin auf und ab und wusste nicht weiter. Wie sollte er wieder seine menschliche Gestalt annehmen? So konnte er wohl kaum durch Hogwarts laufen, geschweige denn unterrichten. Er hatte von klein auf gelernt wie er seine tierische Seite unterdrücken konnte. Seine beiden Eltern hatten sich selbst an ihre Tiere verloren. Er hatte solch eine Angst davor dass ihm dasselbe Schicksal blühte, dass er schon als kleines Kind angefangen hatte einen stabilen Käfig zu bauen. Damals war sein Löwe natürlich noch nicht ausgewachsen gewesen. Er hatte seit er sich erinnern konnte ein kleines verspieltes Löwenbaby in seinem Kopf gehabt das den ganzen Tag nur an spielen und schmusen dachte. Aber es würde wachsen und an Kraft gewinnen.

Snape wusste das und schob sein Mitgefühl beiseite als er es hinter dicken Gitterstäben wegsperrte. Diese Gitterstäbe schützten ihn. Aber sie verhinderten auch dass er mit dem Tier in Kontakt kam und somit hatte er sich nie verwandeln können. Er vermisste es nicht. Nie. Er vermisste nicht zu erfahren wie es war den Wind in seinem Fell zu spüren wenn er durch die Wälder rannte. Er vermisste es nicht auf die Jagd zu gehen und das Adrenalin zu spüren. Er vermisste es nicht seine kraftvollen Glieder zu strecken und die Sonne auf seinem Pelz zu fühlen. Schließlich konnte man nichts vermissen was man nicht kannte! All die Jahre hatte Snape erfolgreich sein Tier verleugnet.

ER war nicht schwach gewesen. ER hatte sich nicht verloren. Nicht so wie seine Eltern die ihn allein ließen. Snape würde sich sein Leben nicht durch eine verdammte Genmutation verderben lassen! Mit jedem Jahr das verging lernte er mehr und mehr wie er die stabilsten Zauber um den Löwen flechten konnte. Er hatte seinen Abschluss mit Bravour bestanden (Bis auf Verwandlung aber das zählte bei ihm nicht) und hatte sogar eine Anstellung in Hogwarts ergattert. Nicht ein einziges Mal hatte der Löwe die Oberhand gewonnen und mit den Jahren vergaß er fast dass er ein geborener Gestaltwandler war.

Keiner in der Schule wusste über seine wahre Natur Bescheid. Nie hätte er sonst hier arbeiten dürfen. Vielleicht wenn sein Tier eine Amsel oder ein Kaninchen gewesen wäre, aber ein schwarzer Löwe? Niemals. _Verflucht verflucht verflucht! _Snape war so damit beschäftigt zu verzweifeln, dass er den telepathischen Ruf in seinem Kopf erst hörte als er quasi angeschrien wurde. **_SEVERUS! Jetzt hören Sie endlich mit dem Gejammer auf und kommen sofort in mein Büro! Ich muss mit Ihnen sprechen und ja! Sie können sich auf einen gewaltigen Anschiss gefasst machen mein Lieber! _**Snape zuckte zusammen und wäre es möglich gewesen dann hätte man eben dabei zusehen können wie ein Löwe sehr blass wurde.

Das war Dumbledore. Und er wusste offenbar was vor sich ging. Er würde seine Stelle als Lehrer verlieren und damit seinen Lebensinhalt. Er hatte dabei versagt sein Tier unter Kontrolle zu halten. Und kaum war die Katze aus dem Sack, da verband sie sich auch noch mit einer Schülerin. (Was auch seine Schuld gewesen war; und nur weil er die Finger nicht von ihr hatte lassen können!) Und jetzt hatte Dumbledore es IRGENDWIE herausgefunden und würde seinen riesigen Katzenarsch vor die Tür setzen. **_Jetzt bewegen Sie ihren Hintern gefälligst in Ihren Kamin! Der Tee wird kalt! _**Resigniert ließ Snape den Kopf hängen und sprang durch seinen Kamin direkt in Dumbledore's Büro. Vor einigen Jahren hatten sie einen direkten Zugang angelegt, als er angefangen hatte für Dumbledore bei Voldemort zu spionieren.

„Ah Severus. Das hat ja ziemlich lange gedauert. Wie ich sehe befinden Sie sich in einer…nun ja…sagen wir mal etwas komplizierten Lage." Severus stand nur vor dem älteren Zauberer und wartete ergeben darauf dass man ihn rauswarf. Dumbledore beugte sich vor und sah ihm direkt in die Augen. Sein Gesicht keine zwei Zentimeter vom Maul des Löwen entfernt. „Mein sehr geehrter Löwe, wären Sie so gütig und nehmen Ihre Katzengestalt zurück? Ich kann durchaus nachvollziehen dass es sehr angenehm für Sie sein muss endlich frei zu sein; aber es erschwert doch die Kommunikation mit ihrem zweiten Ich erheblich."

Snape verstand zuerst nicht was Dumbledore versuchte ihm mitzuteilen aber dann bemerkte er dass er nicht mit ihm sprach. Der Löwe musterte den anderen Zauberer abschätzig. Dann drehte er sich zu Snape um (falls man sich in einem Kopf umdrehen konnte) und wieder hörte Snape die dunkle Stimme durch seinen Kopf hallen. „Ich werde dich wieder deine menschliche Gestalt annehmen lassen. Unter einer Bedingung! Kein Käfig mehr! Nie wieder! Ich bin und war schon immer ein Teil von dir und ich werde es nicht zulassen dass du mich weiter wie ein dummes Tier behandelst das eingesperrt werden muss! Hast du das verstanden?" Snape konnte kaum fassen was er da hörte. Er würde wieder menschlich sein! Merlin sei Dank. Da er jetzt mit seinem Löwen sprechen konnte würde ein Käfig wohl nichtmehr nötig sein, überlegte Snape und kaum hatte er zu Ende gedacht, da begann der Löwe auch schon zufrieden zu schnurren und nahm seine Gestalt zurück.

Es war ein seltsames Gefühl. Als würde Snape in sich selbst gezogen. Es tat nicht weh aber war auch nicht angenehm. Kurz darauf stand er wieder in Menschengestalt vor Dumbledore und hatte das Gefühl etwas verloren zu haben. Er suchte sofort in seinem Kopf nach dem Löwen und war beruhig ihn entspannt in einer Ecke liegend vorzufinden. Dumbledore räusperte sich vernehmlich und erst jetzt viel Snape auf, dass er seit mindestens zwei Minuten ohne ein Wort zu sagen in Dumbledore's Büro stand. Und das nackt.

Schnell zauberte er sich seine Klamotten herbei und schämte sich etwas. „Sie….Sie wollten mich sprechen Professor?" Fragte Snape kleinlaut. „Nun in der Tat mein Lieber. Bitte setzen Sie sich. Etwas Tee?" Snape war unfassbar verunsichert ob der ganzen Szenerie. Widerwillig setzte er sich auf einen der schrecklich flauschigen und quietschbunten Sessel die in einem Halbkreis um den Kamin herum verteilt waren. Kaum hatte er sich gesetzt und seine Hand berührte den weichen Stoff war Snape vollkommen von diesem Gefühl eingenommen.

Verträumt streichelte er über die unfassbar weiche Lehne seines Sessels. Er hätte ewig so dasitzen können und den Sessel streicheln können wenn Dumbledore nicht schallend angefangen hätte zu lachen. „Wie ich sehe sind Sie noch nicht allzu vertraut mit Ihren kätzischen Empfindungen." Verwirrt blickte Snape auf. „Meinen was?" „Nun mein Lieber dann will ich Ihnen mal etwas erklären. Sie sind ein Gestaltwandler. Das dürfte Ihnen bewusst sein. Und Sie haben Jahrzehnte lang das Tier in sich unterdrückt. Folglich haben Sie es erfolgreich vermieden dass Sie ihre menschliche Seite verlieren, haben allerdings auch nie ihre tierische kennengelernt. Katzen mögen alles was weich ist. Was erklärt wieso Sie nicht aufhören können den Sessel zu streicheln…" Dumbledore hob vielsagend eine Augenbraue und Snape zog die Hand vom Stoff als hätte er sich verbrannt.

„Nun…was jetzt Professor? Anscheinend wissen Sie bereits was passiert ist. Wann soll ich meine Räumlichkeiten verlassen?" Snape versuchte bei der Vorstellung die Schule zu verlassen -_Und sie…ich werde sterben wenn ich sie verlassen muss- _nicht in Panik zu geraten. Wie erstarrt saß er im Sessel und wartete auf sein Urteil. „Wieso sollten Sie Ihre Räumlichkeiten verlassen? Gefällt es Ihnen nicht mehr in den Kerkern? Nun wir finden schon etwas dass Ihnen mehr…zusagt. Jetzt wo Ihr Löwe endlich frei ist werden wir uns nach einem geeigneterenPlatz umsehen müssen.

Etwas mit mehr Licht und nun ja…am besten auch nicht direkt im Schloss. Vielleicht auf den Ländereien? Dann hätten Sie es nicht weit in die Schule, wären aber frei genug um Ihren Bedürfnissen nachzukommen." Snape wusste nicht was er da hörte. Würde Dumbledore ihn nicht der Schule verweisen? Er musste sicher sein. „Professor…" unterbrach er den Schulleiter in seinen Ausführungen wo Snape ab jetzt am besten leben sollte. „Gehe ich…gehe ich richtig in der Annahme dass ich nicht der Schule verwiesen werde? Ich meine Sie wissen ja was ich bin und auch was ich getan habe…mit Miss Granger…und dennoch wollen Sie mich hier behalten? In der Schule? Bei all den Schülern und anderen Lehrern? Wieso?"

Dumbledore sah ihn konzentriert an. Dann erhellte sich sein Gesicht und er begann zu lächeln. „Mein lieber Severus. Sie und ich wissen dass Sie sich all die Jahre selbst verstümmelt haben. Ich wusste von Anfang an dass Sie ein Gestaltwandler waren. Und auch dass Sie ihr Tier misshandelten. Ihre Angst hatte alles andere verdrängt. Also blieb mir nichts anderes übrig als Sie in meiner Nähe zu behalten um sicher zu gehen dass Sie eines Tages vielleicht die Frau finden würden die ihre zerrissene Seele heilt."

„Zerrissen? In mir ist nichts zerrissen! Alles war gut! Ja es stimmt ich habe den Löwen eingesperrt aber nur weil ich es um meiner selbst Willen musste!" „Nein Severus…Sie haben das gemacht weil Sie nie verstanden haben was es heißt ein Gestaltwandler zu sein. Normalerweise trennt sich der Geist nicht in zwei Persönlichkeiten. Nur durch Ihre Ignoranz haben Sie dafür gesorgt dass der Löwe sich von Ihnen abkoppeln musste um zu überleben. Verraten Sie mir eines: Haben Sie heute als sie neben Miss Granger aufgewacht sind nach Innen gesehen und ein Band entdeckt? Eines das Sie mit dem Löwen verbindet?"

Snape erinnerte sich nur allzu gut an das Band. „Ja das habe ich. Der Löwe hat es hervorgebracht und es bis zu Hermine gewoben." Dumbledore sog scharf die Luft ein. Erschrocken blickte Snape auf. „Was ist los? Habe ich etwas Falsches gesagt?" Lange Zeit sagte Dumbledore nichts. Er grübelte mit zusammen gezogenen Augenbrauen vor sich hin. Erst als Snape schon dachte er würde ihm keine Antwort mehr auf seine Frage geben erhob er erneut die Stimme.

„Nein nein Severus. Es ist nur so…wie soll ich das erklären. Katzenwandler bilden selbst bei Gestaltwandlern eine Ausnahme. Die Katzen die diese Wandler in sich tragen sind sehr mächtig. Sie gebieten über eine uralte Art von Magie. Selbst ich kann Ihnen nicht sagen wie mächtig Sie noch werden wenn Sie sich mit ihrem Tier vereinen. Nun... wenn es allerdings zur Partnerwahl kommt…dann nun ja…wenn sich das Tier entschieden hat dann webt es ein Band. Nicht das gleiche welches Sie und den Löwen verbindet sondern ein gänzlich anderes. Es wird erst vollständig wenn sich auch der auserwählte Partner vollends für Sie entscheidet. Es macht nun den Anschein als hätte sich Ihr Löwe für Miss Granger entschieden."

Snape schnaubte. „Ja das weiß ich, ich habe mit angesehen wie es entstand. Ich wollte etwas dagegen machen aber es ging nicht. Der Löwe wollte mich nicht lassen." Snape war wieder aufgestanden und tigerte nun mehr vor Dumbledore's Kamin auf und ab. „Verstehen Sie denn die Tragweite die das Ganze mit sich bringt?" Verständnislos sah Snape auf den älteren Zauberer hinab. Dieser holte tief Luft und Snape wünschte er hätte nie erfahren was es bedeutete gebunden zu sein.

„Nun, das Band das der Löwe geflochten hat ist bindend. Katzenwandler sind ihr Leben lang asexuell. Erst mit dem richtigen Partner bildet sich ihre Sexualität aus was für die meisten ziemlich…überwältigend… sein kann. Ist dann einmal das Band geflochten, kann es nicht rückgängig gemacht werden. Sie müssen lernen damit zu leben Severus. Ihr Löwe ist gebunden. Das bedeutet jedes männliche Wesen dass sich Miss Granger nähert ist ein potentieller Feind für ihr Tier. Sie werden viel Kraft darauf verwenden müssen sich in Zaum zu halten. Versuchen Sie es dem Löwen zu erklären. Sie werden immer in ihrer Nähe sein wollen und die Zeit die sie getrennt verbringen wird nicht einfach werden. Ich bin mir sicher Sie sehnen sich schon danach wieder in Ihre Gemächer zurück zu kehren nur um zu kontrollieren ob es ihr gut geht. Ihr Leben wird sich von nun an um Miss Granger drehen Severus. Stellen Sie sich darauf ein."

Snape stand mit offenem Mund vor Dumbledore. Er konnte einfach nicht glauben was er eben gehört hatte. War dieses kleine silberne Band wirklich so machtvoll? Was sollte er nun tun? Ja er wollte Granger…unbedingt. Er konnte sich nicht einmal daran erinnern wie es angefangen hatte. Eines Tages hatte er einfach nicht mehr aufhören können an sie zu denken. Und sie hatte ihn gewollt. Mit einer Sache hatte Dumbledore definitiv Recht... Er wollte schon seit das Gespräch begonnen hatte einfach nur zurück zu ihr. Er musste sicher sein das alles in Ordnung war. Er würde sie beschützen.

Snape drehte sich ohne ein weiteres Wort um und wollte gerade durch den Kamin springen. Kurz bevor er in seinem Wohnzimmer landete hörte er Dumbledore sagen: „Ach und Severus…wenn Miss Granger nicht einwilligt und sich gegen Sie entscheidet…bedeutet das ihren Tod." Snapes Magen zog sich zusammen. Er schaffte es gerade noch ins Bad bevor er sich übergeben musste. Ungezügelte Panik überkam ihn. „Beruhige dich." Der Löwe strich in seinem Inneren umher und schnurrte laut, als versuchte er seine Ruhe auf Snape zu übertragen. „Sie wird uns nicht abweisen. Sie liebt uns. Und wir lieben sie."

Snape schüttelte den Kopf. _Was, wenn nicht? Was wenn sie uns nicht will? Wir haben ein einziges Mal mit ihr geschlafen und du ziehst gleich diese Band-Scheiße ab? Was hast du dir dabei gedacht? Wenn sie uns abweist werden wir sterben verflucht nochmal!_

Doch der Löwe ließ sich nicht aus der Ruhe bringen. „Sie wird uns nicht abweisen. Sie liebt uns und wir lieben sie. Und sollte sie es doch tun…ja dann sterben wir. Alles liegt nun in den Händen der jungen Hexe die ich für uns ausgewählt habe." Snape drehte sich um und wusch sich das Gesicht. Sein ganzer Körper zitterte und er hatte das Gefühl gleich zu zerspringen. Er ging ins Schlafzimmer und hoffte Hermine würde noch schlafen. Seine Hoffnungen erfüllten sich. Sie lag immer noch genauso in seinem Bett wie er sie zurückgelassen hatte.

Er krabbelte katzengleich zu ihr aufs Bett und umschlang sie mit seinen Armen. Erst als er sie berührte verlangsamte sich sein Herzschlag allmählich, _Dummes Katzenvieh_ dachte er bei sich. Der Löwe indes genoss das Gefühl von Hermines Haut und schnurrte zufrieden. Die Ruhe die die beiden ausstrahlten ging auf Snape über. Er kuschelte sich an die junge Frau, küsste sie in den Nacken und betete zu allen Göttern die es gab und einmal gegeben hatte, und vielleicht noch geben würde, dass der Löwe nicht ihr beider Todesurteil unterzeichnet hatte.

XXX

Sodala das war dann das sechste Kapitel :) Ich habe in diesem mal ein bisschen mehr Informationen zu Severus' Natur enthüllt und hoffe dass es auch gefallen hat. :D

ganz viele Grüße

lewdprincess

PS: Reviewn nicht vergessen ;) xoxo

XXX


	7. Chapter 7

XXX

Halli Hallo :)

Sodala hier das siebte Kapitel. Mal sehen wie Hermine reagiert wenn sie erfährt was der Löwe angestellt hat. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch ;)

Viel Spaß beim lesen.

xoxo lewdprincess

XXX

Hermine wachte auf und fand sich in einem Zimmer wieder dass sie nicht kannte. Sie lag auf einem Bett in seidige Laken gehüllt. Sie blinzelte ein paar Mal. Die Sonne blendete ihre Augen und sie brauchte ein paar Augenblicke bis sie sich im Raum umsehen konnte. Alles sah unwahrscheinlich edel aus. Sie blickte direkt auf eine Tür die sperrangelweit offen stand. Im Raum dahinter sah sie eine weiße Ledercouch und zwei dazu passende Sessel vor einem Kamin. Über dem Kamin hing ein Gemälde von einer Lichtung umgeben von dicht wachsenden Bäumen. Die Sonne ließ alles in einem ruhigen Glanz erstrahlen.

Der Wind fuhr durch die Zweige und ließ diese leicht schwingen. Offenbar das Gemälde eines Zauberers. Ihr Blick kehrte in das Zimmer zurück in welchem sie sich befand. Offenbar ein Schlafzimmer dem Bett nach zu urteilen in welchem sie lag. Die Bezüge waren von einem glänzenden Grün mit edlen Silberfäden durchwoben. _Slytherin_ dachte sie und konnte ein Lächeln nicht verbergen. Sie ahnte in wessen Schlafzimmer sie lag. Die Felswände hatten einen freundlichen Sandton und das Sonnenlicht (offensichtlich durch einen Zauber hervorgerufen) tauchte alles in warmen Sonnenschein.

Sie räkelte sich unter den Laken und bekam ein unwilliges Schnauben zur Belohnung. „Miss Granger…zappeln Sie immer so rum wenn sie aufwachen?" Sie hörte die verschlafene Stimme von Severus Snape. Jetzt wurde sie sich auch seines Arms bewusst der sich besitzergreifend um ihre Taille geschlungen hatte. Hermine drehte den Kopf und erblickte einen ziemlich verschlafen dreinblickenden Severus der sie aus goldenen Augen beobachtete.

„Nun Professor, es fällt mir schwer ruhig zu bleiben wenn ich in einem mir gänzlich fremden Raum aufwache und mich nicht daran erinnern kann wie ich hierhergekommen bin?" antwortete sie ihm lächelnd. „Ich habe Sie hierher gebracht. Und falls es Sie interessiert: Sie befinden sich in meinem Schlafzimmer." grummelte der Lehrer und verbarg sein Gesicht in ihren Haaren. Er atmete tief ein und schien ihren Duft zu genießen. Langsam streichelte er ihre Taille. Sein Arm zog sie noch fester an seinen Körper und er schlang ein Bein um die untere Hälfte ihres Körpers. Jetzt war sie fast komplett von ihm in Beschlag genommen.

Nicht dass Hermine das gestört hätte. Ganz im Gegenteil. Sie spürte wie ihre Erregung wuchs. Snapes Griff verstärkte sich und ein Schnurren erklang an Hermines Ohr. „Ich kann dich riechen Kätzchen." Hermine lachte laut auf. „Sollte nicht ich diejenige sein die dich Kätzchen nennt?" Snapes Kopf ruckte nach oben und er sah sie eindringlich an. „Ich bin kein Kätzchen. Ich bin ein ausgewachsener Löwe, das müsstest du doch mittlerweile wissen." Hermine lachte wieder. Seine Empörung war so….süß! _Süß? Snape und süß?_ Wie kam sie nur auf den Gedanken. Sie sah ihm ins Gesicht und musste schon wieder Kichern. _Ja definitiv süß_. Wie er mit zerzausten Haaren auf sie hinabsah und versuchte bedrohlich zu wirken war er einfach zum anbeißen niedlich. „Ja ich erinnere mich. Sehr deutlich sogar." Hermine drückte ihr Kreuz durch und ihr Hintern drückte sich dadurch an Snapes Schritt. Ein wohliges Grummeln kam von ihm. „Sie sind ja ziemlich frech Miss Granger."

Dabei dehnte er ihren ihr Nachnamen in die Länge und wurde leicht undeutlich. Ein Zeichen dafür dass sich Snapes Löwen-Seite zeigte. Sie sah aus dem Augenwinkel zu ihm hinüber und sah wie er sie liebevoll betrachtete. Sein Arm, der eben noch um ihre Taille geschlungen war, hob sich und er ließ seine Hand beständig nach oben wandern. Seine andere Hand die unter ihrem Körper vergraben war, weil sie auf seinem Arm gelegen hatte, wanderte ebenfalls nach oben. Kurz danach keuchte Hermine auf, da er beide Hände sanft um ihre Brüste gelegt hatte.

Es fühlte sich fantastisch an. Komplett gefangen von diesem großen dunklen Mann der einen Löwen in sich trug. Ihre Nippel versteiften sich auf der Stelle. Snape stoß ein knurrendes Lachen hervor und strich leicht über ihre steifen Brustwarzen. Dann zwickte er sie leicht. Hermine presste sich noch enger an ihn und konnte fühlen dass auch er von der ganzen Sache nicht ganz unbeeindruckt blieb. Sie rieb sich an seiner Erektion die von Sekunde zu Sekunde größer und härter wurde. Hermine spürte wie seine Hüfte nach vorne stieß und sich sein Penis zwischen ihre Backen schob.

„Jahh." Keuchte sie auf. Auch Snapes Atmung hatte sich beschleunigt und er biss sie leicht in die Schulter. Er ließ eine Hand über ihren Bauch zwischen ihre Schenkel wandern. Hermine war nur allzu willig diese zu spreizen. Sie verschaffte ihm Zugang indem sie ein Bein hob. Dadurch sprang Snapes Penis nach vorn direkt an ihren feuchten Eingang. Allerdings drang er nicht in sie ein sondern rieb ihn nur an ihrer Scham entlang. Es trieb sie in den Wahnsinn.

Laut keuchend wand sich Hermine an Snape der nun mit seinen Fingern zwischen ihre Schamlippen glitt. Mit seinem Schwanz stieß er direkt an ihren Kitzler was sie kurz aufschreien ließ. „Severus! Bitte!" „Ruhig mein Kätzchen. Wir haben Zeit" raunte er ihr mit vor Lust verzerrter Stimme ins Ohr. Er bewegte weiterhin seine Hüfte nach vorn und zurück. Immer direkt an ihrem Eingang ohne jedoch einzudringen. Hermine konnte fühlen wie sich die Muskeln in ihr vor freudiger Erwartung zusammenzogen.

Das Druckgefühl in ihrem Unterleib war geradezu irrsinnig. Sie verzehrte sich so sehr danach dass er sie nahm, dass sie sich so stark es ging an ihn presste. Snape rieb mit seinem Daumen über ihren Kitzler und trieb sie halb in den Wahnsinn. Dann endlich drang er mit einem Finger in sie ein. Sie wollte mehr. Musste mehr von ihm spüren. Hermine bewegte sich intensiv auf Snapes Finger. Dann griff sie mit einer Hand hinter sich und umfasste Snapes harten Stahl.

Zischend atmete der Mann hinter ihr ein. „Hermine…" grollte er drohend, um Fassung ringend. Sie packte fester zu und ließ ihre Hand leidenschaftlich auf und ab gleiten. Sie rieb ihn im selben Rhythmus wie er seine Finger in sie stieß. Sie merkte wie Snapes Hüften immer heftiger nach vorn stießen. „Merlin Hermine du machst mich wahnsinnig!" Seine Stimme war rau und nicht mehr ganz menschlich. Hermine bekam eine Gänsehaut und Ihre Muskeln zogen sich noch fester zusammen. Sie konnte sich an nichts erinnern was sie so scharf machte wie seine Stimme direkt hinter ihr.

Snape legte beide Hände von hinten auf ihre Hüfte. Sie konnte sehen wie sich langsam aber sicher Krallen bildeten und es machte sie nur umso mehr an. „Ich will dich!" knurrte er sie an und schob eine Hand wieder zwischen ihre Beine und schob ihre Schamlippen auseinander. Es entstand eine köstliche Spannung und Hermine empfand alles umso intensiver. „Merlin ja! Ich dich auch! Bitte mach weiter Severus! Bitte!" stöhnte sie in das Kissen in welches sie ihr Gesicht gedrückt hatte.

Dann spürte sie seinen heißen, harten Penis an ihrem Eingang. Langsam, gang langsam drang er in sie ein. Nur bis die Eichel in ihr versunken war. Dann hielt er inne. Sie stöhnte laut auf und wollte sich an ihn pressen um ihn noch weiter in sich aufzunehmen aber er hielt sie fest. Knurrende harte Atemstöße waren hinter ihr zu vernehmen. „FUCK! Hermine du bist so verflucht heiß!" Und damit drang er weiter in sie ein. Noch immer nur ganz langsam. Sie konnte jeden verdammten Zentimeter spüren den er in ihr versenkte. Sie war zum Zerreißen gespannt.

Ihre Atmung war schnell und flach. Alles in ihr Konzentrierte sich auf die Stelle in der sich Severus versenkte. Er erfüllte sie vollkommen. Sie spürte das Pulsieren seines Schafts in sich und spannte ihre Muskeln an. Sie wurde mit einem scharfen Zischen belohnt. „Verflucht!" Snape begann sich zu bewegen. Immer länger wurden seine Stöße und er hielt sie immer noch mit seinen Händen gefangen. Er verkrallte sich in ihrer Hüfte und stieß immer tiefer in sie hinein.

„Hah…ja…hah…Severus!" Hermine hielt sich mit einer Hand in seinem Nacken fest damit sie nicht wegrutschte als er schneller wurde. Das Klatschen ihrer Körper hallte durch den Raum und Hermine spürte ihren Lehrer überall. An ihrem Rücken, als er mit der Zunge langsam ihre Wirbelsäule nachfuhr, an ihrer Hüfte als seine Krallen sie leicht kratzten, an ihrem Hals als er sich ekstatisch darin verbiss und sie kennzeichnete und in sich als er sich mit langen schnellen Stößen in sie rammte.

Hermine spürte wie ihre Zehen anfingen zu kribbeln und sie die Kontrolle über ihren Körper verlor. Ihr Orgasmus kam in einer riesigen Welle die über sie hinwegspülte. Ihre Muskeln kontrahierten so stark, dass sie Severus fast aus sich herausgedrängt hätte, hätte er nicht genau in diesem Moment tief in sie hineingestoßen und wäre dort verharrt. Alles in Hermine zog sich rhythmisch zusammen und sie schrie vor Lust. Sie konnte spüren wie er sich in sie ergoss als sie seinen Namen stöhnte. Seine Hüften zuckten noch ein paar Mal nach vorn, als sich sein Orgasmus in die Länge zog.

Entschuldigend strich Snape mit seiner rauen Zunge über die Stelle an der er sich festgebissen hatte. Es brannte ein bisschen aber es war ein überaus angenehmer Schmerz. „Hmmmm…so kommen wir nie aus dem Bett Kätzchen" schnurrte er. Hermine blickte über die Schulter und lächelte selig. Ihre Augen waren noch ganz glasig vom eben erlebten Orgasmus.

Plötzlich schoss ihr etwas durch den Kopf und sie setzte sich ruckartig auf. „Severus!" Sie sah ihn panisch an. „Seit wann bin ich hier bei dir in deinen Gemächern? Verflucht! Ich habe Unterricht! Eigentlich…eigentlich wollte ich nur schnell zu…hmmm Madame Pomfrey. Ich hatte Harry gebeten mich bei Professor Trelawney zu entschuldigen aber…aber das ist mit Sicherheit schon eine Weile her. Wie spät ist es?" Hermine holte tief Luft um wieder zu Atem zu kommen. Severus seinerseits beobachtete sie nur amüsiert. Sie funkelte wütend auf ihn herab. „Das ist nicht lustig Severus Snape!"

Ehrlich erheitert hob dieser eine Augenbraue. „Nicht? Nun in Anbetracht des Anblicks den Sie mir bieten, Miss Granger, finde ich diese Situation doch äußerst erheiternd." Und damit senkte er vielsagend seinen Blick auf ihre nackten Brüste. Mit einem Quieken bedeckte Hermine sie mit der Bettdecke, was jedoch dazu führte dass sie sie von Snapes nacktem Körper zog. Jetzt war sie diejenige die abgelenkt war. „Äh…nein…nicht lustig. Genau. Schule. Unterricht und ahm Harry?"

Sie versuchte angestrengt sich zusammen zu nehmen. Was gar nicht so einfach war da Snape sich katzengleich auf dem Bett räkelte. Schelmisch Grinste er sie an und fing ihren Blick mit seinen goldenen Augen ein. _Würden sie jetzt so bleiben? Für immer?_ Hermine schüttelte den Kopf um bei der Sache zu bleiben. „Ganz ruhig mein Kätzchen" sagte Snape seelenruhig. „Du bist vom Unterricht befreit. Dumbledore selbst hat das veranlasst als ich bei ihm war." DAS war definitiv nicht die Antwort die Hermine hatte hören wollen.

„DUMBLEDORE? Dumbledore WEIß dass ich in deinen Priv…Privaträumen bin? Ach du heilige Scheiße! Dafür werde ich definitiv von der Schule fliegen. Und was mach ich dann? So ganz ohne Abschluss? Wie soll ich das Harry und Ron erzählen? Ich meine ich kann doch kaum zu ihnen gehen und ihnen erklären dass ich die Schule verlassen muss weil ich es für nötig hielt mit einem Lehrer zu schlafen. ZWEIMAL! Oh Merlin! Und meine Eltern! Was werden meine Eltern nur sagen?"

Ihre Brust hob und senkte sich hektisch als sie sich alle Mühe gab nicht zu hyperventilieren. Dann…ganz plötzlich war alles vergessen…Die Matratze senkte sich plötzlich erheblich nach unten und Hermine purzelte mit einem spitzen Schrei nach links in die Kuhle. Ehe sie es sich versah kauerte ein riesiger schwarzer Löwe über ihr und starrte sie mit leuchtend goldenen Katzenaugen an. Sein Kopf war mindestens sechsmal so groß wie Hermines.

Der Löwe senkte den Kopf und starrte ihr weiterhin in die Augen. Sie konnte und wollte den Blick nicht abwenden. „S…Severus?" Der Löwe blinzelte und leckte ihr dann ohne Vorwarnung einmal quer über die Wange. „IIIIIIIIIIIIHHHHHgitt! Severus lass den Quatsch!" Hermine boxte den Löwen in den Bauch und konnte ein Lachen nicht unterdrücken. Der Löwe begann zu schnurren und das starke Vibrieren das von ihm ausging beruhigte Hermine ungemein. Sie sah ihm lang in die Augen und begann zu lächeln. „Danke. Ich habe mich wieder beruhigt. Entschuldige dass ich so ausgerastet bin."

Der Löwe schnaubte zufrieden und Hermine sah zu wie aus dem imposanten Löwen wieder der wunderschöne muskulöse Mann wurde mit dem sie eben das Bett geteilt hatte. „Lass es mich erklären ja?" hob Severus an. „Es ist nicht… nun ja…nicht ganz einfach dir das zu sagen aber ich denke es bleibt mir nichts anderes übrig." Hermine konnte sehen dass Severus plötzlich ausgesprochen nervös war. „Severus? Was ist los?"

Severus sah zu ihr hinüber und atmete einmal tief durch; und dann begann er sich alles von der Seele zu reden. „Weißt du Hermine, als wir das erste Mal miteinander geschlafen haben. Also gestern. Da habe ich mich zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben in mein Tier verwandelt. Ich bin ein geborener Gestaltwandler und dazu noch ein schwarzer Löwe. Wäre ich ein normaler Wandler hätte mein Tier auch seine natürliche Fellfarbe. Aber bei mir ist das etwas anderes. Da mein Fell…schwarz ist bin ich selbst unter den Gestaltwandlern etwas Außergewöhnliches. Meine Eltern waren auch beide schwarze Wandler. Diese sind ganz besonders wild und unbändig. Sie gebieten über eine Macht die wir uns nicht einmal im Traum vorstellen können. Daher ist die Gefahr auch unglaublich groß dass wir uns an unser Tier verlieren. Das war es auch was meinen Eltern passiert ist.

Ich hatte solche Angst davor dass mit mir das gleiche geschieht, das ich schon als kleines Kind beschlossen habe mein Tier zu bannen. Ich habe es weggesperrt verstehst du? Ich habe mein ganzes Leben lang mein Tier in einem Käfig gehalten. Ich lernte so schnell wie möglich alle Zauber die es gab um das Tier in mir zu bändigen. Aber damit habe ich auch eine elementar wichtige Seite von mir selbst weggesperrt. Ich habe mich selbst in zwei Teile gerissen aus Angst vor meinem Schicksal.

All die Jahre konnte ich auch wirklich gut damit leben. Ich wurde sogar Lehrer. Kein Katzenwandler hat es je so weit gebracht wie ich. Und dann kamst du. Natürlich warst du zuerst nicht weiter von Interesse. Nicht falsch verstehen! Du warst einfach eine Schülerin wie jede andere auch. Naja vielleicht ein kleines bisschen intelligenter als der Rest der Schule zusammengenommen, aber immer noch nur eine Schülerin. Als du dieses Jahr jedoch aus dem Hogwarts-Express gestiegen bist konnte ich meine Augen nicht mehr von dir nehmen.

Irgendetwas hatte sich verändert. DU hattest dich verändert. Von heute auf morgen stand da nicht mehr meine Schülerin, sondern eine junge Frau. Und was du für ein Bild abgegeben hattest! Es hat mich fast um den Verstand gebracht. Wir Katzen sind asexuell, musst du wissen. Wir werden erst…hmm…geschlechtsreif wenn wir einen…Partner finden. Nun wie dem auch sei, von dem Moment an warst du ständig in meinen Gedanken. Tag und Nacht! Und dann willigtest du auch noch ein! Du bist nicht schreiend davon gelaufen als ich mich dir genähert habe. Im ersten Moment wusste ich nicht was ich tun sollte aber mein Löwe hatte bereits entschieden dich zu jagen. Wahrscheinlich war das schon seit dem Tag am Bahnhof entschieden und ich wollte es nur nicht wahr haben. Egal. Ach verdammt ich rede mich um Kopf und Kragen oder?"

Snape hatte alles heruntergerasselt wie ein ertrinkender der noch seine letzten Worte loswerden wollte. Jetzt saß er wie ein Häufchen Elend vor Hermine und sah sie flehentlich an. Sie musste das alles erst einmal verarbeiten. Merlin sei Dank hatte sie eine schnelle Auffassungsgabe. Wahrscheinlich hätte sie Furcht empfinden sollen. Vor ihr saß nicht irgendein Zauberer sondern ein Mensch der ein wildes Tier in sich beherbergte das er, zugegebenermaßen, nicht sicher war kontrollieren zu können. _Der Löwe würde mich nie verletzen _Wieder dieser Gedanke. Sie war sich dessen absolut und unwiderruflich sicher. Also was noch? Snape hatte sie schon seit ihrer Ankunft nach den Ferien beobachtet? Seitdem waren mindestens sechs Wochen vergangen. _Da hatte er sich ja ganz schön lange benommen der freche Kater _Hermine musste lächeln.

„Nun. Also gibst du zu dass du mich seit sechs Wochen beobachtest und heimlich an mich denkst während du…du weißt schon?" Vielsagend blickte sie an ihm herab. Snape nickte und lief rot an. _Süß!_ Hermine krabbelte auf ihn zu und gab ihm einen leichten Kuss auf die vollen Lippen. Dann sah sie ihn an. „Und wieso bei Merlins Bart sollte mich das stören?" fragte sie ihn. Seine Augen weiteten sich und sie meinte echte Angst darin zu sehen.

„Weil…weil das noch nicht alles ist." Fragend zog Hermine eine Augenbraue nach oben und wartete geduldig ab. „Als ich mich das erste Mal verwandelte wurde der Käfig zerstört. Es gibt ihn einfach nicht mehr. Das bedeutet der Löwe hatte die Oberhand. Ich war in meinem eigenen Kopf gefangen. Ich konnte nicht eingreifen als der Löwe es tat." Jetzt wurde Hermine allmählich doch mulmig zumute. „Was getan Severus?" Snape ließ den Kopf hängen und fuhr fort. „Er hat ein Band geflochten. Ein Band das uns mit dir verbindet. Es bedeutet nichts anderes als dass der Löwe sein und mein Leben an dich gebunden hat. Er hat sich für dich entschieden und nichts auf der Welt kann das rückgängig machen. Das alles war auch der Grund weswegen ich mit Dumbledore darüber gesprochen habe. Er ist über alles genauestens informiert und du brauchst daher auch keine Angst zu haben von der Schule zu fliegen." Hermine wusste nicht was sie darauf antworten sollte.

„Das ist leider noch nicht alles." sprach Snape weiter. "Wenn ein Löwe sich bindet dann ist das eine absolute Handlung. Das heißt wenn du uns nicht akzeptierst…nun dann werden wir nicht weiterleben können." Den letzten Satz hatte sie fast nicht mehr verstanden, so leise war Snapes Stimme geworden. „Und mit akzeptieren meinst du…" Snape nickte. Hermine holte tief Luft. Das war allerdings ein Hammer. Und verflucht viel Verantwortung. Sie wollte Snape keinen Vorwurf machen da sein Tier wohl instinktiv gehandelt hatte aber das machte die ganze Situation auch nicht leichter.

Hermine versuchte sich ihre nächsten Worte genau zurecht zu legen. „Severus ich…ich fühle mich wirklich geschmeichelt und da gibt es definitiv etwas zwischen uns…ich meine…wieso hätte ich mich sonst so verdammt von dir angezogen gefühlt? Ich meine, und versteh das jetzt bitte nicht falsch, ich meine ich mag dich ja eigentlich nicht…also bis jetzt." Sie hatte mit sanfter Stimme gesprochen und ihr Herz blutete als sie sah dass er den Blick von ihr abwandte.

Er schien in sich zusammen zu sinken. „Aber ich kann doch jetzt noch nicht entscheiden ob ich den Rest meines Lebens mit dir verbringen will. Und wie stellst du dir das vor? Ich bin deine Schülerin. Und das noch für ein komplettes Schuljahr. Wie sollen wir das allen anderen erklären? Wir haben zweimal miteinander geschlafen aber das ist doch keine Basis für den Rest des Lebens." Sie streckte eine Hand nach ihm aus. Als sie ihn berührte war seine Haut ganz kalt und er zuckte zusammen. Schnell sah er zu ihr nur um gleich wieder den Blick abzuwenden. „Ja. Nein. Schon klar Hermine. Ich will dich auch nicht unter Druck setzen oder erwarte irgendeine Antwort von dir. Mir ist vollkommen klar dass das Irrsinn ist. Ich wollte nur offen sein." Damit stand er auf und zog sich an.

Er drehte sich um und lächelte sie an, doch es erreichte nicht seine Augen. Hermine stand nun ebenfalls auf und fand ihren Zauberstab auf dem Nachttischchen. Sie zauberte sich schnell ein paar frische Klamotten und ging um das Bett herum auf Severus zu. Er beobachtete die genau. Lauerte. _Er hat mehr von einem Löwen als er selbst weiß _schoss es ihr durch den Kopf, kurz bevor sie ihn berührte. Sie ließ sich in seine Arme sinken und versuchte etwas von seinem Leid zu verscheuchen. Es strahlte aus ihm heraus wie die Sonne durch das Fenster. Sie seufzte wohlig als er seine Arme um sie legte und sie leicht auf den Kopf küsste. „Na los…du willst doch nicht zu spät in den Unterricht kommen." flüsterte er ihr leise zu.

Sie sah zu ihm hinauf, stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und küsste ihn leicht auf den Mund. „Ich werde ernsthaft über alles nachdenken was du mir gesagt hast ja? Ich verspreche es." Snapes Mundwinkel verzogen sich zu einem schiefen Grinsen und er nickte leicht. „Ist gut Kätzchen." Und damit verließ Hermine Severus Räumlichkeiten und hastete zur ersten Stunde.

„Sie wird sich richtig entscheiden. Sie liebt uns. Und wir lieben sie." Ertönte die mittlerweile vertraute Stimme des Löwen in seinem Kopf. „Ich hoffe es mein Freund. Ich hoffe es wirklich" sprach Snape in den leeren Raum und spürte bereits wie der Löwe erstarkte und er selbst an Kraft verlor.


	8. Chapter 8

XXXXXXXX

Sodala :D

Kaptel 8 eben fertig geworden. Also viel Spaß und bitte Reviews dalassen. ^^

So langsam ganz langsam wird sich das ganze jetzt zuspitzen ;)

Lg lewdprincess

XXXXXXXX

Hermine musste rennen um noch rechtzeitig zu Pflege magischer Geschöpfe zu kommen. _Oh Merlin ich habe einen ganzen Schultag versäumt! _Sie betete inständig dass Dumbledore sich eine plausible Erklärung hat einfallen lassen wieso sie so lang fort gewesen war. Und Snape auch. Wunderbar. Gar nicht auffällig. Sie hastete durch das große Tor und hinab an den Waldrand. Neben Hagrid's Hütte konnte sie schon ihre Klasse sehen. Was sich Hagrid wohl heute wieder ausgedacht hatte?

Nach Luft schnappend hielt sie neben Ron und Harry an. Die beiden drehten sich zu ihr und musterten sie mit mitleidigen Blicken. „Hey Hermine? Wie geht's dir? Ist alles in Ordnung?" fragte Ron gleich drauf los. Harry nickte zustimmend. „Ja ist irgendwas passiert? Hat er dir was getan? Dumbledore hat's uns erzählt. Mit uns kannst du also reden." Harry zwinkerte ihr verschwörerisch zu.

Vor lauter Schreck verschluckte sie sich und musste husten. _Er hatte es ihnen erzählt? War Dumbledore denn von allen guten Geistern verlassen? Und wieso rasten sie nicht vollkommen aus?_ Hermine beschloss das Leugnen immer noch die beste Art war damit umzugehen. „Tut mir Leid Jungs ich weiß nicht von was ihr redet." Allerdings konnte sie nicht unterdrücken dass ihr Gesicht rot anlief bei den Erinnerungen des letzten Tages und heutigen Morgens. Merlin es fühlte sich an als wären Tage vergangen. _Viel zu lang…Reiß dich zusammen! Du bist noch keine halbe Stunde aus seinem Schlafzimmer raus und schon willst du zurück?_

Harry seufzte vernehmlich und beugte sich zu ihr herüber um ihr ins Ohr flüstern zu können. „Entspann dich Hermine. Dumbledore hat uns gesagt dass du Snape bei einem wichtigen Trank helfen musstest. Einen, der die Anwesenheit einer Frau dringend erforderlich macht meinte er. Und da du nun mal die beste Schülerin bist… Tut mir echt Leid für dich… Ist wohl doch nicht immer so gut in allem die beste zu sein was?" Er lehnte sich zurück und sah sie wieder mitleidig an. Ich hätte ihm um den Hals fallen können. Ich war so froh dass sie keine Ahnung hatten. Sobald es bekannt wurde, würde sie noch genug Scherereien mit den beiden haben. _Warte…bekannt werden?_ Was dachte sie da für einen Mist?! Nichts würde bekannt werden. Es gab kein denkbares Szenario, welches es ihr und Snape ermöglichen könnte zusammen zu sein. Schließlich war er ihr Lehrer! Ein verdammt talentierter, heißer, unwiderstehlicher Lehrer. _STOPP!_

Sie schüttelte sich in dem Versuch ihre lüsternen Gedanken zu vertreiben. Ron und Harry interpretierten das allerdings als Zustimmung, dass es wohl nichts Schlimmeres geben konnte als mit dem Tränkemeister zusammen zu arbeiten. _Anwesenheit einer Frau dringend erforderlich macht…sehr lustig Dumbledore. _Sie konnte sich ein leises Lächeln nicht verkneifen. Wenn ihre beiden besten Freunde nur wüssten. In dem Moment kam Hagrid aus dem Wald gestapft und hatte ein paar winzig kleine Käfige dabei. Voller Stolz hielt er sie hoch und präsentierte der Klasse kleine, insektenartige Tiere. Sie sahen aus wie eine Mischung aus einer Gottesanbeterin und einer Spinne. Seltsam grotesk, aber Hermine konnte nichts mehr so schnell aus der Bahn werfen.

Alle beugten sich vor um sich die Tiere genau ansehen zu können. Dann erscholl plötzlich eine unfassbar schöne Melodie. Die Wesen hatten angefangen zu singen. Hermine ahnte Schlimmes und zauberte sich auf der Stelle Watte in die Ohren. Keine Sekunde zu früh. Kaum hatte sie aufgehört den Gesang zu hören, schon fielen reihum alle Schüler auf den Boden und gaben ein Schnarchkonzert zum Besten. Jetzt standen nur noch Hermine und Hagrid am Waldrand.

Verdutzt schaute Hagrid auf die am Boden liegenden Schüler um dann entschuldigend zu Hermine zu blicken. Dann deutete er ihr, ihm in seine Hütte zu folgen. Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern und folgte Hagrid. Als sie endlich Fangs überschwängliche Versuche ihr Gesicht abzulecken vereitelt hatte und die Tür hinter sich schloss, entfernte sie die Watte aus den Ohren. Hagrid stand schon am Herd und setzte eine Kanne Tee auf. „Hätte vielleicht vorher sagen solln dass man sich die Ohren zu halten muss. Sonst schlafen se alle ein. Nu isses zu spät." Er platzierte den Tee in der Mitte des Tisches und ließ sich seufzend auf einem Stuhl nieder. „Nicht so schlimm Hagrid, immerhin schlafen sie nur." versuchte Hermine den Wildhüter aufzuheitern. Sie bekam nur ein beleidigtes Grummeln zu hören. „Und ich liebe deinen Tee!" um das zu bekräftigen nahm sie sich eine riesige Tasse und goss sich die dampfende Flüssigkeit ein. Das schien Hagrids Laune zu heben.

„Sag Hermine wie geht's dir denn so? Ham ja lang schon nich mehr quatschen können. Was macht die Schule? Gibt wahrscheinlich immer noch nix was du nich kannst was?" er zwinkerte ihr freundschaftlich zu. Sie musste lachen. Sie konnte sich im Moment nichts Besseres vorstellen als mal wieder mit Hagrid zu ratschen und eine Tasse seines wirklich köstlichen Tees zu trinken. _Bis auf….nein nein nein! Daran wird jetzt ausnahmsweise mal nicht gedacht Hermine!_ Dann fiel ihr urplötzlich etwas ein. „Nun…es gäbe da schon eine Sache bei der ich deinen Rat gebrauchen könnte. Professor Mcgonagall hat letztens etwas im Unterricht erwähnt und ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher ob ich das richtig verstanden habe…"

Hagrid war sofort Feuer und Flamme. Er freute sich immer unwahrscheinlich wenn jemand kam um ihn um Rat zu fragen. (Was allerdings nur sehr selten vorkam) „Na nu spucks schon aus." munterte er Hermine auf als sie begann nervös an ihrem Rock zu nesteln. „Ja also…was weißt du über Gestaltwandler Hagrid?" So. Jetzt war's raus. Hagrid runzelte angestrengt die Stirn. „Nich besonders viel. Bleiben gern unter sich die Gestaltwandler. Hab'n zwei Seelen. Nich wirklich getrennt voneinander aber kann manchmal zu Stimmungsschwankungen führen hab ich gehört." Das waren alles Dinge die sie schon wusste. Ungeduldig hakte sie weiter nach: „Ja und hast du schon mal von Gestaltwandlern gehört die als Tier nicht…ganz normal aussahen? Eine andere Fellfarbe zum Beispiel?"

Hagrid nickte. „Ach du meinst die schwarzen Wandler. Sin so ne Art Anführer. Gibt's nur ganz selten. Noch seltener welche die noch menschlich sin. Bei denen is das Tier besonders stark und unbeugsam. Macht's schwierig sie zu kontrollieren. Aber wenn man's als Zauberer geschafft hat dann is man ziemlich mächtig möchte ich meinen. Hab allerdings noch nie nich einen getroffen. Denen soll man sogar ihr Tier ansehen wenn se in ihrer menschlichen Gestalt rumlaufen. Das wär mir bestimmt Mal aufgefalln." Hermine überlegte angestrengt ob Snape irgendwelche Zeichen an sich hatte an denen man erkennen könnte dass er ein Wandler war. Aber außer wenn er sich sehr aufregte oder sehr… freute…konnte sie sich beim besten Willen nicht erinnern. Aber er war definitiv ein schwarzer Wandler. Hagrid musste sich irren.

„Gibt's sonst noch was wobei ich dir helfen kann?" Hagrid sah sie mit offener Miene an. Hermine versuchte nich schon allein bei dem Gedanken an ihre nächste Frage rot zu werden. „Ja. Äh. Doch da wär noch was… und zwar hat Professor Mcgonagall gemeint dass es Gestaltwandler gibt die sich irgendwie…binden?" Hagrid runzelte die Stirn. „Ja das is richtig. Aber wundert mich schon dass die Mcgonagall so viel darüber weiß. Weiß nämlich fast keiner sowas. Gibt nich viele Wandler bei denen das so is. Eigentlich nur bei den großen Raubtieren. Und davon gibt's fast keine mehr. Die meisten haben sich ans Tier verloren weißt du. Man muss menschlich sein um sich zu binden verstehste. Aber s is wohl so dass wenn sich son Typ mal bindet dass das für immer is. Sin streng monogam. Aber die oder der Auserkorene muss zustimmen. Weiß zwar nich wie das geht aber das is ganz wichtig."

Hagrid hatte den Zeigefinger erhoben und nickte bedächtig mit dem Kopf. „Was passiert wenn der- oder diejenige nicht zustimmt?" unterbrach Hermine Hagrids Ausführungen flüsternd. Hagrids Miene verdunkelte sich. „Das weiß keiner so richtig. Sowas passiert nich oft und noch seltener wenn wer zuschaut. Aber ich hab gehört dass man die Wandler die abgewiesen wurden nich mehr zu Gesicht bekommen hat. Is ja auch nich schön so ne Abfuhr…" Hermine bekam eine Gänsehaut. Was sollte das bedeuten- das wusste keiner so genau? Snape hatte irgendwas von sterben gesagt. Ihr Herz zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen. Sie wollte nicht dass er starb. Wegen ihr. Aber sie wusste auch nicht ob sie einfach so zustimmen könnte. Oder wie sie das überhaupt bewerkstelligen sollte.

Die Atmosphäre in der kleinen Hütte hatte sich stark verdüstert. „Nu aber genug von dem ungemütlichen Gerede. Erzähl, was machn Ron und Harry so? Kann se ja schlecht fragen. Liegen immer noch in meinem Garten und pennen." riss Hagrid Hermine aus ihren trübsinnigen Gedanken. So saßen Hagrid und Hermine noch eine Weile am Tisch und plauderten. Als die Stunde um war verabschiedete sie sich und machte sich auf den Weg zur nächsten Stunde. Da allerdings alle anderen ihrer Klassenkameraden schliefen, und es nicht danach aussah als würden sie bald aufwachen, beschlossen die Lehrer den Unterricht ausfallen zu lassen und gaben Hermine Schulfrei.

Also stromerte sie in Gedanken versunken durch die verlassenen Korridore. Immer und immer wieder zerbrach sie sich den Kopf wie sie aus diesem Dilemma wieder herauskam. Ja sicher irgendwie IRGENDWIE fand sie Snape anziehend. Er war düster und erotisch und muskulös und er roch auch noch hinreißend. Aber sie verstand einfach nicht wieso das so war. Sie hatte ihn verabscheut, ja regelrecht gehasst. Er hatte sie und ihre Freunde immer wieder schikaniert und hatte es genossen verflucht noch mal! Wieso also ging er ihr jetzt nicht mehr aus dem Kopf?

Er war nicht einmal sanft gewesen als sie zum ersten Mal miteinander geschlafen hatten. Okay sie musste zugeben, dass es ihr gefallen hatte. Sogar sehr. Sie erschauerte bei der Erinnerung daran wie er sich in ihren Hals verbissen hatte. Besitzergreifend. Fordernd. Ein Mann der sich nahm was er wollte. Der _wusste _was er wollte. Gedankenverloren fuhr sie sich mit der Hand über die Stelle an der er sie gebissen hatte und spürte eine kleine Erhebung.

Hermine wusste nicht was es war und wollte gleich nachsehen. Sie sah sich prüfend um und fragte sich in welchem Korridor genau sie sich befand. Sie seufzte als sie erkannte dass sie wohl auf das Mädchenklo der maulenden Myrte musste wenn sie nicht noch weiter laufen wollte bis sie ihren Hals betrachten konnte. Vielleicht bemerkte sie sie ja nicht wenn sie ganz leise war.

Vorsichtig schlich sich Hermine in die verlassene Toilette und stellte sich vor den Spiegel. Es war zu dunkel um etwas erkennen zu können, also holte sie ihren Zauberstab hervor und flüsterte „Lumos" um sich etwas Licht zu verschaffen. Dann beugte sie ich nach vorn um ihren Hals zu untersuchen. Dort! Genau da wo sie in Erinnerung hatte, dass Snape sie gebissen hatte, diverse Male, sah sie ein kleines Tattoo. Es war kaum größer als ein Kirschkern und hatte eine tiefschwarze Farbe. Es bewegte sich und immer wieder blitzten kleine goldene Fäden auf. Es sah so aus als würde sich ein endlos langer Faden immer wieder kunstvoll um sich selbst schlingen. Es war bezaubernd. Aber woher kam es? Etwa von Snape?

_Das kann unmöglich sein!_ Hermine war so in der Betrachtung des seltsamen Tattoos versunken dass sie vor Schreck den Zauberstab fallen ließ als sie hinter sich eine Stimme hörte.

„Ooooooooooh… du hast dich aber auf einen interessanten Mann eingelassen!" kicherte Myrte. „Jajaja ich weiß was das ist. Du musst dich entscheiden… entscheiden entscheiden entscheiden… Jajajaja" hastig drehte Hermine sich um. „Myrte…was…woher…? Wie?" stammelte sie. „Oh nein. Da darfst du allein durch. Böses böses Mädchen." Und mit irrem Gekicher verschwand sie in ihrer Toilette. Hermine musste erst einmal ihr Herz wieder unter Kontrolle bringen. Wie konnte das sein? Wieso wusste Myrte was das war? Sie seufzte. Aus der maulenden Myrte war nichts rauszubekommen wenn sie nicht reden wollte. Außerdem war sie sowieso der Überzeugung dass der Geist nicht ganz zurechnungsfähig war.

Sie musste bei Gelegenheit Snape darauf ansprechen. Aber zuerst musste Hermine sich etwas überlegen wie sie das Mal am besten versteckte. Sie hob ihren Zauberstab auf, nahm ihre Tasche, verließ das Mädchenklo und machte sich auf den Weg in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors. Sie warf ihre Bücher in eine Ecke und warf sich erschöpft auf die Couch vor dem Kamin. _Was jetzt? _Sie starrte in die Flammen und beobachtete wie das Feuer das Holz verschlang. Irgendwann musste sie eingeschlafen sein.

_Sie rannte. So schnell wie noch nie in ihrem Leben. Sie sah das hohe Graß an sich vorbeifliegen und konnte ihr Glück nicht fassen. Sie fühlte sich…lebendig. Frei. Die Sonne schien auf sie herab und tauchte alles in die wundervollsten Grüntöne. Sie konnte das Licht schmecken, die Vögel riechen und die Bäume singen hören. Alles war Leben. Um sie herum gab es nur Glückseligkeit. Ihre Beine wurden immer schneller und schneller. Sie wusste wo sie hinlief. Sie konnte es kaum erwarten anzukommen. Sie spürte den Sog der ihr den Weg wies und wunderte sich kein einziges Mal dass sie so schnell war. Ihre Atmung war ruhig und gleichmäßig. Ihre Lunge funktionierte perfekt. Ihr Herz war stark. SIE war stark. Nichts konnte ihr etwas anhaben._

_Sie fühlte die Erde unter sich vibrieren und war mit ihr verbunden. Das Feld ging über in einen dichten Wald. Die Sonne blitzte durch das dichte Blätterdach und die Luft war kühl und rein. Sie drosselte ihr Tempo nicht. Geschmeidig wich sie den Bäumen aus, links, rechts, wieder links. Vor Freude sprang sie hoch in die Luft und federte die Landung gekonnt ab. Sie sah wie sich die Bäume vor ihr lichteten und kam, Laub und Erde aufwühlend, am Rande einer Lichtung zum Stehen. Kurz sah sie sich um, dann schlich sie auf leisen Sohlen auf die Lichtung. Sie ging bis zur Mitte und legte sich hin. Erst auf die Seite um das Gras zu riechen, dann auf den Bauch. Sie wollte die Sonne auf ihrem Rücken fühlen. Am Rande der Lichtung bewegte sich etwas. Nein. Jemand. Sie sah hinüber und erblickte einen schwarzen Löwen der majestätisch aus dem Wald schritt. Er kam zu ihr hinüber und legte sich neben sie. Sie waren auf gleicher Höhe. Er sah sie aus goldenen, liebevollen Augen an. Sie schmiegte sich an ihn, schloss zufrieden die Augen und ließ sich die wundervolle wundervolle Sonne auf den Pelz scheinen. PELZ?!_

Hermine fuhr aus dem Schlaf. Sie brauchte eine Weile um den Traum abzuschütteln. Sie hatte immer noch das Gefühl das Gras zu spüren auf dem sie gerade gelegen hatte. Die Sonne, wie sie ihren Körper liebkost hatte. Hermine schüttelte orientierungslos den Kopf. Nicht schon wieder so ein Traum! Beinahe hätte sie den Traum von Snape vergessen. Aber ihre Empfindungen waren dieselben gewesen. Es hatte sich so… ECHT angefühlt. Sie verstand es einfach nicht und das machte sie rasend. Sie hasste es, etwas nicht zu verstehen! Nicht umsonst war sie die beste Schülerin ihres Jahrgangs!

Sie musste zu Snape. Jetzt! Entschlossen rappelte sie sich auf und machte sich auf den Weg in die Kerker. Mittlerweile war es später Abend und alle anderen mussten in der großen Halle beim Abendessen sein. Vielleicht hatte sie Glück und Snape nahm ausnahmsweise nicht daran teil? Sie beeilte sich und lief durch zwei Geheimgänge um ihren Weg abzukürzen. Keine fünf Minuten später stand Hermine vor Snapes Tür und klopfte energisch. Kaum hatte sie aufgehört, da öffnete sie sich auch schon und ein ziemlich verschlafen aussehender Severus Snape blickte sie an. Sofort wich der verschlafene Ausdruck dem wahrer Freude. Er lächelte sie warm an. „Ja Miss Granger, kann ich Ihnen helfen?" Hermine hatte offensichtlich vergessen wieso sie gekommen war. Kaum hatte sie ihn gesehen hatte sie ihn einfach nur noch angesehen. Sie wollte, nein, musste ihn berühren. Fühlen dass er gesund war. Also drückte sie sich durch die Tür und presste sich an ihn. Sofort ertönte ein lautes Schnurren und Snape schlang seine Arme um sie. „Ich hab dich vermisst Kätzchen." Flüsterte er in ihre Haare.

Da fiel Hermine wieder ein weswegen sie eigentlich gekommen war. Sie sah nach oben, zögerte kurz und zog ihre Haare beiseite damit er das Tattoo sehen konnte. Sie wusste wann er es entdeckte, da sich seine Augen vor Überraschung weiteten. „Wann hast du das denn machen lassen?" fragte er sie ehrlich erstaunt. „Gar nicht. Das ist es ja. Es ist einfach aufgetaucht und zwar genau…" „an der Stelle an der ich dich gebissen habe…" beendete Snape ihren Satz. Er runzelte die Stirn, ließ sie los und schritt im Raum auf und ab. Er war so in sich gekehrt dass er nichts mehr um sich herum wahrzunehmen schien.

„Ahm…Severus? Sprichst du…sprichst du gerade mit deinem Löwen?" wagte Hermine vorsichtig zu fragen. „Hm? Oh ja, in der Tat. Es tut mir Leid Hermine aber ich fürchte das hat etwas mit dem Band zu tun dass der Löwe erschaffen hat. Ich weiß leider nicht wie du es wieder wegbekommst." Er ließ sich mit einem resignierten Seufzer in einen Sessel fallen. „Das ist nicht so schlimm. Ich…mag es irgendwie…es…ich weiß das klingt jetzt wirklich verrückt aber…er fühlt sich an wie meine Träume." Hermines Stimme war beim Sprechen immer leiser geworden.

Snapes Kopf ruckte nach oben. „Träume?" „Ja. Ich hatte in letzter Zeit ein paar davon. Einmal sogar wie du in meinem Zimmer im Turm warst; und vorhin erst einen bei dem ich mit dir in deiner Löwengestalt auf einer Lichtung lag." Als sie geendet hatte sah sie auf und konnte in Snapes Augen lesen dass nicht nur sie geträumt hatte. Auch er hatte Träume gehabt und sie mussten es beide nicht aussprechen, aber sie wussten dass es die gleichen gewesen waren. „Das Band?" fragte sie kleinlaut. Snape nickte mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen. „Aber der Traum im Turm…da hatten wir noch nicht…" Snape nickte. „Ja ich weiß. Ich versteh es auch nicht. Der Teil von mir der kein Mensch ist wundert sich nicht darüber aber ich kann es auch nicht erklären. Es muss etwas mit der Art der Magie zu tun haben die Wesen wie wir wirken können. Sie ist nicht greifbar verstehst du? Eher instinktiv und rudimentär…"

Hermine schwieg für eine Weile und dachte darüber nach. Dann stand sie auf und kuschelte sich auf seinen Schoß. „Ich hab dich auch vermisst weißt du? Ich weiß es ist lächerlich aber so ist es." Sie legte den Kopf an seine Brust und schloss die Augen. Sie konnte sein Herz schlagen hören und fand es unglaublich entspannend. Seine Brust vibrierte als er zu Schnurren begann. _Wie schnell ich mich daran gewöhnt habe! _dachte Hermine kurz bevor sie einschlief.

Severus sah ihr beim Schlafen zu. Ihre Gesichtszüge waren entspannt. Sie atmete ruhig und gleichmäßig und verlieh ihm ein unfassbares Gefühl der Wärme. Er schloss seine Arme noch ein wenig fester um die unglaubliche junge Frau und flüsterte leise: „Egal wie du dich entscheidest und egal was dann mit mir passiert, ich bereue es keine Sekunde lang." Der Löwe in seinem Kopf brüllte zustimmend und Snapes Sicht wanderte nach innen. Beide, der Mensch Severus Snape, und der Löwe Severus Snape entdeckten es zu selben Zeit: Das Band hatte begonnen sich golden zu färben. Ein gutes Zeichen. Das war ein gutes Zeichen. Er strahlte über das ganze Gesicht und genoss ihre Zweisamkeit.

Plötzlich spürte er noch etwas anderes. Etwas Gefährliches. Ein Zittern durchfuhr ihn und der Löwe pirschte nervös auf und ab. „Beschützen. Müssen sie beschützen. Kein Leid. Niemals." knurrte er immer und immer wieder. Snape konnte das Gefühl noch nicht richtig einordnen aber seine Fangzähne hatten sich auf der Stelle ausgefahren und die offensichtliche Nervosität des Löwen beunruhigte ihn über die Maßen. Irgendjemand war auf den Ländereien von Hogwarts. Und er hatte dort verflucht noch mal nichts zu suchen!

Severus stand auf und trug Hermine in sein Bett. Dann wandte er sich um und verließ mit leisen, katzenhaften Schritten erst das Schlafzimmer und dann das Schloss.


	9. Chapter 9

XXX

Sorry sorry sorry dass es so lang gedauert hat. Leider hatte mein Internet beschlossen mich einfach so zu verlassen und erst heute Abend ist es reumütig zurückgekrochen gekommen! :)

Also hier auch direkt das neunte Kapitel. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch auch wenn Hermine mal keine Rolle darin spielt ;)

xoxo lewdprincess

XXX

Als Snape durch das große Tor nach Draußen getreten war blieb er stehen und witterte, sein Löwe war in Aufruhr und auch er meinte etwas in den Luft riechen zu können. Jedes einzelne Haar in seinem Nacken stellte sich auf. Snape huschte die Treppen hinunter und verschmolz mit den nächtlichen Schatten. Er musste herausfinden wer oder was sich auf dem Gelände befand. Allein schon um Hermine zu beschützen. Der Löwe war so angespannt dass er unruhig in seinem Kopf auf und ab pirschte.

Er kehrte dem Schloss den Rücken und ging langsam auf den Rand des verbotenen Waldes zu. Irgendetwas war dort. Wartete, lauerte. Snape konnte spüren wie sich sein Äußeres verwandelte und ließ es zu. Sein ganzer Körper fing an zu kribbeln und er konnte jeden seiner Knochen fühlen. Sie veränderten sich, wurden größer und länger. Seine Haut riss schmerzhaft auf als sich das Fell seinen Weg suchte. Snape umarmte die Schmerzen und überließ dem Löwen die Führung. Er wusste besser wie sein Körper jetzt zu sein hatte.

Snape konnte so etwas Ähnliches wie Dankbarkeit fühlen und ein fast zärtliches Streicheln in seinem Geist versicherte ihm, dass sein Tier mit ihm zusammen zu arbeiten gedachte. Gut. Grimmig positionierte er sich in einem Winkel seines Kopfes von welchem aus er ohne im Weg zu sein alles beobachten konnte. Seine Sicht hatte sich schlagartig verbessert als er seine endgültige Form erreicht hatte. Jetzt wirkte die Nacht nicht mehr undurchdringlich und geheimnisvoll. Im Gegenteil. Der Mond spendete ausreichend Licht um alles genau erkennen zu können. Zwar waren alle Farben verblasst aber dafür konnte er die Grashalme zählen wenn er denn gewollt hätte.

Und er konnte den Eindringling zwischen den Bäumen erkennen. Es war ein Bär. Aber viel größer als normal war. Und außerdem roch er falsch. Nicht wirklich nach Wald und Laub und Erde, wie es ein normaler Bär getan hätte, sondern nach Kaminfeuer und…Blut. Und da war noch etwas…. Flohpulver? Es musste sich um einen Wandler handeln, keine Frage. Er knurrte und legte die Ohren an. Sein Schwanz peitschte unruhig von einer Seite auf die andere. Das war sein Revier! Alles hier gehörte ihm und stand gleichzeitig unter seinem Schutz. Niemand hatte das Recht hier einzudringen und ihn herauszufordern!

Seine wuchtige Gestalt presste sich auf den Boden und ging in Angriffstellung. Snape konzentrierte sich darauf mit dem Löwen zu verschmelzen. Nach ein paar Sekunden öffnete sich sein Tier und ließ ihn gewähren. Jetzt waren sie nicht länger getrennte Individuen. Im Kampf würden sie beide Geister brauchen. Den Instinkt des Löwen und die Abgeklärtheit und Logik des Zauberers. Der Bär hatte sich noch nicht bewegt. Er stand einfach nur da und beobachtete ihn. Jetzt war sich Snape vollkommen sicher dass es sich um einen Zauberer handeln musste. Ein Bär hätte schon längst die Flucht ergriffen; oder hätte ihn bereits attackiert. Ohne Vorwarnung erscholl eine Fremde Stimme in seinem Kopf.

_Du bist es also der Anspruch auf dieses Revier erhebt? Ich bin schon eine ganze Weile in der Nähe und erst jetzt zeigst du dich? Reichlich spät möchte ich meinen. Allerdings hatte ich so genug Zeit mich mit der Umgebung vertraut zu machen und ich muss sagen mir gefällt es hier ausgesprochen gut. Ich werde bleiben. _

Snape schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf. Woher kam diese Stimme? Von dem Bären? Wie war das möglich? Es konnte nur der Bär gewesen sein, schließlich war sonst Niemand hier draußen. Er versuchte sich zu konzentrieren sendete einen scharfen, wütenden Gedanken in die Richtung seines Widersachers. _Ach du kannst nicht einmal telepathisch antworten? Du musst ein ziemlich junger Wandler sein. Allerdings sagt mir deine Körpergröße etwas anderes. Und da du offensichtlich kein hundertprozentiges Tier bist bleibt nur die Möglichkeit, dass du dich und dein Tier getrennt hast. Wie grausam! Was bist du nur für ein Monster? Du hast kein Recht ein Territorium zu besitzen!_

Und mit diesen Worten griff er an. Wie der Blitz raste der Bär aus dem Wald heraus auf ihn zu. Nie hätte Snape erwartet dass er so schnell wäre. Und ohne die Instinkte des Löwen wäre er verloren gewesen. Während Snape noch versuchte seine Überraschung abzuschütteln, sprang der Löwe auch schon auf und hoch in die Luft. Gerade als der Bär heran war, landete der Löwe auf dessen Rücken. Seine Krallen fuhren aus und gruben sich tief in das Fell und das darunter liegende Fleisch des Feindes. Der Bär brüllte auf vor Schmerz und Wut. Seine Vorderbeine knickten ein und er ließ sich auf den Rücken fallen.

Der Löwe prallte schmerzhaft auf die Erde und für eine kurze Zeit drückte das gesamte Gewicht des Bären auf seine Lunge. Jetzt war es an Snape die Führung zu übernehmen. Gekonnt drehte er seinen linken Hinterlauf so, dass er mit seinen Krallen die Flanke des Bären zerfleischte. Wieder ein Brüllen. Diesmal jedoch zu nah. Kaum war der riesige schwarze Löwe zu Atem gekommen verbiss sich der Bär in seiner Schulter. Seine langen scharfen Reißzähne gruben sich tief in das Fleisch und schrammten am Knochen entlang.

Snape hatte noch nie solche Schmerzen erfahren. Er schrie auf und ein ohrenbetäubendes Brüllen schallte über die Ländereien von Hogwarts. Snape war kurz davor das Bewusstsein zu verlieren als er die Unterstützung seines Tieres spürte. Es konnte besser mit Schmerz umgehen. Das hier war SEIN Revier. Alles was darauf lebte und wuchs gehörte ihm und er würde eher sterben als auch nur einen Quadratmeter abzugeben. Und Hermine. Er musste sie beschützen! Ihr durfte kein Leid widerfahren! Niemals!

Mit einem erneuten Aufbrüllen schmiss sich der Löwe herum und fand sich nun seinerseits in einer Position in der er zubeißen konnte. Ohne zu überlegen verbiss er sich in der Nähe des riesigen Bärenkopfes. Sein Kiefer war der größere. Snape sprach einen Zauber der den Schmerz in seiner Schulter ausblendete und unterstützte dann den Löwen mit seiner Kraft. Immer weiter schlossen sich die Kiefer der Raubkatze und der Bär begann zu zittern. Snape konnte spüren wie der andere Zauberer verzweifelt versuchte nicht aufzuschreien. Denn dann würde er die Schulter freigeben. Nur noch ein bisschen und Snapes Zähne würden sich wieder begegnen. Dann hätten sie alles durchtrennt was ihnen im Weg war.

Der Bär kapitulierte und brüllte. Sobald Snapes Schulter wieder frei war, ließ er loß und setzte in der gleichen Sekunde zu einem neuen Biss an. Der Bär war nicht schnell genug. Er konnte der puren Wut des Löwen nichts entgegensetzen. Kaum hatte er zu brüllen aufgehört, da hatte Snape ihn schon an der Kehle gepackt. Ein Todesurteil. Der Bär realisierte es im selben Moment als diese Information vom Löwen zu Snape durchdrang. Panisch begann er mit allen vier Pranken rückwärts zu kriechen. Seine Augen verdrehten sich und er bekam nur noch schnaufend Luft. Doch seine verzweifelte Gegenwehr führte nur dazu, dass sich der Löwe noch fester in seinem Hals verbiss. Dann hörte Snape wieder die Stimme in seinem Kopf_. Stopp. Bitte HÖR AUF! Du bringst mich noch um! So kämpfen wir nicht! Ich flehe dich an bitte lass mich los!_

Selbst in Snapes Kopf klang die Stimme flehend und troff nur so vor Angst. Es beruhigte ihn ein wenig, aber sein Löwe reagierte auf die Worte des Bären mit Verachtung und purem Hass. Ein Raubtier ergibt sich nicht! Entweder es siegt oder es stirbt. Aber es bettelt nicht um sein Leben! Das war nicht würdevoll! Snape konnte all das in sich selbst spüren als er und das Tier verbunden waren. Er musste seinem Tier Recht geben. Es WAR nicht würdevoll. Dennoch versuchte er den Löwen zu beruhigen und ihn dazu zu bewegen von dem anderen abzulassen. Lange quälende Sekunden tat sich nichts und der Bär wurde immer panischer.

Speichel lief ihm aus dem Maul und seine Fluchtversuche wurden immer fahriger. Dann, endlich, öffnete der Löwe seine Kiefer und ließ von seinem Opfer ab. Immer noch wütend und immer noch bereit sein gegenüber auf der Stelle zu töten, trat er einen Schritt zurück und gab die Kontrolle an Snape ab. Dieser bedankte sich mental bei dem Löwen, erntete aber nur ein verstimmtes Schnauben. Der Bär musste die Veränderung bemerkt haben. Er lag vor ihm und atmete schnell ein und aus. Er erstarrte; ließ ihn nicht aus den Augen, als fürchtete er gleich wieder angegriffen zu werden.

Snape bündelte seinen Geist und schickte ihn in den Kopf des anderen Zauberers. Diesmal funktionierte es. _Du hättest mich nicht herausfordern sollen. Es ist dein Glück dass ich mein Tier überreden konnte dich am Leben zu lassen. Solltest du allerdings noch ein einziges Mal in die Nähe meines Reviers kommen, werde ich mich nicht auf deine Seite stellen! Und dann werden wir dich töten. Du hast mein Wort!_

Der Bär zuckte sichtbar zusammen und deutete nach einigen Sekunden ein Nicken an. Dann verwandelte er sich langsam in einen Menschen zurück. Es handelte sich um einen Zauberer mittleren Alters und sein Haar ergraute langsam. Jetzt, als Mensch, wirkte er viel zerbrechlicher und stellte definitiv keine Gefahr mehr dar. Snape bemerkte, wie sich der Löwe entspannt in eine Ecke seines Geistes zurückzog. Trotzdem behielt Snape die Löwengestalt bei. Er wollte nicht dass irgendwer wusste wer sich in diesem Tier verbarg. Der fremde Zauberer begann zu sprechen: „Ich muss mich entschuldigen. Ich habe nicht erwartet dass dieses Revier einem schwarzen Wandler gehört und als ich dich gesehen hatte ließ es mein Stolz nicht zu, dass ich einfach wieder verschwand. Allerdings muss ich mich wiederholen und anmerken, dass du offensichtlich nicht sehr viel Erfahrung mit deiner tierischen Gestalt hast."

Snape stellte die Nackenhaare auf und ließ ein drohendes Knurren hören. Sofort hob der Fremde beschwichtigend die Hände und fuhr fort. „Nein bitte nicht falsch verstehen. Daran gibt es ja absolut nichts auszusetzen. Es ist nur ungewöhnlich dass ein unerfahrener Wandler, noch dazu ein schwarzer, so erbittert um ein von Menschen besiedeltes Revier kämpft. Man könnte fast meinen, dass eine Frau mit im Spiel ist. das wäre zumindest eine Erklärung." Snape hatte sich nicht gut genug unter Kontrolle und zuckte bei der unbedachten Bemerkung seines Gegenübers leicht zusammen. Aber es reichte aus um dem anderen zu zeigen dass er Recht hatte.

„Warte! Soll das heißen du hast eine Gefährtin? Einen MENSCHEN? In diesem Schloss? Nicht dein Ernst! Ich muss ja Todessehnsucht gehabt haben dich herauszufordern. Aber warte… ich sehe kein Band…" der Zauberer kniff die Augen zusammen und musterte Snapes Körper. Snape trat unwohl von einem Bein auf das andere. Es musste unfassbar lächerlich aussehen. Ein verlegener Löwe! Bescheuert! Der Kampf von noch vor ein paar Minuten war vergessen. Sein Gegner zeigte keinerlei Anzeichen von Wut oder Rachegelüsten. Er presste nur eine Hand an seinen Hals und tastete mit seinen Augen Snapes Körper ab. Trotzdem bedeutete er seinem Löwen aufmerksam auf jedes Anzeichen eines kommenden Angriffs zu achten. Der Löwe in seinem Kopf knurrte zustimmend.

Snape legte den Kopf schief und stieß ein aufforderndes Fauchen aus. Der Zauberer schien zu verstehen, denn er fuhr fort. „Nun…das muss bedeuten dass du dich zwar gebunden hast, sie aber noch nicht eingewilligt hat. Ziemlich riskant. Und es ist schon mindestens ein paar Stunden her dass du dich gebunden hast stimmts?" Snape nickte. Er fühlte sich immer unwohler in seiner Haut. „Hmmm…das ändert die Lage etwas. Es macht dich verwundbar. Nicht mehr lang und du wirst anfangen zu unterliegen. Also als Mensch meine ich. Dein Löwe wird immer stärker werden und wenn deine Gefährtin dich nicht bald akzeptiert wird dein Löwe die Kontrolle vollkommen an sich reißen. Selbst wenn er es nicht wollte, könnte er nicht anders. Es ist eine Art Schutzmechanismus verstehst du? Das Tier kann die Zurückweisung nicht ertragen und entschließt sich somit seinem bewussten Leben den Rücken zu kehren."

Snape war schockiert. Deswegen also hatte er gespürt wie sein Tier erstarkte. Er wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit nach innen und betrachtete das Wesen in seinem Kopf. Der Löwe hob den Kopf von den Vorderpfoten und blickte ihn an. Snape konnte es in seinen Augen lesen. Was der andere Zauberer sagte war die Wahrheit. Er wandte sich ihm wieder zu und sah sich dem mitleidigen Blick des Fremden gegenüber. „Es tut mir Leid." Traurig schüttelte er den Kopf. „Es ist nicht aufzuhalten. Und die Tatsache dass du und dein Tier entzwei gerissen seid wird die Sache noch beschleunigen fürchte ich. Wenn das Tier erst einmal die Kontrolle über alles an sich genommen hat, bedeutet das das Ende für dein Leben. Du wirst einfach verschwinden. Genauso wie der rational denkende Teil des Löwen. Zurück bleibt dann nur ein sehr großes, sehr gefährliches und unwiderruflich wildes Tier. Mit anderen Worten: Ihr werdet beide sterben."

Und damit drehte er sich um, winkte ihm mit einem traurigen Lächeln ein letztes Mal zu und verschwand humpelnd im Wald. Snape war sich absolut sicher ihn nie wieder zu sehen. Hoffentlich hatte der Kerl seine Klamotten und seinen Zauberstab irgendwo in der Nähe versteckt. Wenn nicht war er sich nicht sicher ob er mit der Wunde am Hals überleben würde. Snape verspürte immer noch eine eisige Kälte in sich. Allerdings war alles was der Zauberer gesagt hatte nichts Neues gewesen. Er hatte bereits gewusst, was auf ihn zukam. Nur jetzt wusste Snape dass nicht sein Körper sterben würde sondern sein Geist. Letzten Endes war es egal. Es lief auf das Gleiche hinaus. Ihn, Professor Snape und seinen Löwen, würde es dann nicht mehr geben.

Er spürte wie seine Kraft immer schneller zu seinem Löwen floss. Es war wie ein stetiger Strom von Energie. Er konnte auch fühlen wie im Gegenzug immer mehr von dem Löwen in ihn floss. Allerdings keine Energie sondern vielmehr sein Wesen an sich. Snape würde aufpassen müssen dass ihm das nicht vorzeitig zum Verhängnis würde. Er musste sichergehen dass er sich weiterhin unter Kontrolle hatte. Als er diese Entscheidung seinem Löwen mitteilte, war er überrascht, dass dieser sofort einwilligte. „Ich bin genauso ein Teil dieses Körpers wie du. Also wenn du verlierst und ich alle Kraft bekomme, werde auch ich verlieren. Mich wird es dann auch nicht mehr geben. Das will ich nicht." Snape stimmte dem Löwen grimmig zu. Er machte sich wenige Hoffnungen dass sich Hermine wirklich für ihn, sie, entscheiden würde. Nicht nach so kurzer Zeit und nicht mit so wenig Bedenkzeit. So wie es sich anfühlte, blieben ihm noch ein paar Tage, vielleicht eine Woche bevor er vollends verschwinden würde. Bevor das passierte, musste er das Schloss verlassen haben. Nicht auszudenken was geschehen würde wenn er im Unterricht oder beim Abendessen die Kontrolle verlor. Nein. Davor musste er schon meilenweit entfernt sein. Snape beschloss, nach fünf bis sechs Tagen in die Berge aufzubrechen. Dort wäre er zumindest keine so große Gefahr.

Resigniert wandte er sich um und machte sich immer noch in Löwengestalt zurück auf den Weg zu Hermine. Dem Stand des Mondes nach zu urteilen war es noch tiefste Nacht und sie würde wahrscheinlich noch schlafen. Kurz bevor er die Treppe erreichte verwandelte er sich zurück. Wieder verspürte er das Gefühl in sich selbst hineingezogen zu werden. Keine Sekunde zu spät. Kaum war die Verwandlung abgeschlossen, ging auch schon das große Tor auf und Dumbledore trat heraus. Er schien nicht überrascht Snape vorzufinden. Nun, wann war Dumbledore auch schon überrascht?!

„Guten Abend Severus. Wie ich mitbekommen habe hatten Sie eine kleine Auseinandersetzung mit einem…sagen wir mal…Eindringling? Ich kann gut nachvollziehen, dass Sie das Revier und damit Miss Granger verteidigen und beschützen müssen, aber es wäre dann doch von Vorteil wenn Sie durch Ihr Gebrüll nicht das halbe Schloss wecken würden. Ich habe schon sehr lange Zeit nicht mehr so oft den Obliviate-Zauber anwenden müssen." Er sah ihn streng über seien Halbmondbrille hinweg an und verschwand sogleich, ohne Snape die Gelegenheit zur Antwort zu geben.

Seufzend schüttelte er zum gefühlt hundertsten Mal an diesem Tag den Kopf und machte sich auf den Weg in seine Gemächer. Unterwegs heilte er seine Wunden und versuchte sein Erscheinungsbild wieder einigermaßen zu richten. Falls Hermine wach war sollte sie sich nicht erschrecken. Wie es aussah bedeutete ein zerzaustes Fell als Löwe eben auch zerzauste Haare als Mensch. Äußerst irritierend.


	10. Chapter 10

XXX

So...hier das nächste Kapitel :) Eigentlich wollte ich es gestern Abend noch online stellen, habe es aber leider nicht mehr geschafft.

Bitte habt etwas Geduld mit mir. Ich habe im Moment ziemlich viele Prüfungen und daher nicht so oft Zeit meine Geschichte weiter zu schreiben. Aber ich denke ich werde weiterhin ein Kapitel die Woche schaffen. :)

Ich hoffe es gefällt euch und lasst doch bitte Reviews da. Dankeschööön.

xoxoxo lewdprincess

XXX

Irgendwann in der Nacht war Hermine wach geworden. Sie hatte sich im Schlaf auf die Seite gedreht und bemerkt dass Snape nicht mehr da war. Seine Seite des Bettes war leer und als sie mit der Hand über das Laken strich war es bereits kalt. Also musste er schon eine Weile fort sein. Hermine stand auf und suchte ihn im Wohnzimmer. Ein heruntergebranntes Kaminfeuer leuchtete schwach und tauchte den Raum in mehr Schatten als Licht. Nachdem sie Snape nicht finden konnte wanderte sie umher und besah sich die Wohnung zum ersten Mal genauer. Überall an den Wänden hingen Bilder von idyllischen Ländereien. Einmal weite Wiesen, ein anderes Mal ein kleines Wäldchen. Aber immer in Sonnenschein getaucht und freundlich.

Als hätte die Bilder alle der Löwe ausgesucht. Hermine meinte in allen Gemälden eine gewisse Sehnsucht nach der Weite und Freiheit der Natur zu entdecken. Snape hatte sie bestimmt unbewusst ausgesucht. Bis vor kurzem hatte er das Tier in sich schließlich als Feind und Störenfried betrachtet. Zumindest hoffte Hermine, dass sich seine Einstellung gegenüber seines zweiten Ichs, oder besser gesagt gegenüber der anderen Hälfte seines eigentlich nur einen Ichs geändert hatte. Immerhin schien es als hätte er den Löwen nicht wieder in einen Käfig gesteckt. Gut so.

Hermine bemerkte, während sie so durch Snapes Räume wandelte, dass ihr weitaus mehr daran gelegen war, was aus Snape und seiner zerrissenen Persönlichkeit wurde, als sie für gut hielt. Sie fing an sich in ihn zu verlieben, das wurde ihr langsam klar. Und es gefiel ihr nicht. Schließlich handelte es sich um Snape! Die Fledermaus! Dieser Ausdruck schien in ihren Augen jedoch nicht mehr wirklich zu passen… Dennoch…er war schließlich ihr Lehrer und dazu nie sonderlich nett gewesen. Okay. In letzter Zeit war er sogar ZIEMLICH nett gewesen…wenn sie nur daran dachte was er mit ihr im Bett gemacht hatte, und das mehrmals, bekam sie sofort wieder weiche Knie.

Energisch schüttelte sie den Kopf. Sie wollte jetzt nicht daran denken. Dann wäre es ziemlich unmöglich sich auf die Tatsache zu konzentrieren, dass sie ihn verdammt noch mal nicht mochte! Wie hatte es nur so weit kommen können? Woher kamen diese Verflixten Gefühle? Sie hatte sich nie für ein Mädchen gehalten dass sich Hals über Kopf in einen Mann verliebte, nur weil er ein paar Mal nett gewesen war und ihr vielleicht die besten Orgasmen ihres Lebens geschenkt hatte. Nicht dass sie viel Vergleichsmaterial gehabt hätte, aber sie war sich ziemlich sicher dass Snape ein atemberaubender Liebhaber war.

Verdammt! Schon wieder schweiften ihre Gedanken in eine Richtung die sie nicht für klug hielt. Und es war ihr wichtig sich für klug zu halten. _Okay. Konzentration Hermine!_ Sie richtete ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf ihre Umgebung. Alles war edel und sah unglaublich teuer aus. Allerdings war auch alles sehr viel heller als sie erwartet hatte. Die Farben wirkten freundlich und einladend. Zu ihrem früheren Bild von ihrem Lehrer hätte eher eine düstere und abweisende Einrichtung gepasst. Warte. Zu ihrem früheren Bild?

Seufzend versuchte sich Hermine mit dem Gedanken anzufreunden dass sie den düsteren, grummeligen und chronisch schlecht gelaunten Sexgott wohl irgendwie leiden konnte. Sie musste schmunzeln. Es würde ihm bestimmt gefallen wie sie ihn beschrieb. Sie ließ im Vorbeigehen die Hand über das weiche Leder der Couch gleiten. Sie liebte das Gefühl weicher Dinge auf ihrer Haut. _Ganz so wie Snapes Fell. _Hermine schnaubte.

Sie wanderte ins Bad und sah sich dort um. Auch hier war alles in hellen, einladenden Tönen gehalten. Flauschige, cremefarbene Handtücher lagen fein säuberlich zusammengefaltet neben dem Waschbecken. Das Bild wie Snape in seinem Badezimmer stand und vor sich hin pfeifend Handtücher zusammen faltete brachte sie zum Lachen. Grinsend vergrub sie ihre Nase in einem der Handtücher. Sie atmete tief ein und schreckte hoch. War sie gerade wirklich dabei Snapes Sachen zu beschnüffeln? Mitten in der Nacht? Das musste ein Ende haben und zwar sofort!

Schnell sah sie in den Spiegel und richtete ihre Haare. Irgendwann im letzten halben Jahr hatte sich die Struktur ihrer Haare verändert. Sie standen nicht mehr wild und unbändig von ihrem Kopf ab. Jetzt fielen sie ihr in seidig glänzenden Wellen über den Rücken und schienen das Licht geradezu aufzusaugen. Egal wie düster das Licht war, ihre Haare schimmerten immer als würde gerade die Sonne darauf scheinen. Sie liebte ihre neuen Haare. Als sie mit den Fingern durch ihr Haar fuhr und sie über eine Schulter legte, fiel ihr Blick auf das Tattoo.

Es hatte sich nicht wirklich verändert. Zumindest war sie sich dessen zu achzig Prozent sicher. Irgendwie schien es immer wenn sie es betrachtete, etwas anders auszusehen. Sie beugte sich nach vorn um besser sehen zu können. Es schien fast so als wären seine Bewegungen…schneller. Es schien leicht zu pulsieren und sich nicht mehr nur um sich selbst zu schlingen. Seltsam.

Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern und drehte sich um. Sie stieß einen spitzen Schrei aus und hielt sich vor Schreck am Waschbecken fest. Direkt in der Tür stand Snape und beobachtete sie aus halb geschlossenen Augen. „Du solltest dich wirklich nicht so lasziv nach vorn beugen wenn ich hinter dir stehe, Kätzchen.", brachte er zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor. Von ihrer Position aus konnte sie die Farbe seiner Augen nicht erkennen, aber sie war sich sicher, dass sie golden waren. Sie liebte dieses Gold.

Jetzt setzte er sich in Bewegung und kam auf sie zu. Hermine konnte nicht anders als ihn dabei zu beobachten. Er bewegte sich geschmeidig wie das Raubtier das er war. Ihre Knie begannen weich zu werden und sie war überglücklich das Waschbecken zu haben um sich daran festzuhalten. Wie zur Hölle machte er das nur? Er brauchte sie nur anzusehen und sie schmolz dahin. „Ich….ich wollte nur das…das Tattoo anschauen." Stotterte sie. Noch nie war es ihr so schwer gefallen einen verständlichen Satz zu formulieren. Bei Merlin, war der Kerl heiß!

Snape hatte sie mittlerweile erreicht, streckte eine Hand nach ihr aus und strich ihr Haar zurück. Endlich ließen seine Augen von ihrem Gesicht ab und wanderten zu dem Mal. Ein tiefes und äußerst zufriedenes Schnurren ertönte in dem kleinen Zimmer. „Das, kleine Miss Granger, ist kein Tattoo. Das ist mein Zeichen. Ich habe dich dort gebissen. Du gehörst mir. Uns. Das bedeutet es und jeder Wandler wird es sehen können. Oder spüren. Ganz wie du es ausdrücken willst. Sie werden wissen dass du gebunden bist. Das macht dich unantastbar."

Hermine wusste nicht was sie darauf erwidern sollte. Sie wusste nicht einmal ob es ihr gefiel, oder ob sie einen Tobsuchtsanfall für angemessener hielt. Sie war vollkommen verwirrt. Wieso musste gerade sie sich auf einen schwarzen Gestaltwandler einlassen? Verdammt! Das war ja mal wieder typisch! Und soweit sie wusste konnte sie es auch nicht einfach rückgängig machen. Normalerweise ließen sich Wandler ja Zeit bis sie sich unwiderruflich banden. Aber natürlich nicht der auf den sie gestoßen war.

Doch bevor sie ihrem Unmut Luft machen konnte, hatte Snape sich schon nach vorn gelehnt und seine Lippen streiften sanft über die ihren. Alle Gedanken verflogen innerhalb einer Sekunde. Hermine konnte an nichts anderes mehr denken außer an seine Lippen. Er liebkoste sie sanft. Ganz anders als sonst. Er umfasste zärtlich ihr Gesicht und vertiefte den Kuss. Hermine stöhnte willig in seinen Mund. Ihre Zungen fochten miteinander und allmählich war es Hermine, die ungeduldig nach mehr verlangte. Sie presste sich an seinen Körper und rieb mit einer Hand über die Beule die sich deutlich unter seinem Umhang abzeichnete.

„Merlin JA!" keuchte Snape und seine Hüften schossen nach vorn. Hermine grinste leicht und lies sich vor ihm auf die Knie nieder. Snapes Augen wurden groß. „Ddd..du brauchst das nicht zu tun…" stammelte er unbehaglich vor sich hin. Doch Hermine grinste ihn nur verschmitzt von unten herauf an. „Halt die Klappe Kater.", war alles was sie darauf antwortete bevor sie ihn langsam von seiner Bekleidung befreite. Sie öffnete ihm quälend langsam die Hose und bemerkte wie seine Atmung immer schneller wurde. Aus ihrer Position heraus konnte sie deutlich sehen wie sich seine Bauchmuskeln vor Erwartung anspannten.

Bald hatte sie den Lehrer von seiner Hose befreit und hakte einen Finger in den Bund seiner Boxershorts. Ein heiseres Zischen kam von oben. Seine Hüfte zuckte nach vorn und Hermine befreite ihn mit einem gekonnten Ruck von diesem letzten Kleidungsstück. Jetzt - endlich - stand er in seiner vollen Pracht vor ihr. Endlich nackt. Und ganz allein für sie. Hermine konnte sich ein glückseliges Lächeln nicht verkneifen. Langsam griff sie um seinen Schaft herum und lies ein, zweimal ihre Hand darüber gleiten.

Sofort zuckte Snapes Penis leicht und ein Lusttropfen bildete sich an der Spitze. Hermine konnte ein gepresstes Knurren vernehmen. Sie blickte kurz nach oben und ihre ganze Scham zog sich vor Lust zusammen als sie den Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht sah. Er starrte sie mit vor Lust verschleierten Augen an. Die Brauen vor Konzentration gerunzelt, der Mund leicht geöffnet. Sie konnte sogar seine Reißzähne sehen. Sein Blick bohrte sich in ihren und er keuchte mittlerweile vor schwer zurückzuhaltender Begierde. Ohne den Blickkontakt zu unterbrechen beugte sich Hermine nach vorn und leckte mit ihrer Zunge genüsslich den Lufttropfen auf. Wieder zuckte der Penis in ihrer Hand und Snape fletschte die Zähne.

Zufrieden mit seiner Reaktion beugte sie sich nun vollends in Richtung des stahlharten, pochenden Prachtstücks. Sie öffnete den Mund und ließ ihn in einer Bewegung tief in ihren Mund gleiten. Sie entspannte ihren Rachen und nahm ihn schließlich vollends in sich auf. Snape warf den Kopf zurück und sein ganzer Körper fing an zu zittern, in seinem verzweifelten Bemühen nicht unkontrolliert in sie zu stoßen. Immer und immer wieder ließ Hermine ihren Mund an seinem Schwanz auf und ab gleiten. Sie fand einen Rhythmus mit ihrer Hand und ließ ihre Zunge provokant über seine Eichel gleiten. Mit der Zungenspitze reizte sie das kleine Loch und konnte auf der Stelle einen weiteren Lusttropfen schmecken.

Snape stöhnte mittlerweile unkontrolliert und fasste ihr in die Haare. Er hielt sie am Kopf fest und fing an langsam in ihren heißen Mund zu stoßen. Hermine saugte daran und triezte ihn weiterhin mit ihrer Zunge und ihren Zähnen. Vorsichtig ließ sie ihre Lippen zurückgleiten, sodass ihre Zähne leicht über seinen Schaft strichen. Wieder ein unkontrolliertes, stoßartiges Knurren von Snape und seine Stöße wurden schneller. Hermine baute immer mehr Druck in ihrem Mund auf und als sie merkte, dass es nicht mehr lange dauern würde schob sie ihm zusätzlich einen Finger in den Leib.

„ACH DU…FUCK! HERMINE!" Snape packte sie wie wild an den Haaren und stieß ein letztes Mal heftig in ihren Mund und explodierte förmlich. Sein Schwanz pumpte und pumpte immer weiter. Snape atmete zischend zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen und gefletschten Fängen stoßartig ein und aus. Hermine hatte alles was er zu geben hatte bereitwillig geschluckt und beobachtete ihn fasziniert. _Er ist so verdammt heiß!_ Sie spürte dass sie nass war. Ihre Feuchtigkeit lief ihr an den Beinen hinunter als sie sich schließlich aufrichtete. Als hätte Snape ihre Gedanken gehört öffnete er die Augen und nagelte sie mit seinem Blick fest. „Das mein Kätzchen…wirst du bezahlen." Er grinste leicht und sofort verstärkte sich ihre Nässe noch.

Immer wenn er sie so ansah bekam sie wackelige Knie. Sie wollte von ihm genommen werden. Und das jetzt. Sofort. Wieder war es als hätte Snape erraten was in ihrem Kopf vorging, denn er presste sich von einer Sekunde zur anderen an sie, vergrub wieder seine Hand in ihren Haaren und drehte sie ruckartig um. Jetzt stand er direkt hinter ihr und sie spürte wie sich sein schon wieder erhärtender Penis an ihren Po drückte. Was sie jedoch völlig aus der Fassung brachte, war die Tatsache dass sie jetzt direkt vor dem großen Spiegel am Waschbecken stand.

Er blickte ihr über den Spiegel direkt in die Augen und sie fand es nur umso heißer dass sie ihn auch beobachten konnte. Als sie sich selbst ansah, erkannte sie sich kaum noch wieder. Ihre Augen waren dunkel und glasig. Ihre Lippen gerötet und ihr Mund leicht geöffnet. Alles in ihrem Gesicht schrie nur so nach Sex. Snape wickelte sich ihre Haare aufreizend langsam und die Hand und zog genüsslich daran. Mit einem Keuchen legte Hermine den Kopf in den Nacken und genoss den leichten Schmerz. Merlin wie sehr sie ihm doch verfallen war! Snape fuhr leicht mit einem seiner Fangzähne über ihren Hals und sie bekam eine Gänsehaut. Mit seiner anderen Hand fasste er sie an der Hüfte und stieß mit einem einzigen langen Stoß in sie. Ohne zu zögern fing er an sich in ihr zu bewegen. Leidenschaftlich stieß er immer und immer wieder in sie hinein. Hermine stöhnte unkontrolliert und beobachtete sie beide im Spiegel. Sie konnte ihn tief in sich spüren und er füllte sie vollkommen aus. Alles an ihr war angespannt und sie spürte wie sich ihre Muskeln immer mehr um seinen Schwanz zusammenzogen. Die Reibung wurde immer intensiver und sie war froh über das Waschbecken an dem sie sich jetzt festklammern konnte. Sie machte ein leichtes Hohlkreuz um ihn noch tiefer in sich zu spüren.

„Merlin Hermine du machst mich vollkommen wahnsinnig! Ich kann mich nicht kontrollieren!" Und damit biss er sie in animalischer Leidenschaft zwischen Hals und Schulter. Hermine begrüßte den scharfen Schmerz und als sie einen kleinen Blutstropfen über ihr Schlüsselbein laufen sah kollabierte sie. Zu allem Überfluss schob Snape seine Hand jetzt noch von vorn zwischen ihre Beine und reizte ihren Kitzler aufs köstlichste. Unkontrolliert zogen sich ihre Muskeln immer und immer wieder zusammen. Ganz ohne Zutun pochte ihr Kitzler schmerzhaft und schien zu explodieren. Die Wellen breiteten sich überall in ihrem Körper aus. „Severus! AH…fuck…JA!" Ihre Hüfte bewegte sich von allein immer und immer wieder vor und zurück um auch noch die letzten Züge ihres Orgasmus' auszukosten. Snape hielt sie immer noch in seinem Klammergriff und keuchte angestrengt an ihrem Ohr.

Immer wieder schnellte seine Zunge heraus und liebkoste sie am Hals. Als endlich die letzten Zuckungen verklungen waren, brach Hermine am Waschbecken zusammen. Ihre Beine zitterten so sehr, dass sie sich nicht mehr aufrecht halten konnte. Doch Snape hatte sie rechtzeitig aufgefangen. Langsam ließ er sich aus ihr herausgleiten und Hermine seufzte bei der erneuten Reibung wieder auf. Sie konnte Snape leise lachen hören. „Du bist wohl unersättlich, was Kätzchen?" raunte er ihr ins Ohr.

Hermine grinste selig und schmiegte sich an ihn heran. „Ja da hast du Recht. Solang du es bist werde ich davon wohl nie genug bekommen." Sie spürte viel mehr als dass sie es sah wie Snape zu Lächeln anfing. Er nahm sie auf die Arme und trug sie zurück ins Schlafzimmer. Mit ihr im Arm legte er sich ins Bett und deckte sie beide zu, nachdem er sie mit einem schnellen Reinigungszauber sauber gemacht hatte. Hermine entging trotz allem nicht, dass er sich dabei viel zu geschmeidig und katzenhaft führ einen Menschen bewegte. Selbst in dieser Form bewegte er sich normalerweise nicht ganz so grazil. Auch hatte sich sein Gesicht nicht wieder normalisiert. Aber das waren alles Rätsel die sie auch noch am nächsten Tag würde klären können.

Zufrieden drehte sie sich auf die Seite und kuschelte sich in die starken Arme ihres Lieblingslehrers. Sie konnte die Vibrationen spüren die von seinem Brustkorb ausgingen. Snape schnurrte ausgiebig und kurz bevor sie in den Schlaf glitt hörte sie ihn noch sagen: „Gute Nacht mein Kätzchen. Schlaf schön, wir werden wache halten und dich beschützen. Immer." Hermine meinte noch zu spüren wie sie sorgfältig von einer flauschigen Decke bedeckt wurde, war sich aber nicht mehr sicher.

Als Hermine am nächsten Morgen aufwachte war ihr heiß. Unerträglich heiß. Sie versuchte sich zu bewegen und merkte dass es nicht möglich war. Irgendetwas unfassbar Schweres lag auf ihr. Sie sah an sich herab und erkannte eine große schwarze Pranke die sich über ihre Hüfte gelegt hatte. Offenbar schlief Snape neuerdings in seiner Löwengestalt. Der Nachteil war nur dass er durch seine Körpergröße und sein Fell eine unglaubliche Hitze abstrahlte.

Hermine versuchte die Pranke anzuheben um sich unter ihr hervor zu winden. Doch sie hatte sich noch keinen Zentimeter bewegt da wurde sie auch schon zurück an den Löwenkörper gezogen. **_Du willst dich doch nicht etwa davonschleichen? _**Hermine hörte Snapes Stimme. Aber irgendetwas war anders. Wie konnte er in dieser Gestalt mit ihr reden? Irgendwie hallten seine Worte auch seltsam nach. Der Löwe hinter ihr begann zu schnurren und kuschelte sich noch enger an sie. „Ähm. Aber ich muss doch zum Unterricht und du sicher auch? Ich kann nicht schon wieder alles verpassen. Langsam werden sich Harry und Ron wundern was los ist." **_Hmmm… ist doch egal. Hauptsache du bist bei mir und ich kann dich beschützen. Diese beiden Jungen können dich nicht glücklich machen. Nicht so wie wir. Du stehst unter meinem Schutz! _**

Snape sprach offenbar durch seine Gendanken mit ihr. Hermine runzelte die Stirn und versuchte aus seinen Worten schlau zu werden. War er etwa eifersüchtig? Auf Ron und Harry? Absurd. Und seit wann war ihm sein Unterricht egal? Oder ihrer? Irgendetwas stimmte nicht mit ihm. Schon gestern war ihr etwas seltsam vorgekommen aber sie konnte sich nicht mehr erinnern was genau sie gestört hatte. „Ah Severus…also es ist aber wirklich wichtig dass ich pünktlich im Unterricht erscheine." **_Dann begleite ich dich._**

Jetzt befreite sich Hermine doch aus seiner tierischen Umarmung. Sie setzte sich auf und drehte sich zu dem Löwen neben ihr im Bett um. „Mich begleiten? Wie stellst du dir das vor? Keiner würde einfach so einen Löwen im Klassenzimmer übersehen und als Mensch kannst du auch nicht mitkommen. Was willst du dann den anderen Lehrern sagen wenn sie dich fragen weshalb du in ihrem Unterricht bist?"

Der Löwe peitschte unwillig mit dem Schwanz. **_Dann werde ich ihnen sagen dass ich da bin um dich zu beschützen natürlich… schließlich ist das meine Aufgabe! _**Hermine wurde immer unwohler zumute. „Severus…wie wäre es wenn du dich erst einmal in einen Menschen zurückverwandelst? Dann können wir uns auch besser unterhalten." Sie hoffte dass er eher mit sich reden ließ, wenn er nicht mehr als Löwe vor ihr lag. Vielleicht würde er dann auch dieses lächerliche Alphatier-Gehabe sein lassen. Sie musste fast eine geschlagene Minute warten, bevor sie erkennen konnte, dass sich der Löwe langsam, ja fast widerwillig, wieder in einen Menschen verwandelte. In einen ziemlich finster dreinblickenden Menschen um das zu konkretisieren.

Als Snape schließlich wieder vollkommen menschlich aussah, versuchte Hermine es nochmal. „Und? Siehst du jetzt etwas klarer? Du kannst nicht mitkommen das ist dir doch klar? Ich verstehe dein Verhalten ehrlich gesagt nicht. Ist das irgendeine verdrehte Gestaltwandler-Eigenschaft?" Sie saßen sich jetzt genau gegenüber und Hermine ließ sein Gesicht keine Sekunde aus den Augen. Irgendwie umgab ihn eine andere Ausstrahlung. Er war…wilder. Es schien etwas Ruheloses in ihm zu sein das vorher nicht da war. Seltsam. Als Hermine schon damit rechnete, dass er ihr nicht antworten würde, tat er es doch noch. „Nun…es fällt mir zwar schwer, aber ich kann deine Argumentation durchaus nachvollziehen. Das bedeutet allerdings nicht, dass es mir gefällt dass du allein in den Unterricht gehst. Wir müssen dich beschützen. Kein Leid darf dir geschehen. Niemals!"

Bei seinen letzten Worten hatte sich sein Gesichtsausdruck immer mehr verfinstert. Jetzt erschien er ihr fast schon aggressiv. Was war nur mit ihm los? „Wir sind hier in Hogwarts Severus… ich bin nirgendwo sicherer als in der Schule und auf dem Gelände. Nichts und Niemand ist hier, der mir ernsthaft schaden könnte." „Genau das ist es ja!" erwiderte er aufgebracht. „Du bist eben nicht sicher! Erst gestern kam ein anderer Gestaltwandler und wollte mir mein Revier streitig machen! Meins! Und damit auch dich! Das kann ich nicht zulassen…" Irgendwann war er aus dem Bett gesprungen und lief jetzt unruhig im Zimmer auf und ab. Wenn Hermine es nicht besser gewusst hätte, dann hätte sie geschworen, dass sie sich nicht mit Snape unterhielt sondern ausschließlich mit dem Tier in ihm.

„Was meinst du damit? Ein anderer Gestaltwandler? Wieso war er hier?" es war ihr sehr viel unangenehmer als sie zugeben wollte. Endlich blieb Snape stehen und setzte sich wieder zu ihr auf das Bett. Um ihn zu beruhigen strich sie ihm langsam über den Rücken. Es schien zu funktionieren. „Nun…wir Gestaltwandler sind nicht so wie andere Tiere oder Zauberer. Wir können einander … spüren. Und wir können auch spüren ob ein Wandler gebunden ist oder nicht. Früher oder später beanspruchen wir alle ein Revier für uns. Aber es gibt auch immer wieder Rumtreiber die versuchen besetzte Reviere zu übernehmen. Ein Gestaltwandler ist am verwundbarsten, wenn er sich gebunden hat, das Band aber noch nicht beidseitig gefestigt ist…"

„So wie bei uns…" beendete Hermine seinen Satz. Deswegen war er angegriffen worden. Deswegen war er auch so unruhig und wollte sie nicht aus den Augen lassen. Jetzt konnte sie es immerhin besser verstehen. Aber es lag nun mal nicht in ihrer Natur, sich von jemandem beschützen zu lassen. Außerdem wollte sie nicht ihr ganzes Leben aufgeben. Letztendlich sagte sie ihm das auch und er schien es zu akzeptieren, auch wenn es ihm nicht gefiel. Schließlich zog Hermine sich unter den wachsamen Augen des Löwen und des Menschen an. Sie spürte wie seine Blicke ihren Körper abtasteten. Ohne zu wollen, überzog eine Gänsehaut ihren Körper.

Als sie fertig war, drehte sie sich zu ihm um und kam auf ihn zu. Dann schmiegte sie sich in seine Arme und genoss es, dass er, trotz seiner schlechten Laune, die Arme um sie legte und sie liebevoll auf den Kopf küsste. „Versprich mir dass du auf dich aufpasst ja? Ich möchte dich nicht verlieren. Du weißt nicht, zu was Wandler fähig sein können wenn sie etwas wollen…" er umfasste sie noch ein wenig fester und ließ sie dann los. Ernsthaft blickte er ihr in die Augen, hob ihr Kinn an und küsste sie sanft. Allerdings nur kurz, dann wurde sein Kuss tiefer…verlangender…

Hermines Knie begannen schwach zu werden. Bevor sie allerdings die Kraft verlor zu gehen, drückte sie, sein unwilliges Knurren ignorierend, sich von seinem Oberkörper weg, lächelte ihm nochmal zu und küsste ihn schnell auf die Wange. „Versprochen. Ich werde aufpassen." Und damit drehte sie sich um und verließ den dunklen, besitzergreifenden und durch und durch animalischen Zauberer. Dieser blickte ihr aus golden schimmernden Augen nach.


	11. Chapter 11

So meine Lieben.

Hier das finale Kapitel. Es ist ein klein wenig länger als die vorherigen, daher hat es auch etwas länger gedauert. ;)

Ich hoffe ihr könnt mir verzeihen?

Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß beim lesen und ich wäre doch sehr enttäuscht wenn ihr keine Reviews dalasst.

Schließlich war das meine erste Geschichte :D

XXXX

Hermine seufzte und versuchte sich auf den Unterricht zu konzentrieren. Sie saß neben Harry in Verwandlung. Er hatte sie zu Beginn des Unterrichts ausgequetscht wo sie gewesen war. Bevor sich Hermine jedoch eine plausible Erklärung einfallen lassen konnte, ermahnte Professor McGonagall Harry ruhig zu sein. Harry war zwar endlich still, doch seine Seitenblicke gaben Hermine zu verstehen, dass das Thema noch lange nicht gegessen war. Wenigstens hatte sie jetzt etwas Zeit sich eine Ausrede einfallen zu lassen. Sie saß wirklich in der Klemme. Hoffentlich würde Severus sich zusammenreißen wenn sie sich das nächste Mal in der Öffentlichkeit sahen. Sie wüsste nicht wie sie die Situation ihren Freunden erklären sollte. Wieder wollte sie aufseufzen aber sie konnte es noch unterdrücken.

Sie hatte auch immer noch keine Antwort auf dieses Gebunden-Sein gefunden. Liebte sie ihn wirklich? Konnte man sich so schnell überhaupt in jemanden verlieben? Sie wusste es einfach nicht. Ja natürlich, der Sex war fantastisch und sie musste sich eingestehen dass sie Severus wirklich mochte. Aber ihr ganzes Leben mit ihm verbringen? Eventuell seine Kinder bekommen? Würden sie auch so mit sich selbst zu kämpfen haben wie er all die Jahre? Er war nur bedingt menschlich und das zeigte sich immer mehr. Allein seine unfassbar besitzergreifende Art. Wie sollte sie mit so etwas zurechtkommen?

Und wie sollte das in der Schule funktionieren? Er ließ sie ja kaum noch allein in den Unterricht gehen. Was wenn er irgendwann nicht mehr akzeptieren konnte oder wollte dass sie in ihrem Schlafsaal schlief? Konnte sie überhaupt zu ihm ziehen? Das war mit Sicherheit verboten. Hermine hatte die Schulregeln auswendig gelernt und selbst wenn da nichts von Beziehungen zwischen Lehrern und Schülern stand; stand es außer Frage dass das absolut inakzeptabel war.

Und dann handelte es sich immer noch um Severus Snape! Verzweifelt kniff Hermine die Augen zusammen und schüttelte den Kopf, was ihr einen weiteren misstrauischen Blick von Harry einbrachte. Je mehr sie sich den Kopf über ihre missliche Lage zerbrach, desto weniger konnte sie einen Ausweg finden. Sie musste es sich eingestehen: Sie wusste einfach nicht mehr weiter. Zudem machte sie sich auch noch riesige Sorgen um Severus. Er war absolut abhängig von ihr und ihrer Entscheidung. Sollte sie ihn ablehnen, würde sein Tier früher oder später die Oberhand gewinnen und seine menschliche Seite vollends verdrängen.

So wie sich Severus in den letzten Stunden verhalten hatte tippte Hermine stark darauf dass es früher als später passieren würde. Der Löwe in ihm war unglaublich stark. Ohne das sie es bemerkte erklärte Professor McGonagall die Stunde für beendet und Hermine verlies zusammen mit den anderen Schülern das Klassenzimmer. Sie ließ sich gedankenverloren von der Menge treiben und fand sich wenig später in der großen Halle wieder.

Um Harry und Ron nicht noch einen weiteren Grund zum Grübeln zu geben tat sie sich etwas zu Essen auf den Teller, obwohl sie keinen Hunger hatte. Letztendlich stocherte sie nur lustlos mit der Gabel darin herum und schob sich ab und zu einen winzigen Krümel in den Mund. Irgendwann drehte sich Harry zu ihr um. „Hermine…ich bin nicht komplett bescheuert! Was ist eigentlich los mit dir? Du verschwindest einfach und dann schwänzt du sogar den Unterricht ohne Ron oder mir Bescheid zu geben. Ich meine, ich weiß ja das ihr Mädchen alle irgendwann mal austickt, aber ich mache mir ernsthaft Sorgen."

Hermine sah in an und lächelte entschuldigend. „Tut mir leid Harry. Ich weiß dass ich in den letzten paar Tagen komisch drauf war, aber ich verspreche dir es ist nichts. Ich bin einfach etwas überfordert mit dem Pensum an Unterrichtsstoff das ich zu bewältigen habe. Du weißt doch dass ich einige Fächer zusätzlich belegt habe? Nun ich denke ich hab mich da etwas übernom…" „IST DAS EIN TATTOO?", unterbrach sie Ron aufgeregt. Hermine hatte bei ihrer Erklärung die Haare über eine Schulter geworfen und schlichtweg vergessen dass sie somit das Mal das sie von Severus hatte, nicht mehr verdeckten.

Auch Harry starrte jetzt auf die Stelle und runzelte die Stirn. Wenn Hermine es nicht besser gewusst hätte, hätte sie schwören können, dass Harry ganz genau wusste was das war. Doch woher sollte er so etwas schon kennen? Schnell legte sie die Haare wieder nach vorn und zuckte verlegen die Schultern. „…Ähm…ja genau. Es ist ein Tattoo. Ich habe es mir in der Winkelgasse machen lassen. Allerdings wird es nicht ewig halten. Ich wollte es einfach mal ausprobieren." Selbst sie fand dass ihre Erklärung mehr als dürftig klang.

Ron beugte sich wieder nach vorn und wollte ihre Haare noch mal auf die Seite schieben um es genauer zu betrachten. „Ron! Lass das; ich habe keine Lust es der ganzen Welt zu zeigen!" Sie schlug ihm die Hände weg, doch er wollte nicht locker lassen. „Wieso hast dus dir dann bitte an ner so auffälligen Stelle machen lassen?", wollte er wissen. „Ich denke nicht dass sie sich die Position ausgesucht hat. Und ich bezweifle auch dass sie das so schnell wieder loswird.", murmelte plötzlich Harry. Hermine erstarrte mitten in der Bewegung. Ihre Hände immer noch um Rons Handgelenke geschlossen in dem energischen Versuch ihn von ihren Haaren wegzubekommen.

„Was hast du…", wollte Hermine gerade ansetzen als plötzlich eine Seite der doppelflügigen Tür an die Wand krachte. Alle drehten sich um und Hermine entdeckte einen unglaublich wütenden Severus. Er fixierte ihre Hände. Schnell ließ sie Ron loß aber es war zu spät. Schäumend vor Wut kam er herangestürmt und hätte Ron wahrscheinlich in der Luft zerrissen, wäre Hermine nicht schnell aufgestanden und ihm in den Weg getreten. „Severus es ist alles in Ordnung. Wir haben uns nur freundschaftlich gekappelt. Bitte Severus…du stehst hier mitten unter mindestens einhundert Schülern. Und alle starren zu uns herüber; selbst die Lehrer. Mach es nicht noch schlimmer, bitte."

Vorsichtig legte sie eine Hand auf seine Brust und strich ganz langsam mit dem Daumen über sein Hemd. Sie konnte die kaum zu zügelnde Wut unter seiner Haut spüren. Sein ganzer Körper zitterte vor Anstrengung und sein Blick huschte immer zwischen ihr und Ron hin und her. Hermine konnte sehen wie es ihn innerlich zerriss. Sie sah ihm fest in die Augen und versuchte all ihre Zuneigung für den Lehrer in ihren Blick zu legen. Irgendwann sah er nur noch sie an. Hermine atmete erleichtert auf und trat einen Schritt zurück.

Jetzt unterzog Severus Hermine einer eingehenden Betrachtung, als wollte er sichergehen dass sie nicht verletzt war. Sie lächelte ihm zu und nickte fast unmerklich, doch er hatte es gesehen. Schließlich atmete er einmal tief durch und entspannte sich sichtlich. „Miss Granger gehen Sie mir bitte aus dem Weg. Ich würde gern meinen Weg zum Lehrertisch fortsetzen.", sagte er in seiner üblich herablassenden Tonlage; doch es fehlte die Schärfe darin. „Natürlich Professor. Entschuldigen Sie bitte." Ergeben senkte Hermine den Kopf und trat zur Seite um ihm den Weg frei zu machen.

Er ging nah an ihr vorbei und seine Finger streiften kurz über ihren Handrücken. Hermine musste ein Schaudern unterdrücken bei dem Gedanken daran was er noch alles mit diesen Fingern tun konnte. Doch als Severus auf einer Höhe mit dem noch immer völlig perplex dreinschauenden Ron war, schnellte er plötzlich herum, packte ihn an seinem Umhang und schob sein Gesicht ganz nah an das des Schülers. Seine Augen blitzen golden auf und seine Fänge verlängerten sich als er so leise sprach dass nur Harry Hermine und Ron ihn verstehen konnten. „Solltest du sie auch nur noch ein einziges Mal anfassen dann schwöre ich, ich werde dich umbringen. Und ich werde es genießen." Damit ließ er Ron wieder los und setzte seinen Weg fort.

Ron war kreidebleich geworden und zitterte wie Espenlaub. Auch Harrys Gesicht hatte keine gesunde Farbe, allerdings starrte dieser nicht Snape hinterher sondern fixierte Hermine. Sie konnte förmlich hören wie es in seinem Kopf ratterte und dann, als sich seine Augen weiteten, klick machte. Schnell drehte sie sich um und flüchtete aus der großen Halle. Ohne sich einmal umzusehen oder auch nur stehen zu bleiben rannte sie in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors. Dort ließ sie sich völlig außer Atem in einen Sessel vor dem Kamin fallen. Ihr Herz raste immer noch bei der Erinnerung daran was gerade passiert war.

Diesmal hatte sie Severus noch beruhigen können, aber es war knapp gewesen. Alle hatten es mit angesehen. Jetzt würde das Gerede losgehen und sie konnte absolut nichts dagegen tun. Was wenn sie Severus das nächste Mal nicht würde stoppen können? Was wenn er sich das nächste Mal vollends verwandelte; und das vor allen Schülern? Stöhnend schlug sie die Hände vor das Gesicht. In was war sie da nur hineingeraten?

Sie war so sehr in Gedanken versunken dass sie nicht hörte wie das Portrait aufging und sich wieder schloss. „Hermine…" Sie zuckte heftig zusammen als sie ihren Namen hörte und drehte sich erschrocken um. Harry stand direkt hinter ihr und sah sie ernst an. Lange saß sie so da und sah ihm in die Augen. Schließlich seufzte sie ergeben. „Ja Harry…ich weiß schon was du sagen willst." „Snape? Ist das wirklich dein Ernst? Ich bin kein Idiot. Ich weiß was das für ein Mal an deinem Hals ist. Ich bin darauf gestoßen als ich mich über Werwölfe und Animagi erkundigt habe. Wegen Lupin und Sirius…"

So etwas in der Art hatte Hermine schon befürchtet. Jetzt saß sie in der Falle. Harry würde niemals akzeptieren können dass sie etwas mit Severus hatte. Er hasste den düsteren Lehrer noch sehr viel mehr als sie selbst es getan hatte. Gedankenverloren strich sie die Windungen des Mals nach und überlegte sich was sie am besten antworten sollte. Selten waren ihr so sehr die Worte ausgegangen wie in diesem Moment. Nach kurzer Zeit ließ sich Harry neben sie auf die Couch fallen und senkte resigniert den Kopf. „Ich wusste bis vor fünf Minuten nicht mal dass er ein Gestaltwandler ist. Hallo? Der ist gerade total ausgerastet und das nur weil du Rons Handgelenke festgehalten hast. Und dann hat er ihn auch noch bedroht. Einen Schüler! Vor allen anderen! Er muss ein ziemlich mächtiger Wandler sein wenn er so abgeht nur weil du jemanden berührst…"

Die ganze Zeit als Harry redete beobachtete Hermine ihn erstaunt. Es fehlte jeglicher Ton der Anklage oder des Ekels in seiner Stimme. Er sprach vollkommen neutral, als wäre das alles gar nicht gerade eben geschehen. „Harry…sag mal bist du nicht überrascht? Stört es dich denn nicht? Ich meine hallo? Es ist Snape. Und er ist unser Lehrer und wenn du so viel darüber weist, dann weist du auch wie ich zu diesem Mal gekommen bin…" an dieser Stelle verließ Hermine der Mut und sie ließ den Rest ungesagt in der Luft hängen. Harry würde mit Sicherheit auch so verstehen… Nervös nestelte sie an ihrem Rocksaum und wartete auf seine Reaktion. Lange sah er einfach nur starr vor sich auf den Boden und überlegte angestrengt. Dann amtete er einmal tief ein und entließ die angehaltene Luft mit einem lauten Seufzen.

Endlich sah er sie an und verzog leicht den Mund. „Hermine… du bist meine beste Freundin. Sag du mir was ich machen soll. Soll ich dich etwa für etwas verurteilen was du sowieso nicht mehr rückgängig machen kannst? Natürlich bin ich leicht vor den Kopf gestoßen, was deine Männerwahl betrifft aber bei allem was ich darüber gelesen habe…und bei allem was ich auch gerade gesehen habe… ist Snape wohl ein ziemlich…einnehmender Typ. Und ich kenne dich lang genug um zu wissen dass du dich, wenn du denn gewollt hättest, definitiv gegen ihn hättest zur Wehr setzen können. Also… ja mir gefällt es nicht unbedingt und ja ich hätte mir einen Freund gewünscht mit dem ich mich nicht die ganze Zeit streite; aber letztendlich ist es mir wichtig dass du glücklich bist. Das ist es doch was zählt." Hermine war so unendlich erleichtert dass sie sich ihm um den Hals warf und ein paar Tränen nicht zurückhalten konnte. Harry umarmte sie und freute sich darüber offenbar das Richtige gesagt zu haben. Doch ein weiteres Mal kamen ihr Zweifel. „Wir sollten Ron vielleicht aber noch Nichts sagen…" Harry lehnte sich zurück und lächelte sie an. „Jaaaahh… ich denke ihm fällt es dann doch etwas schwerer als mir das Ganze zu akzeptieren…" erwiderte er langsam.

Sie saßen noch eine Weile zusammen und Hermine erzählte ihm all das was geschehen war. Auch wenn sie zwischendurch aussah wie eine Tomate, vor allem bei den eher schmutzigen Stellen, ließ sie doch nichts aus. Es tat einfach zu gut endlich jemanden zu haben mit dem sie über alles reden konnte. Harry war ein guter Zuhörer. Selbst wenn ihm die Sexszenen mehr als peinlich waren, hörte er interessiert zu und nickte an den richtigen Stellen. Als endlich alles erzählt war atmete Hermine tief durch. Bevor sie jedoch die letzte und für sie wichtigste Frage an Harry richten konnte, nämlich was sie jetzt tun sollte, kamen die restlichen Gryffindors vom Essen zurück. Mit einem Mal wimmelte es nur so von Schülern und Harry wurde von seinen anderen Freunden in Beschlag genommen.

Er grinste ihr entschuldigend zu und sie lächelte zurück um ihm zu zeigen, dass alles in Ordnung war. Hermine wurde es zu eng im Gemeinschaftsraum und sie beschloss etwas frische Luft schnappen zu gehen. Normalerweise ging sie regelmäßig an den Ufer des schwarzen Sees um ihren Gedanken freien Lauf zu lassen. Es entspannte sie. Aber in den letzten paar Tagen war sie durch Severus so abgelenkt gewesen dass sie es schlichtweg vergessen hatte. Jetzt verzehrte sie sich geradezu nach dem stillen Platz.

Ohne noch einmal zurückzusehen machte sie sich auf den Weg aus dem Schloss heraus und hinunter ans Ufer. Sie setzte sich unter eine alte Trauerweide deren Äste bis ans Wasser heranreichten. Gedankenverloren sah sie über die ruhige Wasseroberfläche und dachte an den unergründlichen Zauberer der es irgendwie geschafft hatte sich in kürzester Zeit in ihr Herz zu schleichen. Aber immer noch fiel ihr keine Lösung für ihr Problem ein. Sie wollte definitiv nicht dass Severus seine Menschlichkeit verlor. Und dennoch…

XXX

Er stand am Fenster im dritten Stock und beobachtete wie sie sich aus dem Schloss stahl und hinunter zum See lief. Er war erst seit kurzer Zeit von ihr getrennt und doch vermisste er sie schon unendlich. Auch sein Löwe war unruhig und wollte so schnell wie möglich zu ihr. Wollte dass sie ihn streichelte. Ihre zierliche Hand auf seinem Fell auf und ab glitt. Allein bei dem Gedanken daran fing er so laut an zu schnurren dass Severus Mühe hatte sich auf irgendetwas zu konzentrieren. Und dabei musste er das dringend. Mit jeder weiteren Stunde die verstrich konnte er spüren wie der Löwe stärker wurde.

Selbst seine eigenen Gedanken wurden immer animalischer. Er ertappte sich dabei wie er die ihn umgebenden Menschen in potentielle Feinde und ungefährliche Herdentiere ein kategorisierte. Auch das Sprechen viel ihm schwerer. Immer öfter genügte es ihm mit einem Knurren zu antworten. Beim Mittagessen hatte er sich sogar gewundert dass Professor Sprout nicht auf seine Ohrenstellung reagierte. Bis ihm dann eingefallen war dass er in dieser Gestalt keine Ohren hatte mit denen er seine Stimmung ausdrücken konnte. Und es hatte ihn tatsächlich gestört. Seine menschliche Gestalt erschien ihm immer unvollkommener. Und dann war er auch noch auf diesen Weasley losgegangen. Nur durch ihr beherztes Einschreiten hatte eine Katastrophe verhindert werden können. Verdammt! Das ging alles zu schnell. Er wusste, bald würde er nicht mehr im Schloss bleiben können. Nicht mehr lange und er würde einfach eine zu große Gefahr für die anderen Bewohner darstellen. Und er würde _sie_ verlieren. Severus seufzte bei dem Gedanken daran und sein Herz zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen. Nun… ein Gutes würde der Verlust seines Ichs mit sich bringen. Er würde sie einfach vergessen.

Sich nicht mehr daran erinnern wie sie sich anfühlte. Ihre Haut, ihre Haare, wie ihre Hand über seinen Körper strich. Der Anblick ihrer Augen wenn sie vor Verlangen dunkel wurden. Ihre Lippen die auf seinen lagen. Ihre Stimme wenn sie mit ihm sprach. Alles würde in Vergessenheit geraten. Severus lehnte seine Stirn an das Glas und schloss die Augen. Als er sie wieder öffnete erstarrte er. Unten auf dem Schlossgelände, nahe des verbotenen Waldes trat eine Gestalt aus dem Dunkel.

Severus kniff die Augen zusammen und keuchte auf. Es war nicht irgendein unbedeutendes Wesen das da herausschlich. Es war ein Einhorn. Und ein schwarzes noch dazu. Entgegen aller Annahmen waren diese Wesen keinesfalls friedfertig. In der Alten Zeit waren sie die besten Schlachtrösser die man finden konnte. Und auch die gefährlichsten. Der Löwe in seinem Kopf brüllte auf als er sah dass sich das Tier in Richtung der Stelle bewegte, an welcher Hermine saß. „Mensch! Du musst uns vereinen! Wir müssen sie beschützen! Es ist unsere Aufgabe für Sicherheit zu sorgen und sie ist NICHT in Sicherheit! LOS!"

„Ich weiß nicht wie! Ich versuche es ja aber ich habe keine Ahnung wie wir endgültig zu einem Wesen werden können.", antwortete Severus verzweifelt. „Aber ich…", und damit brüllte der Löwe auf und öffnete ihm seine Seele. Das gesamte Wesen des Löwen breitete sich in Severus' Kopf aus. Dann verschmolzen sie mit einem heftigen Ruck zu einem Ganzen und Severus rannte los.

Er musste keinen Gedanken mehr daran verschwenden was er jetzt machen sollte. Der Löwe in ihm sagte es ihm. Severus übergab sich dem größeren Wissen des Tieres und sprang die Stufen hinunter. Noch im Flug verwandelte er sich und landete geschmeidig mehrere Stockwerke weiter unten. Ohne langsamer zu werden preschte er zwischen den erschrockenen Schülern hindurch in Richtung See. Immer schneller bewegten sich seine langen, geschmeidigen Gliedmaßen und Etwas in ihm frohlockte über das Gefühl das ihm das Rennen verlieh. Bevor er sich jedoch darin verlieren konnte hörte er einen spitzen Schrei. Hermine!

Er brüllte auf und wurde noch schneller. Ohne anzuhalten sprang er über Hermine hinweg die sich schnell am Boden zusammenkauerte und stellte sich dem Einhorn das gerade im Begriff war sie anzugreifen. Knurrend zeigte er dem Wesen seine Fänge, ohne jedoch eine sichtbare Reaktion seines Gegenübers hervorzulocken. Etwas in seinem Hinterkopf versorgte ihn mit der Information dass es sich ebenfalls um einen Gestaltwandler handelte. Die Haltung des Tieres war nicht natürlich genug. Und dennoch…das würde den Kampf nur noch gefährlicher machen. Der Wandler war gekommen um sich sein Revier zu holen. Und sein Mädchen gleich dazu.

In Severus begann eine unbändige Wut zu brodeln und er sprang mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Brüllen nach vorn. Seine Krallen waren ausgefahren und im letzten Moment schwenkte er herum und versuchte das Einhorn von der Seite zu attackieren. Doch es war zu schnell. Er konnte gerade noch zurückprallen bevor er sich selbst an seinem Horn aufspießte. Wütend schlug er mit einer seiner Pranken nach dem Tier aber es stieg und schlug mit seinen Vorderhufen nach ihm. Er konnte nicht schnell genug ausweichen und einer der Hufe traf ihn an der Schulter. Unsäglicher Schmerz explodierte dort wo er getroffen wurde. Schnell machte er einen Satz nach hinten und wich somit einem weiteren Hieb des Einhorns aus. Immer mehr seiner menschlichen Wahrnehmung verschwand und innerhalb von Sekunden war der Mensch in dem Löwen verschwunden….

Feind. Gefahr. Vorsicht vor den Hufen und dem Horn. Schwachpunkt: Hinter ihm. Der Löwe kauerte sich auf den Boden und ging in Angriffstellung. Um den Feind in die Irre zu führen zog er das Bein an dessen Schulter ihn der Huf getroffen hatte etwas nach oben. Das destabilisierte ihn zwar etwas, aber auf das Risiko ging er ein. Das Einhorn nutzte die Chance und kam mit gesenktem Kopf auf ihn zu. Näher. Noch näher. Im letzten Moment, kurz bevor das Horn sich in seinen Kopf bohren konnte, sprang er mit aller Kraft nach oben. Das Einhorn konnte nicht mehr bremsen und so landete der Löwe direkt hinter ihm.

In Windeseile schnellte er herum und sprang ein weiteres Mal. Diesmal auf den Rücken des Pferdewesens. Er verbiss sich sofort in dessen Hals und schmeckte das süße Blut das in Strömen in sein Maul floss. Der Wandler schrie auf und ein schrilles Wiehern gellte über die Ländereien von Hogwarts. In Todesangst begann das Einhorn zu bocken und schaffte es schließlich den Löwen von seinem Rücken zu katapultieren. Dieser landete direkt auf einem spitzen Fels und schrie auf.

Er war nicht schnell genug als das Einhorn zum letzten Mal angriff. Sein Horn bohrte sich tief in den Bauch des Löwen und die Erde schien zu beben als er brüllte. Das Einhorn zog den Kopf zurück und ein Schwall Blut floss aus der Wunde. Die Hinterläufe der großen Katze zuckten und er fauchte den Gegner schwach an. Doch das Einhorn hatte keine Kraft um ein weiteres Mal zuzustoßen. Die Vorderläufe knickten unter seinem Gewicht ein und schließlich fiel das große schwarze Pferd zu Boden.

Die Wunde die ihm der Löwe zugefügt hatte war zu tief. „NEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNN!" Ein gellender Schrei hallte hinüber zu dem Löwen. Er wusste nicht wieso ihn das berührte, noch wieso er eigentlich gekämpft hatte. Er wusste nur eines: Er würde seinen Verletzungen erliegen und nichts auf dieser Welt konnte das ändern. Seine Schulter war zerschmettert und sein Bauch zerfetzt. Angestrengt schnaubend lag er auf der Seite und fixierte den toten Feind. Ein letztes Mal genoss der Löwe das Gefühl des Triumphs und legte dann den Kopf auf die noch warme Erde.

XXX

Hermine hatte die Gefahr nicht bemerkt bis es fast zu spät war. Sie wollte weglaufen und drehte sich um, da sah sie Severus in Gestalt des Löwen auf sich zurasen. Im letzten Moment ließ sie sich einfach zu Boden fallen und er sprang über sie hinweg. Er stellte sich zwischen sie und das Einhorn um sie zu beschützen, das war ihr sofort klar. Also zog sie sich zurück um ihm nicht im Weg zu sein und ihn eventuell abzulenken. Wie gebannt verfolgte sie den Kampf der zwei riesenhaften Tiere. Als das Einhorn Severus an der Schulter verletzte wollte sie aufschreien, doch sie konnte sich zurückhalten. Noch nie im Leben hatte sie solche Angst gehabt. Doch sie bangte nicht um ihr eigenes Leben, sondern um das des mutigen Mannes vor ihr. Irgendetwas in seiner Haltung änderte sich und das Einhorn ging wieder auf ihn los. Diesmal jedoch konnte er ausweichen und schaffte es einen Augenblick später dem Wesen auf den Rücken zu springen. Hermine wollte sich schon entspannen als sie sah wie sich seine Zähne tief in dessen Hals versenkten. Doch dann geschah es. Er wurde abgeworfen und sie musste zusehen wie das Horn tief in den Bauch des Löwen eintauchte. Er brüllte so laut, sie musste sich die Ohren zuhalten.

Als sich ihr Blick klärte sah sie ihn am Boden liegen. Das Einhorn hatte sich zurück verwandelt und nun lag da ein toter fremder Mann. Es war ihr egal. Ein verzweifelter Schrei löste sich aus ihrer Kehle und sie sprang auf und rannte zu dem sterbenden Löwen. „Nein nein nein nein! Komm schon Severus! Du kannst jetzt nicht sterben hörst du mich?" Fahrig strichen ihre Hände über das blutbesudelte schwarze Fell. Es war überall verklebt und dreckig und hatte nichts mehr von seiner einstigen Schönheit. Der Löwe drehte den Kopf und sah sie an. Hermine schnürte es den Hals zu. Seine Augen… Es waren die Augen eines Löwen. Nichts Menschliches war darin zu finden und Hermine fing an zu weinen.

„NEIN! Severus! Verflucht nochmal! Du kannst nicht einfach so daher kommen und mir den Kopf verdrehen, dich an mich binden und dann einfach verschwinden! Das ist nicht fair…nicht fair…" Sie konnte nicht mehr weitersprechen. Ihr Körper wurde von Schluchzern geschüttelt und sie legte ihren Kopf auf seine Mähne. Irgendwo am Rande hatte sie mitbekommen dass sich die halbe Schule mittlerweile am See versammelt hatte. Doch es kümmerte sie nicht. Alles was sie interessierte war der Löwe. Ihr Herz blutete und sie wusste nicht wie sie ihm helfen konnte.

Plötzlich durchzuckte es sie und ihr kam ein Gedanke. Wofür war sie eine Hexe verflucht nochmal? Sie zückte ihren Zauberstab und murmelte unermüdlich jeden Heilzauber der ihr einfiel. Die Wunden schlossen sich, wenn auch nur langsam. Dennoch sah es nicht so aus als würde er überleben. „Komm schon Severus. Ich bitte dich lass mich nicht allein! Was soll ich denn ohne dich machen? Du verfluchtes Arschloch ich liebe dich! Also schau dass dein pelziger Hintern wieder in Ordnung kommt okay?!"

All das hatte sie mehr zu sich selbst als zu irgendjemand anderem gesagt aber das war nicht wichtig. Wie ein Feuersturm brannte sich eine unfassbare Hitze durch ihren Körper. Sie schrie vor Schmerzen und brach über dem Körper des Löwen zusammen. Hermine hatte ein Gefühl als würde ihr gesamtes Inneres in Flammen stehen. Nur langsam ebbte der Schmerz ab, ließ ein seltsames Empfinden zurück. Noch immer hatte sie die Augen geschlossen, doch sie sah ein dickes, pulsierendes rotglühendes Band in sich selbst. Verwundert öffnete sie die Augen und dachte dass der Anblick verschwinden würde, aber er blieb. Das Band glühte immer noch und es verband sie mit Severus. Allmählich wich das rot einem satten Goldton als würde es abkühlen und sich festigen.

Wie gebannt starrte Hermine auf die Stelle an der das Band in Severus' Körper zu verschwinden schien. Seine Wunden schlossen sich gänzlich ohne dass sie einen Zauber wirkte. Und plötzlich hob sich seine Brust in einem tiefen Atemzug. Reines Glück durchflutete sie und ein weiteres Schluchzen durchzuckte sie. Aber diesmal vor Freude. Ganz langsam zuerst, dann immer schneller begann der Löwe sich zurück zu verwandeln. Kurze Zeit später lag ein ziemlich erschöpft aussehender Severus Snape in ihren Armen und sah zu ihr hinauf. Ein ziemlich NACKTER Severus Snape. Hermine jedoch achtete nicht darauf. Sie umarmte ihn stürmisch und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich. Vor allen anwesenden Schülern. Und es war ihr egal.

Severus griff mit einer Hand in ihre Haare und vertiefte den Kuss noch. Bis sie ein ziemlich strenges Räuspern hörten. Erschrocken fuhr Hermine zurück und sah nach oben. Neben ihr stand Professor Dumbledore und blickte wohlwollend auf sie hinab. „Nun Miss Granger, ich würde vorschlagen dass wir Professor Snape erst einmal ins Schloss bringen… und ihm vielleicht einen Umhang zaubern…außer sie möchten ihn nackt durch all die Schüler führen?" Hermine lief scharlachrot an und blickte dann grimmig zu Severus hinunter als sie sein leises Lachen hörte. „Also Miss Granger… wollen wir meinen pelzigen Hintern ins Schloss schaffen?" seine Stimme war noch leicht brüchig aber sie erhaschte einen sarkastischen Unterton. Sie liebte diesen Unterton.

Also nickte sie lächelnd, zauberte ihm einen Umhang und half ihm aufzustehen. Dann erst wandte sie sich mit ihm zusammen zu den versammelten und vollkommen verblüfft dreinblickenden Schülern um. Sie stützte Severus beim Gehen und die Schüler wichen zur Seite als sie sich einen Weg durch sie hindurch bahnten. Überall wurde Getuschel laut und schließlich spürte Hermine eine leichte Berührung am Arm. Als sie den Kopf wandte, sah sie sich Ron gegenüber der sie mit vor Schock verzerrter Mine anstarrte. „Nicht jetzt okay?" sagte sie zu ihm und ging weiter.

Irgendwann, es kam ihr vor als wären Jahre vergangen, saß sie auf Severus' Schoß in Dumbledore's Büro. Selbiger saß an seinem Schreibtisch und öffnete in aller Ruhe eine weitere Packung Zitronenbonbons. Es war ihr etwas unangenehm auf so unschickliche Weise vor dem Schulleiter zu sitzen, doch Severus ließ sie nicht los. Und sie wollte ihn auch nicht loslassen wenn sie ganz ehrlich war. „Nun", setzte Dumbledore schließlich an „wie ich sehe haben Sie sich endlich für Herrn Snape entschieden Miss Granger. Das bringt natürlich einige Probleme mit sich. Zum einen ist da die Tatsache, dass sie beide Schüler und Lehrer sind…" „Bitte werfen Sie ihn nicht von der Schule Professor. Ich meine… ich…ich bin an allem Schuld. Sie DÜRFEN ihn einfach nicht der Schule verweisen.", unterbrach Hermine ihn verzweifelt.

Dumbledore hob eine Hand und gebot ihr zu schweigen. „Miss Granger… ihre Aufopferung in allen Ehren aber ich habe überhaupt nicht vor einen von Ihnen der Schule zu verweisen. Man kann und darf einen gebundenen Gestaltwandler nicht von seiner Partnerin trennen. Das Gemetzel wäre nicht auszudenken…. Nun zurück zu dem was ich eben sagen wollte: Sie, Miss Granger werden lediglich in eine andere Klasse versetzt was Zaubertränke betrifft. Ich bin nicht so naiv davon auszugehen, dass Professor Snape Sie noch objektiv benoten kann. Und was das andere Problem betrifft. Nun… die anderen Lehrer haben sich bereits darum gekümmert. Ihre Sachen wurden ebenfalls schon hingebracht und ich werde Sie jetzt persönlich dorthin geleiten."

Mit diesen Worten stand er auf und wunderte sich als Hermine und Severus ihm nicht sofort folgten. Er drehte sich um und sah in ihre fragenden Gesichter. „Ja?" Schließlich räusperte sich Severus. „Ahm… wohin genau? Um welches Problem handelt es sich denn? Um ehrlich zu sein habe ich nicht den blassesten Schimmer von was Sie sprechen Professor." Dumbledore's Mine hellte sich auf und er antwortete amüsiert zwinkernd. „Na zu Ihrem neuen Zuhause natürlich. Es ist zu gefährlich einen Gestaltwandler im Schloss zu beherbergen das ist Ihnen doch wohl klar? Und nun kommen Sie, wir haben nicht die ganze Nacht zeit."

Und mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um und machte sich auf den Weg das Büro zu verlassen. Severus und Hermine sahen sich an und folgten ihm nach ein paar Sekunden. Sie wussten nicht was sie erwarten würde und waren sich noch nicht wirklich sicher ob es ihnen gefiel was Dumbledore eben gesagt hatte. Doch ihre Bedenken lösten sich in Luft auf als sie das Schloss verließen und an Hagrids Hütte vorbei gegangen waren. Einige hundert Meter weiter, direkt am Waldrand stand ein nagelneues kleines Häuschen. Es war achteckig und stand auf Säulen. Eine große Holzfläche zog sich um das komplette Haus herum in Höhe des ersten Stocks. Auch ging eine schmale Treppe direkt in die Baumkronen des verbotenen Waldes über. Es war wie geschaffen für jemanden der zur Hälfte eine Katze war. Außerdem hatte sich der gesamte Lehrkörper vor dem Treppenaufgang in den ersten Stock versammelt. Als Severus und Hermine nah genug herangekommen waren, trat einer nach dem anderen vor und umarmte sie kurz. Sie wurden immer wieder zu ihrer Verbindung beglückwünscht und als letztes trat auch Dumbledore an sie heran.

Er umarmte erst Severus, der sich sichtlich unwohl fühlte bei so vielen Zuneigungsbezeugungen, um danach Hermine in den Arm zu nehmen. Er beugte sich nah an ihr Ohr heran und flüsterte: „Meine liebe Miss Granger, es mag Ihnen nicht bewusst sein aber ich bin Ihnen unendlich dankbar dass Sie sich für diesen alten Miesepeter entschieden haben. Sie haben sein Leben gerettet und das will schon was heißen. Ach und noch etwas… einen Gestaltwandler zum Partner zu haben, und dazu noch einen schwarzen, bringt so einiges an alter Magie mit sich. Ich weiß nicht was alles auf Sie zukommen mag aber hier ein kleiner Tipp: Lassen Sie sich darauf ein; es verspricht ein riesiger Spaß zu werden." Und damit drehte er sich leise glucksend um und verschwand beschwingten Schrittes im Wald.

Hermine sah ihm nach und schüttelte belustigt den Kopf. Dann drehte sie sich um und sah Severus in die Augen. Er blickte sie an und nahm schließlich ihre Hand um sie in ihr neues Zuhause zu führen.

XXX

Severus führte Hermine in das Haus und konnte immer noch nicht glauben dass sie ab jetzt hier wohnen würden. Hatte er so viel Glück in seinem Leben überhaupt verdient? Kaum hatten sie das Haus betreten, schon rannte Hermine los und untersuchte jeden Raum. Er jedoch blieb einfach nur in ihrer Nähe und beobachtete sie dabei. Sie liebte ihn. Alles andere war ihm egal. Er hätte auch unter freiem Himmel gelebt, Hauptsache sie war bei ihm. Allerdings musste er zugeben dass dieses Haus der Wahnsinn war. Alles war aufs Genaueste auf die Bedürfnisse einer ziemlich großen Katze ausgelegt. Neben allen Annehmlichkeiten die man als Mensch nur brauchen konnte, gab es auch in jedem Raum erhöhte Schlafplätze. Sie waren mit kuscheligen Fellen bedeckt und wirkten unheimlich gemütlich. Im Wohnzimmer prasselte ein warmes Feuer im Kamin und davor tummelten sich auch wieder Felle auf dem Boden.

Alles war in hellen erdigen Tönen gehalten und wirkte sich ungemein beruhigend auf Severus' Gemüt aus. Irgendwann hatte sich Hermine bis ins Schlafzimmer vorgearbeitet und stieß einen spitzen Schrei aus. Sofort war er bei ihr. Doch sie freute sich nur wahnsinnig über das riesige Bett. Dort hatten mit Leichtigkeit fünf ausgewachsene Löwen Platz. Mit einem frechen Funkeln in den Augen drehte sie sich zu ihm um und kam mit wiegenden Hüften auf ihn zu. Mit einem flüchtigen Gedanken ließ er es dunkler werden und entzündete die Kerzen die im Raum verteilt standen.

Er zog sie in seine Arme und küsste sie leidenschaftlich. „Ich habe dich vermisst…" knurrte er in ihren Mund, was sie leicht auflachen ließ. „Ich dich auch… euch beide." Ihre Antwort ließ ihn kurz innehalten. Er hörte in sich hinein und bemerkte erst jetzt das Fehlen des Löwen. Doch je angestrengter er in sich ging, desto klarer wurde ihm dass er nicht fort war. Er WAR nun der Löwe. Sie waren nicht länger getrennt voneinander und als er das bemerkte änderte sich auch sein Äußeres. Seine Augen wurden golden und seine Zähne verlängerten sich. Selbst seine Haare wurden ein wenig länger und seine Gesichtszüge schärfer.

Hermine bemerkte die Veränderung und schmunzelte. „Also keine zwei getrennten Seelen mehr wars? Na das wird morgen lustig wenn du deinen Platz am Lehrertisch einnimmst. Jetzt wirst du nie wieder verbergen können was du bist." Liebevoll sah er zu ihr hinab und küsste sie ein weiteres Mal. „Das brauche ich auch nicht mehr. Dank dir." Severus spürte wie Hermine ihre Arme um seinen Hals schlang und den Kuss vertiefte. Nur allzu willig presste er sich noch fester an sie.

Knurrend vor Verlangen drängte er sie zurück bis sie mit den Beinen an das Bett stieß. Mit einem Kichern fiel sie darauf und zog ihn mit sich hinab. Severus trennte sich von ihrem Mund und biss sie sanft in den Hals während er ihre Bluse mit einem Ruck aufriss. Sie stöhnte ihm entgegen und seine Hose wurde gefährlich eng. Der Druck war kaum auszuhalten und dennoch bescherte ihm die Reibung des Stoffs auf seinem Schwanz ungeahnte Freude.

Er hob den Kopf und blickte auf Hermine hinab. Kurz geriet er ins Stocken als er das Mal an ihrem Hals sah. Es hatte sich vollkommen verändert. Es war mindestens dreimal so groß und pulsierte in allen nur erdenklichen Farben. Er beugte sich hinab und leckte darüber. Hermine zuckte zusammen nur um dann umso lauter zu stöhnen. Er zwickte sie und ihre Beine fielen auseinander. Gierig zog sie seine Hüfte nach vorn und rieb sich an seiner Beule. Er musste die Zähne zusammen beißen um nicht sofort zu kommen. „Merlin Hermine ich will dich so sehr." Keuchte er in ihr Ohr.

Sie fasste nach seinem Umhang und öffnete ihn schnell. Er trug noch immer nichts darunter und er grinste als er Hermine erfreut schnurren hörte. Er presste seinen Unterleib an ihren und stieß immer wieder dagegen. Sie umschlang ihn mit ihren Beinen und verstärkte das Gefühl damit nur noch. „Bitte Severus…" flehte sie ihn an. Mit nur einem Gedanken ließ er ihre Kleider vollends verschwinden und drang ohne zu zögern in sie ein. Er hielt inne und musste sich konzentrieren. Sie war so verflucht eng. Als sie sich auch noch zu bewegen begann konnte er keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen. Ohne Rücksicht auf Hermine stieß er immer wieder hart in sie hinein. Doch sie wollte es nicht anders.

Ekstatisch krallte sie sich in seinen Rücken und feuerte ihn nur noch mehr an. Völlig in seinen Empfindungen versunken packte er sie und drehte sie auf den Bauch ohne auch nur für eine Sekunde aus ihr hinauszugleiten. Er hob sie an bis sie auf den Knien lag. Ohne einmal zu zögern packte er sie an der Hüfte und versenkte sich wieder tief in ihr. Immer und immer härter hämmerte er sich in sie und genoss das Gefühl der heißen Enge um seinen Schwanz. Hermine stöhnte immer lauter und drückte ihr Kreuz durch um ihn noch tiefer in sich aufzunehmen. Er beugte sich darüber und leckte ihre Wirbelsäule entlang bis hoch zu ihrem Nacken.

Sein Arm glitt an ihrem Bauch hinauf zu ihrem Hals. Er umfasste ihn und bog ihren Kopf zu sich zurück. Während er sie in einen tiefen Kuss verwickelte, sie mit seinen Armen fest umschlungen hielt, sodass sie sich nicht mehr rühren konnte, nahm er sie vollends in Besitz. Sie war sein und nichts auf der Welt würde das ändern können. Sie liebte ihn und sie hatte ihn gerettet. Seine Hand, die sich um ihre Hüfte gekrallt hatte und dort rote Striemen hinterließ wanderte zu ihrer Klitoris und stimulierte sie zusätzlich. Er spürte wie sie sich wellenartig um ihn zusammenzog. Sie schrie ihren Orgasmus heraus und krümmte sich unter ihm. Sie zog sich immer mehr zusammen und es wurde schier unerträglich eng. Immer schneller versenkte er sich in Hermine und sah seinen Orgasmus kommen. Unkontrolliert spritzte er in sie und legte all seine Kraft in seine Stöße während er sich in ihren Nacken verbiss.

Er brach mit seinem ganzen Gewicht laut keuchend auf Hermines Rücken zusammen. Ihre Arme gaben unter ihr nach und so krachten sie gemeinsam in die Laken. Schwer atmend versuchte Severus seinen Puls zu beruhigen und sah auf sein Mädchen hinab. Sie schien ohnmächtig geworden zu sein und er musste schmunzeln. Doch plötzlich veränderte sich etwas. Er konnte es nicht sehen aber fühlen. Schnell rappelte er sich auf und setzte sich neben sie. Seine Nackenhaare stellten sich auf und er witterte verunsichert.

Kurze Zeit später brach er jedoch in schallendes Gelächter aus. Neben ihm im Bett ruckte Hermine mit dem Kopf nach oben und sah ihn aus großen Augen an. Er zeigte nur auf sie und kringelte sich vor Lachen. Sie hatte ihn noch nie so losgelöst gesehen und musste auch lachen. Sie wusste nicht wieso er so lachte aber es war ansteckend. Alles was jedoch aus ihrem Mund kam war ein seltsames Grollen. Erschrocken wollte sie die Hände vor den Mund schlagen und schlug sich selbst mit einer großen rabenschwarzen Pranke.

Severus konnte es nicht glauben. Er wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen und versuchte sich zu beruhigen. Vor ihm im Bett saß eine große tiefschwarze Löwin und blickte ihn aus goldenen Augen perplex an. Immer wieder öffnete und schloss sie das Maul ohne dass ein Ton zu hören war. Er konzentrierte sich kurz und nahm nun ebenfalls seine Löwengestalt an. Er hatte sich so daran gewöhnt, dass es sich kaum noch seltsam anfühlte. Er LIEBTE diese Frau die sein Leben war und er LIEBTE diese Magie, die er nicht einmal im Ansatz verstand.

Er richtete sich zu seiner vollen Größe auf, schüttelte seine Mähne und sagte zu ihr in Gedanken: **_Lass uns Rennen, meine Löwin._**


End file.
